Legado de Pasiones
by Meiko Uesugi Shindou
Summary: Nunca pensaron que fuera posible sucumbir ante la pasión. Ichigo estaba furioso. Como hijo adoptivo de Byakuya Kuchiki, se suponía que iba a heredar su vasta fortuna. O al menos así lo creían todos, hasta que el patriarca descubrió que tenía una heredera legítima: la atractiva Rukia Kuchiki... UA ICHIRUKI capitulo 12 finaaal -terminada-
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa :DD esta es una adaptación del libro "legado de pasiones" de Michelle Reid, inspirandome también en 2 adaptaciones anteriores hechas por Yeckie de libros de la misma autora.

Bueno, espero que les guste y ahi hablamos :DD

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, y el libro es mérito de Michelle Reid.

Aqui vamos :)

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 1

El sonido constante de las llamadas de teléfono hizo que Ichigo kurosaki se levantara de su escritorio con un gruñido de impaciencia y se acercara al gran ventanal desde el que tenía una vista privilegiada de Londres. En cuanto la sorprendente noticia de la muerte del hijo de Byakuya Kuchiki había llegado a los titulares, el valor en Bolsa de su imper io económico, había caído en picado, y aquellos que lo llamaban en aquel momento pretendían que él siguiera el mismo camino.

–Aunque comprenda las implicaciones, Renji –dijo al interlocutor de la única llamada que se había molestado en contestar–, no pienso unirme al pánico general.

–Ni siquiera sabía que Byakuya tuviera un hijo –dijo Renji Abarai asombrado de no haber sido informado de un detalle tan importante y potencialmente peligroso–. Como todo el mundo, pensaba que tú eras su único heredero.

–Nunca he sido su heredero –dijo ichigo, irritado consigo mismo por no haber desmentido los rumores cuando empezaron a circular, años atrás–. Ni siquiera somos familiares.

–¡Pero has vivido como si fueras su hijo los últimos veintitrés años! ichigo sacudió la cabeza, molesto por tener que dar explicaciones sobre su relación con Byakuya. –Byakuya se limitó a cuidar de mí y proporcionarme una educación.

–Además de apoyarte económicamente con el grupo de inversiones –apuntó renji –. No dirás que sólo lo hizo por bondad..- Reprimió el impulso de añadir «puesto que no tenía corazón».

Byakuya Kuchiki se había ganado su reputación por destruir imperios empresariales de la competencia, no por apoyarlos.–Admítelo, ichigo –añadió– Byakuya Kuchiki te formó desde los diez años para que lo sustituyeras. ichigo se enfureció.–Tu trabajo es acabar con los rumores que cuestionen

mi relación con Byakuya, no alimentarlos. Al instante se dio cuenta de que había ofendido a renji, su más cercano colaborador, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

–Por supuesto –replicó éste–. Me pondré a ello enseguida. La conversación terminó con frialdad. Ichigo colgó el teléfono y, aunque se puso a sonar de inmediato, lo ignoró. Todo aquél con algún interés en el mundo de las finanzas quería conocer de primera mano qué implicaba la muerte de Kaein Kuchiki, el hijo repudiado por Byakuya y recién descubierto por la prensa, para su posición en kuchikiIntracom. Eso era lo que les preocupaba, y no su relación con byakuya. Llevaba dos años al mando de sus asuntos, desde que el anciano se había retirado a vivir a una isla privada por la gravedad de su estado de salud, que por el momento habían logrado ocultar. Y eso era lo único positivo a lo que podía aferrarse, porque las acciones de Kaein no soportarían el golpe que supondría saber que byakuya estaba demasiado enfermo como para seguir la marcha de sus negocios. Por esa misma razón, no se había molestado en negar los rumores

de que byakuya lo preparaba para dirigir su imperio cuando lo sucediera. Maldiciendo, levantó el teléfono y llamó a Renji, para asegurarse de que no compartiría con nadie la información que acababa de darle y éste, sonando ofendido porque creyera necesario recordarle un principio tan básico, le prometió que jamás divulgaría información confidencial.

Ichigo colgó, se asentó en el escritorio y miró al suelo. Se sentía como un malabarista: una de las bolas que tenía que mantener en el aire eran los intereses empresariales de byakuya y los suyos propios; la otra, su propia integridad y honor. Y surgía una tercera, mucho más impredecible, que representaba a kaien kuchiki, un hombre al que Ichigo sólo recordaba vagamente, que había escapado a la edad de dieciocho años de un matrimonio concertado, y del que no habían vuelto a saber nada. Hasta aquel momento, en el que habían recibido la noticia de que había fallecido. Pero ni siquiera era eso lo que estaba causando el caos generalizado, sino el descubrimiento de que Kaien había dejado una familia y herederos legítimos!. Alargando el brazo, Anton tomó el periódicosensacionalista ue había dado la exclusiva y observó la fotografía que el periodista había publicado con el artículo. En ella aparecía Kaien Kuchiki con su familia en una excursión. En el fondo se veía un lago y árboles y el sol brillaba. Sobre un deportivo antiguo había una cesta de picnic y delante del coche aparecía Kaien , moreno, alto y muy atractivo, Kaien sonría a la cámara con expresión de felicidad, y orgulloso de las dos mujeres pelinegras que tenía a cada lado. La mayor, su esposa, era una mujer hermosa, con una expresión serena que contribuía a explicar la duradera relación de la pareja a pesar de las dificultades a las que se habían enfrentado en comparación con lo que habrían vivido si byuakuya no hubiera… Ichigo cortó esa línea de pensamiento por la culpabilidad que despertaba en él. Desde los ocho años había recibido todo lo mejor que la riqueza de byuakuya podía proporcionar, mientras que aquellas personas habían tenido que luchar para… Volvió a bloquear su mente porque todavía no estaba en disposición de analizar en qué medida le afectaría la nueva situación.

Prefería pensar en la felicidad de Kaien, porque al menos eso era algo de lo que había podido disfrutar y que él apenas había atisbado esporádicamente. Una felicidad que irradiaban las tres personas que aparecían en la fotografía. Anton se concentró en la otra mujer. Aunque lafotografía debía de ser antigua, puesto que no parecía tener más de dieciséis años, Rukia Kuchiki ya apuntaba a convertirse en una mujer tan bella como su madre. Tenía la misma figura esbelta, su cabello negro azulado, sus ojos violeta, y una sonrisa amplia y sensual.«Felicidad». La palabra lo golpeó en el pecho. Otra fotografía acompañaba al artículo, en la que se veía la versión de veintidós años de Rukia, saliendo del hospital con el último miembro de la familia en brazos. El dolor y la consternación habían borrado la felicidad de su rostro. Estaba pálida y delgada, y parecía exhausta. Rukia Kuchiki, dejando el hospital con su hermano recién nacido, decía el pie de foto. La joven de veintidós años estaba en la universidad de Manchester cuando sus padres se vieron implicados en un fatal accidente de tráfico la semana pasada. Kaien Kuchiki murió al instante. Su esposa, Miyako, vivió lo bastante como para dar a luz a su hijo, la tragedia tuvo lugar en...

Una llamada a la puerta del despacho hizo que Anton levantara la cabeza al tiempo que entraba su secretaria,Orihime.–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él con aspereza.–Siento molestarte, Ichigo, pero Byakuya está en la línea principal y quiere hablar contigo. Ichigo dejó escapar una maldición y por una fracción de segundo se planteó no contestar. Pero eso era imposible.–Está bien. Pásamelo. Anton rodeo el escritorio y se sentó al tiempo que alzaba el teléfono y esperaba que Orihime le pasara la llamada. Desafortunadamente, la llamada confirmó su principal temor.–

_Kalispera_, Byakuya –saludó amablemente.–Quiero a ese niño, Ichigo–oyó la voz dura e irascible de Byakuya Kuchiki–. ¡Tráeme a mi nieto!–

No sabía que fueras una Kuchiki –dijoTatsuki, mirando con expresión asombrada el famoso logo de KuchikiIntracom que encabezaba la carta que Rukia acababa de dejar caer despectivamente sobre la mesa de la cocina.–Papá quitó el "ku" del apellido cuando se instaló aquí–«porque temía que el matón de su padre lo localizara y lo

obligara a volver a Grecia», pensó Rukia. Pero a Tatsuki le dio otra explicación– Pensó que Chiki sería más fácil de pronunciar en Inglaterra.Tatsuki mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos.–¿Pero siempre has sabido que eras una Kuchiki?

Rukia asintió.–Está en mi certificado de nacimiento –«y en el de Toby», añadió mentalmente–. Lo odio –dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas al recordar los dos certificados de defunción en los que estaba el mismo nombre

.–Olvídalo –Tatsuki le apretó la mano afectuosamente–.No debería haberlo mencionado. ¿Y por qué no, si estaba en todos los periódicos gracias a un joven periodista que se había fijado en el apellido cuando cubría la noticia del accidente y se había molestado en investigar? Rukia pensó con amargura que la exclusiva le reportaría un ascenso o un mejor trabajo en uno de los grandes periódicos.–Resulta extraño –dijo Tatsuki, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras recorría con la mirada la cocina que hacía las veces de salón.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Rukia, parpadeando para contenerlas lágrimas.

–Que seas la nieta de un empresario griego multimillonario, pero vivas en un modesto piso al lado del mío en medio de Islington

.–Pues no pienses que esto va a ser un cuento de hadasen la vida real –levantándose de la mesa, rukia llevó las dos tazas de café al fregadero–. Ni soy ni quiero ser Cenicienta. Byakuya Kuchiki –Rukia jamás había pensado en él como su abuelo– no significa nada para mí.

–Pero en esta carta dice que Byakuya Kuchiki quiere conocerte –señaló Tatsuki

–A mí no, a Toby.- Rukia se volvió y se cruzó de brazos. Había perdido peso durante las últimas semanas y su cabello, normalmente brillante y lustroso, colgaba mortecino de una cola de caballo que enfatizaba la tensión de sus facciones. Unas profundas sombras rodeaban sus ojos violetas, y sus labios, que siempre habían tendido a la sonrisa fácil, habían adoptado una curva descendente que sólo se alteraba cuando tomaba a Toby en brazos.–¡Ese espantoso hombre repudió a su propio hijo! Jamás quiso conocer ni a mi madre ni a mí. La única razón por la que ahora se muestra interesado es porque le da vergüenza que la prensa esté hablando de ello. Y supongo que porque pretende moldear a Toby para convertirlo en un clon de sí mismo, ya que con mi padre no lo consiguió –Rukia tomó aliento–. Es un hombre frío, cruel y déspota; ¡y no pienso dejar a Toby en sus manos!

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Tatsuki–. Se ve que guardas resentimiento hacia él.

«Ni te lo imaginas», pensó Rukia con amargura. Con un mínimo apoyo por parte de su padre, el hijo de Byakuya no habría tenido que pasarse veintitrés años mimando y reparando el antiguo deportivo en el que había huido a Inglaterra. Sólo durante las noches recientes, cuando se despertaba visualizando el espantoso accidente, se había dado cuenta de que su padre se aferraba a aquel estúpido coche porque era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su hogar familiar. De haber sido su abuelo un hombre menos cruel, quizá, sólo quizá, su padre habría llevado a su madre al hospital en un coche más nuevo y seguro, que los habría protegido del impacto que les había costado la vida. Ella seguiría estudiando su posgrado en Manchester y Toby estaría durmiendo en la habitación que sus padres habían preparado para él con tanto amor.

–Aquí dice que a las once y media llegará su representante –dijo Tatsuki, refiriéndose al contenido de la carta–. Debe de estar a punto de llegar.

Sólo sería una más de las decenas de personas que habían entrado y salido de la vida de Rukia en las últimas semanas: médicos, comadronas, trabajadores sociales de centenares de departamentos distintos queriendo asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones de cuidar de su hermano, cada uno de ellos con un interminable cuestionario sobre su vida privada. Claro que dejaría la universidad para cuidar de Toby. Por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a trabajar si el sueldo incluía facilidades para cuidar del niño. No, no tenía novio. No era promiscua ni irresponsable; claro que no dejaría Toby solo en casa mientras ella se iba de fiesta. Las preguntas se habían sucedido una y otra vez, una tras otra, cada una más estúpida que la anterior. También estaba la gente de la funeraria, que con amabilidad y delicadeza la habían ayudado a tomar decisiones que a una hija sumida en el dolor le resultaban terriblemente complicadas. El entierro había tenido lugar tres días antes y su abuelo no se había molestado en enviar a ningún «representante» para ver cómo enterraban a su único hijo y a su nuera. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Rukia sólo sabía que él había preferido permanecer en su torre de marfil mientras los periodistas se colaban en el funeral como depredadores. Y eso la llevó al final de la lista de gente con la que se había obligado a tratar las últimas semanas: las cucarachas que aparecieron por todas partes en cuanto la historia vio la luz. Las que habían llamado a su puerta ofreciéndole dinero para que les vendiera la exclusiva, las que habían acampado fuera de su casa para acosarla cada vez que salía… Periodistas que no estaban allí porque les importara su trágica pérdida, sino porque Byakuya Kuchiki era un magnate que protegía su vida privada férreamente, y aquella historia era tan jugosa como un melocotón maduro que deseaban morder aun cuando el zumo fuera amargo y en el centro hubiera un repugnante gusano. De hecho, incluso el gusano tenía un nombre atractivo para la prensa: Ichigo Kurosaki, el sex symbol, alto y moreno que dirigía el grupo Kurosaki y al que no parecía importarle aparecer en los periódicos ya fuera por trabajo o por placer. Rukia había leído sobre él a menudo y había deducido que era el hombre que se había beneficiado del exilio de su padre. Sólo pensar en su nombre sentía que le hervía la sangre y más de una vez se había preguntado si el impulso destructor que la poseía y que la movía a alimentar el odio que sentía hacia el sería la misma manifestación de la parte griega de sí misma que hasta entonces nunca había reconocido.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y las dos mujeres se pusieron alerta.

-Puede que sea un periodista probando suerte- dijo Tatsuki.

Pero Rukia intuyó que se trataba del representante de Byakuya. Eran las once y media en punto y los hombres adinerados esperaban que sus ordenes se cumplieran a rajatabla. Se cuadró de hombros, convencida de que por fin iba a averiguar que pretendía Byakuya.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

Rukia miró a su vecina, que en avanzado estado de gestación, y pensó que no podía pedirle más de lo que ya había hecho aquellas ultimas semanas.

-Es casi hora de que vayas a buscar a Lucy- le recordó, consciente de que tenía que enfrentarse a aquello sola.

-Estás segura?- cuando rukia asintió, Tatsuki dijo-: está bien. Me iré por la puerta de atrás.

El timbre volvió a sonar y las mujeres se movieron en direcciones opuestas. Rukia oyó cerrarse la puerta trasera en el momento que llegaba ante la puerta principal. Tenía la garganta seca y el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Se secó las manos húmedas de sudor en los vaqueros y tras componer una expresión fría e impersonal, abrió.

Esperaba encontrarse con un hombre griego, bajo y robusto, con aspecto de abogado, así que cuando vio de quien se trataba, se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

Alto, moreno, parecía un exótico príncipe vestido con un traje italiano. Sus facciones angulosas y sus ojos ámbar atraparon su mirada como un imán. Rukia no recordaba haber visto nunca unos ojos como aquellos. Con el poder de hacerla temblar. Ni siquiera fue capaz de apartar de ellos la mirada cuando a su espalda escuchó el griterío de periodistas. Era tan alto que no podía verlos. Por su parte, él ni se inmutó, protegido como estaba por tres hombres con gafas oscuras que formaban un semicirculo a su espalda.

Cuando finalmente Rukia pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos, la deslizó hacia una boca sensual que no sonreía. Un cúmulo de emociones la asaltó en un torbellino que no fue capaz de identificar. Estaba hipnotizada por el poder que emanaba de él, por sus anchos y relajados hombros, por la elegancia de su pose y por la seguridad en sí mismo que irradiaba. Por primera vez en tres semanas, fue consciente del aspecto desaliñado que presentaba, de que llevaba unos gastados vaqueros y un viejo chaleco rojo, que se había puesto porque había pertenecido a su madre y su olor le recordaba a ella; y de que tenía el cabello sucio.

El hombre separó sus moldeados labios y dijo: –Buenos días, señorita Kuchiki. Si no me equivoco, me estaba esperando.

Su voz aterciopelada y un leve acento griego le recordaron tanto a su padre que Rukia sintió que se mareaba.

Ichigo le vio cerrar los ojos y al ver que se balanceaba temió que fuera a desmayarse. Presentaba un aspecto aún más frágil que el de la fotografía, como si un soplo de viento pudiera tirarla al suelo. Mascullando algo, reaccionó instintivamente y alargó la mano para sostenerla, pero en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás como si repeliera a una serpiente. La ofensa paralizó a Ichigo, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su rostro no lo delatara.

Consciente de que tenían detrás a la prensa, pensó con rapidez. Tenían que entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta.–¿Le importaría que…? –dijo en tono amable, dando un paso hacia dentro. Una vez más, cuando fue a poner la mano en el picaporte para cerrar la puerta, Rukia retiró la suya precipitadamente para evitar que la tocara. Ichigo volvió a sentirse ofendido, pero se obligó a ocultarlo. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, se hizo un profundo silencio. Rukia se alejó de él e Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un pájaro atrapado. Tenía unos increíbles ojos violeta y unos labios rojos como fresas. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se despertó al mirarla e Ichigo se reprendió por sentirse excitado en un momento tan inoportuno.

–Le pido disculpas por haber entrado en su casa sin ser invitado –dijo con voz grave–, pero no creo que quiera testigos de nuestra conversación. Ella guardó silencio y se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojos de largas pestañas, aunque Ichigo tuvo la extraña sensación de que ni siquiera lo veía.–Permítame que me presente. Mi nombre es…

–Sé quién es –dio Rukia con voz temblorosa.

Era el hombre cuyo nombre había aparecido en la prensa casi tantas veces como el suyo; el hombre con el que Byakuya Kuchiki había sustituido a su padre.–Es Ichigo Kurosaki. El hijo adoptivo y heredero de Byakuya.

Continuará...

:OOO espero que les haya gustado :DD de ser así no se preocupen, cómo estoy editandola y no es creación mía, no quedará inconclusa ni botada XDD y actualizaré a más tardar una vez por semana, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :DD


	2. Chapter 2

bueno bueno aqui yo con el capitulo 2 espero que les guste, lo edite y lo revisé muuchas veces xdd espero que les guste aqui vamoos :DD

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 2

Se produjo un silencio cargado de animadversión por parte de Rukia, que apenas podía ocultar el desprecio que sentía por Ichigo.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa.–Así que ha oído hablar de mí.

Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de desdén.–Tendría que ser sorda y ciega para haberlo evitado, señor Kurosaki –dijo, al tiempo que daba media vuelta e iba hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Ichigo aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. La casa era pequeña, una típica construcción victoriana en cuyo vestíbulo había una estrecha y empinada escalera y dos puertas de pino que daban a acceso a otras tantas habitaciones. Estaba agradablemente decorada y el suelo cubierto por una moqueta de color beige, pero Ichigo jamás habría imaginado que el hijo de un multimillonario hubiera acabado viviendo así.

Sin mediar palabra, Rukia salió por la puerta del fondo y, respirando profundamente, Ichigo decidió seguirla.

La encontró en una cocina sorprendentemente amplia que hacía las veces de salón, con un rincón de estar en el que había un sofá y dos sillones azules. Una televisión ocupaba una esquina y, sobre la mesa de café, estaban desplegados varios periódicos. La otra mitad de la habitación laocupaba una gran mesa de madera rodeada de muebles de cocina de pino.

En los estantes se veía la parafernalia propia de un bebé, y junto al sofá, una cuna vacía.

–Está durmiendo arriba –dijo Rukia al seguir la dirección de su mirada–. El ruido que hacen los periodistas le altera–explicó–, así que lo he instalado en el dormitorio que da al jardín, que es el más silencioso.

–¿No ha llamado a la policía para que les impida acosarla? Rukia lo miró perpleja.–No somos la familia real, señor Kurosaki. Y los periodistas no atienden a razones. Ahora, si me disculpa…

Sintiéndose como si hubiera sido reprendido por su maestra, Ichigo la vio salir por la puerta trasera. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó que iba a huir, pero por la ventana vio que recorría el alargado y estrecho jardín hasta una puerta de madera y la cerraba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Rukia debía vivir como una prisionera en su propia casa, y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar preguntarse si la última persona que había salido por allí, justo antes de que él llegara, habría sido un amante. Por alguna extraña razón, imaginarla en brazos de un hombre lo perturbó. Los planes que tenía para Rukia Kuchiki no incluían la molestia de tener que librarse de un amante.

Tras cerrar la puerta que Tatsuki había dejado abierta, Rukia se tomó unos segundos para recuperar la calma. La aparición de Kurosaki y que su voz le recordara tanto a la de su padre la había dejado abatida y llorosa. Para darse más tiempo, descolgó la ropa que había tendido aquella mañana. No podía permitirse ser vulnerable. Estaba segura de que Ichigo Kurosaki estaba allí para hacerle una oferta que estaba decidida a rechazar, y para eso, tenía que sentirse fuerte. Con ojos llorosos, invocó a su padre, deseando tenerlo a su lado, con su característica amabilidad, delicadeza y su discreta elegancia. Él habría sabido cómo tratar a alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki, sobre todo con el apoyo de su hermosa mujer.

Pero Rukia se recordó que no se encontraría en aquella situación si no hubieran fallecido, y que sólo quedaba ella para proteger a Toby de las garras de Byakuya Kuchiki, cuyo emisario la esperaba en el interior.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Ichigo Kurosaki estaba guardando el móvil en el bolsillo. Su poderosa presencia hacía que el espacio a su alrededor se empequeñeciera. Todo en él era perfecto: el traje que lo envolvía sin formar una sola arruga, sus facciones equilibradas, su cabello anaranjado y brillante, su mandíbula rotunda, inmaculadamente afeitada.

En ese momento la miró y, al sentirse descubierta observándolo Rukia sintió un escalofrío.

-He organizado un servicio de seguridad para que mantenga a los periodistas a raya.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Rukia, dejando la colada sobre la mesa-. Ahora Toby y yo vamos a ir rodeados de matones en lugar de periodistas. ¡Muchas gracias!

Al percibir la irritación que causaba en él su sarcasmo, se puso a doblar ropa.

–¿Quiere que haga algo más? –preguntó él.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que no era una pregunta retórica, sino una genuina oferta.–No recuerdo haberle pedido nada –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Quiere un café antes de decirme lo que haya venido a decir?.

Ichigo entornó los ojos, consciente de que se había equivocado al considerarla frágil. Aunque la desgracia la hubiera debilitado físicamente, Rukia Kuchiki era una mujer fuerte y con una lengua muy afilada, lo que no debía sorprenderlo, puesto que, al fin y al cabo, era la nieta de Byakuya.

Además, era obvio que lo odiaba y que probablemente odiaría a Byakuya. Si, por otro lado, era tan inteligente como dejaba traslucir su currículum, debía saber por qué estaba allí y estaría preparada para pelear.

–Su abuelo…

–Un momento –Rukia se volvió hacia él, mirándolo fríamente–. Dejemos una cosa clara, señor Kurosaki, el hombre al que se refiere como mi abuelo no significa absolutamente nada para mí, así que es mejor que no lo mencione..

–Eso pondría fin a esta conversación sin siquiera comenzarla – dijo él con sarcasmo.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y siguió doblando ropa mientras Ichigo la observaba, preguntándose cómo enfocar el problema, dado el desprecio que ella sentía hacia un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía.

–Pensaba que enviaría a un abogado –dijo Rukia.

–Yo soy abogado –contestó él–. O al menos me gradué para serlo, aunque apenas he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a ejercer.

–¿Está demasiado ocupado haciendo de magnate? Ichigo sonrió.

–Vivo aceleradamente –admitió–. Viajo demasiado como para poder hacer el ejercicio de concentración que exige la ley. Tengo entendido que su campo es la astrofísica… Resulta sorprendente.

–Al menos lo era –dijo Rukia–. Pero antes de que me cuente lo sencillo que me resultaría retomar mis estudios ,permítame que le aclare que no pienso entregar a mi hermano ni por todo el oro del mundo.

–No tenía la menor intención de hacerle esa oferta, ni de explicarle lo que ya sabe.

–¿El qué?

–Que podría solicitar una beca para cuidar del niño mientras continua sus estudios. También sé que no puede continuar en esta casa porque el seguro de vida de sus padres no incluía el pago de la hipoteca.

Rukia lo miró indignada. ¿Quién le daba derecho a hablar de su vida privada?–¿Le ha dicho su jefe que mencionara ese tema?

–¿Mi jefe? –preguntó Ichigo, enarcando una ceja.

–Byakuya Kuchiki. El hombre que le ha proporcionado una vida privilegiada, convirtiéndolo en su chico-para-todo. Rukia tuvo por fin la satisfacción de ver un resplandor de ira en los ojos de Kurosaki .

- Su abuelo está viejo y enfermo y no puede viajar.

–Pero no lo bastante viejo ni enfermo como para dejar de comportarse como un déspota –apuntó ella.

–¿No siente la más mínima compasión?

–Ninguna. De hecho ni siquiera me importaría que hubiera venido a decirme que estaba a punto de morir –dijo Rukia con firmeza al tiempo que ponía agua a calentar. Ichigo aprovechó para observarla y medirla como adversaria.

–Lo cierto es que en otras circunstancias no se habría molestado en ponerse en contacto conmigo, ¿verdad? –continuó Rukia, volviéndose en el momento en que Ichigo desviaba la mirada–. Ahora quiere poder moldear a Toby para que sea más digno de llevar el apellido Kuchiki que mi padre.-Rukia vio que Kurosaki abría sus preciosos labios pero se arrepentía y volvía a cerrarlos. Contemplándolos como si la hipnotizaran, se preguntó cuántos años tendría y calculó que apenas superaría los treinta.

–Siente usted mucha amargura –observó Ichigo

–En veintidós años no he oído una palabra de él –replicó ella–. Y no se le ocurra decir que la culpa la tiene mi padre o le echaré de esta casa.

Se hizo un silencio durante el que Rukia no pudo apartar la mirada del imperturbable rostro de Ichigo. Tenía el corazón acelerado y se le puso la carne de gallina mientras esperaba a su reacción. Cuando él dio un paso hacia adelante, ella alzó la barbilla en actitud desafiante, aunque era consciente de haber ido demasiado lejos.

–No me toque –dio un paso atrás, pero no pudo evitar que Ichigo la tomara por la muñeca. Sólo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer cuando alargó la otra mano para quitarle cuidadosamente el cuchillo que había estado blandiendo sin darse cuenta, y lo dejó sobre la encimera.

El movimiento lo aproximó a ella, haciéndola aún más consciente de su envergadura y permitiéndole aspirar su masculina fragancia.

–Está bien, señorita Kuchiki –musitó él–. Partiendo del hecho de que nos caemos mal, le aconsejo que se limite a clavarme sus palabras y no un cuchillo. No le gustaría que se produjera un derramamiento de sangre.

Rukia se ruborizó.–No pretendía…

–Me refería a la suya, Rukia –susurró él, mirándola con soberbia mientras la mantenía sujeta por unos segundos antes de soltarla y retroceder. Rukia se sintió desconcertada al verlo relajarse y esbozar una sonrisa.–Y ahora, le acepto el café que me ha ofrecido antes.

Aturdida por aquella demostración de seguridad en sí mismo ella se quedó mirándolo mientras él se sentaba pausadamente en una silla, como si quisiera remarcar el contraste este sus corteses modales y la insolente brusquedad de ella.

Rukia apretó los dientes, enfadada consigo misma por haber perdido el control y concentrándose para recuperar la calma mientras preparaba dos cafés instantáneos.–¿Leche y azúcar? –preguntó.

–No, gracias.

–¿Una galleta? –Rukia sonrió para sí, pensando en lo contenta que estaría su madre de que, a pesar de todo, se comportara como una buena anfitriona

–¿Por qué no?- Rukia puso sobre la mesa las dos tazas y un plato con galletas, y se sentó frente a él.

El sol que entraba por la ventana se reflejó en la piel dorada de los dedos de Ichigo cuando rodearon la taza. Rukia sentía un nudo en el estómago cuya causa conocía perfectamente: ella, que evitaba por regla general todo conflicto, parecía empeñada en provocar una pelea con Ichigo Kurosaki a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que él no era culpable de la situación.

–Chivo espiratorio –dijo Ichigo. Y Rukia alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. Él la miró fijamente y continuo–: Necesita descargar su ira en alguien y yo estoy a mano. Pero su lucha no es contra mí, sino contra Byakuya.

Rukia lo miró con desdén. –Dígame, ¿qué se siente al ocupar el lugar de mi padre?.

Ichigo comprendió la verdadera razón por la que ella lo odiaba tan profundamente, un sentimiento que había intuido desde el momento que le había abierto la puerta. Para ella, él era la causa de que su abuelo no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo por reconciliarse con su padre. El llanto de un niño se impuso sobre la tensión que electrizaba el ambiente.

Rukia se levantó de un salto y salió. Una vez a solas, Ichigo se quedó pensativo. Rukia había pretendido insultarlo al mencionar que había sustituido a su padre, y la acusación contenía algo de verdad. Nunca sabrían que habría sucedido de no haber estado él para ocupar el vació que dejó Kaien.

Ichigo maldijo entre dientes la testarudez de Byakuya, que lo colocaba en una situación tan incómoda y en tan mala posición para defenderse.

El dormitorio de Toby era casi tan pequeño como la cuna que ocupaba el centro, pero era bonito y confortable. Estaba decorado en blanco y azul, con algún toque de rojo intenso. Rukia había intentado convencer a sus padres de que lo instalaran en su dormitorio, puesto que ella estaba en la universidad la mayoría del tiempo, pero ellos habían insistido en mantenerlo intacto para ella. Sus padres habían buscado tener aquel niño durante veinte años, y justo cuando se habían dado por vencidos, aquel ángel había sido concebido.

Y Rukia lo amaba con todo su corazón. Cuando lo tomó en brazos, estaba mojado e inquieto, pero se tranquilizó en cuanto reconoció la voz de Rukia. –Nadie nos va a separar, cariño –le susurró ella. Después de cambiarle el pañal, bajó con él. Al llegar a la planta baja se dio cuenta de que se había elevado el volumen del ruido procedente del exterior y se preguntó qué habría causado el revuelo.

La razón, se dio cuenta, estaba en la cocina, mirando por la ventana. Debía haber corrido la voz de que Ichigo Kurosaki estaba allí. Sólo faltaba que un helicóptero aterrizara en el jardín y de él bajara Byakuya Kuchiki para que los sueños de los periodistas se hicieran realidad.

_¡Encuentro de millonarios griegos en una modesta__casa de Islington!_

, redactó como titular Rukia al tiempo que s acaba un biberón del frigorífico. El millonario que estaba en su cocina hablaba en aquel momento por teléfono y una vez más ella sintió un hormigueo en el estómago al mirarlo, que se negaba a aceptar como atracción aunque no le costara admitir que era un hombre muy atractivo.

Apartando la mirada, le oyó hablar en griego. Parecía enfadado y, cuando se volvió al oírla, su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de impaciencia. Tras dar por terminada la conversación bruscamente, apoyó la espalda en el fregadero y marcó otro número. En lugar de prestar atención a la conversación, Rukia se sentó en el sofá, puso los pies en alto y se concentró en dar el biberón a Toby.

Apenas hacía media hora que conocía a aquel hombre y, sin embargo, aquella escena le resultó de una inaudita naturalidad: ella alimentando al bebé mientras él daba instrucciones con firmeza en lo que sonaba a ruso.«Una tierna escena doméstica», se dijo, sonriendo para sí con sarcasmo a la vez que tomaba la manita de Toby y la besaba. Ichigo terminó de hablar y se hizo un silencio en el que se oyó el segundero del reloj de pared y el motor del frigorífico.

Había una tensión en el aire que Rukia atribuyó a sus últimas palabras, de las que se había arrepentido al instante. No tenía derecho a acusar a aquel hombre de ser el hijo sustituto de Byakuya Kuchiki. No hacía falta ser un genio para calcular que debía de ser un niño cuando su padre había huido. Y su padre siempre había dicho que se había marchado por voluntad propia y que no tenía el menor deseo de volver.

Ichigo no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan incómodo como en la casa de Kaien Kuchiki. El comentario de Rukia lo había afectado profundamente.–Usted y su hermano podrían tener todo lo que quisieran –se oyó decir, dejando que tomara las riendas el negociador que había en él.

Rukia lo miró por encima del respaldo del sofá.–¿A qué precio? –preguntó por pura curiosidad.

Ichigo se acercó hasta el sillón que había junto al sofá y, tras pedir permiso con la mirada, que ella concedió con un encogimiento de hombros, se sentó. Pero antes de que hablara, Rukia se adelantó:–Siento lo que he dicho antes. He sido muy injusta.

–No se disculpe. Tiene derecho a decir lo que siente. Además, sabe por qué estoy aquí.

–Quizá debería decírmelo claramente para que no haya malentendidos.

Aunque no se tratara de un cese de hostilidades, Ichigo lo tomó como una vía abierta a la negociación, un terreno en el que se sentía mucho más cómodo.–Estoy aquí para negociar los términos en los que accedería a entregar a Byakuya a su nieto. Usted puede acompañarlo o, si lo prefiere, seguir con sus estudios.

–Dígale que se lo agradezco, pero que Toby y yo no vamos a ninguna parte.

–¿Y si Byakuya decidiera ir a juicio para conseguir la custodia del niño?

–Soy su tutora legal y dudo que a Byakuya le compense la mala prensa que le acarrearía enfrentarse a mí.

-¿Está segura? –preguntó Ichigo, mirándola fijamente.

–Desde luego.- Ichigo era de la misma opinión. Apretó los labios y buscó otro ángulo de aproximación.

–Byakuya no es un mal hombre. Es testarudo y a veces difícil, pero es honesto y jamás sería cruel con un niño.

–Pero no fue capaz de enviar un representante al funeral de su propio hijo.

–Porque usted lo habría echado.

–Es posible –dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros. En ese momento Toby gimoteó, y ella, dejando el biberón a un lado, lo colocó sobre su hombro al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda. Ichigo los observó y, al contemplar la fragilidad de ambos, se sintió como el mensajero del diablo, enviado para robar al bebé.

–Su abuelo está muy enfermo y no puede viajar.

Rukia echó por tierra un gesto que Ichigo interpretó como de compasión al decir:–Se ve que lleva enfermo veintitrés años.

Ichigo no fingió no comprenderla.–Su padre…

–¡Ni se le ocurra culpar a mi padre! –exclamó ella con ojos centelleantes–. No está aquí para defenderse, así que mencionarlo es despreciable.

–Le ofrezco mis disculpas –dijo Ichigo al instante.

–No las acepto –replicó Rukia, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. Toby emitió otro gemido y, tumbándolo de nuevo sobre el brazo, Rukia le ofreció el biberón.

Ichigo los observó fascinado por un instante. No tenía ninguna experiencia con niños, pero desde donde contemplaba, aquel bebé era griego de los pies a la cabeza :el cabello negro, la piel cetrina…–Ese niño se merece la mejor vida posible, Rukia –Ichigo

sabía por experiencia que era verdad–Impedir que lo tenga porque se niega a perdonar los pecados de su abuelo es de un egoísmo extremo, además de una profunda equivocación.

–¿Por qué no cierra la boca y se marcha? –gritó Rukia a pleno pulmón, haciendo que Ichigo se sobresaltara y Toby rompiera a llorar.

continuara...

Ichigo porque eres tan pesado T-T, pobre rukia :( xdd bueno bueno como lo prometí me fijé muchísimo en no cometer errores, espero que así haya sido u.u y que les haya gustado el capitulo! :DD dejen reviews u.u cuidense!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno bueno aqui el capitulo 3 muchas gracias por sus reviews :DD me hacen muuy feliz :DDD

bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, si fuera mio habría más ichiruki ¬¬ y el libro es de michelle reid

aquii vamooos :DDD

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 3

-Lo odio –susurró Rukia a continuación antes de tomar aire para contener las lágrimas y calmar al bebé.

–Porque sabe que tengo razón –insistió él–Sabe que no puede mantener esta casa y que tendrá que mudarse a una todavía más modesta. Sonó su móvil e Ichigo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, lo tomó con gesto de impaciencia. Se trataba de Keigo, el jefe de su escolta, que le advertía de que los ánimos empezaban a calentarse en el exterior.

–Los vecinos están indignados –dijo Keigo– No aguantan la manera en que su vida se está viendo afectada. -Sonó otro teléfono.

Ichigo vio a Rukia contestarlo, y cómo palidecía a medida que escuchaba.

–Está bien Tatsuki –masculló–. Sí, gracias por advertirme.–Cada día es peor –dijo Tatsuki, al otro lado de la línea–.No podemos aparcar en nuestra propia calle. Llaman a nuestras puertas. Nos acosan en cuanto salimos. Lucy se ha puesto a llorar esta tarde porque nos han zarandeado al llegar a casa.

Toby suspiró sobre su hombro y Rukia sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Con los párpados y el corazón pesados, intentó pensar en algo que decir a modo de disculpa, pero no lo encontró.

Finalmente, agradeció que unas manos de dedos largos tomaran el auricular de su mano y colgaran por ella.–Vaya a sentarse –dijo Ichigo, quedamente.

En lugar de discutir, Rukia volvió al sofá y le oyó a hablar su espalda. Sonaba idéntico a su padre, y ella no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperada ni tan sola. Echaba de menos a sus padres. Echaba de menos a su padre llegando cada tarde con el mono de mecánico, siempre sonriente. Echaba de menos a su madre, que corría a recibirlo y a fundirse con él en un abrazo. Echaba de menos la alegría y el bienestar de estar sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Pero

sobre todo, echaba de menos el amor que habían compartido en aquella modesta y casi siempre desordenada casa. Un amor que Toby nunca llegaría a conocer.

El sofá se hundió cuando Ichigo se sentó a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la cobijó contra su costado. Toby dormía profundamente.

Escucha Rukia- dijo el dulcificando su voz y tuteándola por primera vez–. Sabes que no puedes seguir aquí. La situación es insostenible.

–Haz que se vayan –Rukia lloró sobre su hombro.

–Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero no tengo poder.

–Tu presencia lo ha empeorado aún más.

–Entonces permíteme que te ofrezca ayuda. Tengo una casa aislada y protegida a la que podemos llegar en una hora. Es una oferta sin ninguna condición y sin compromiso de ningún tipo por tu parte –aclaró cuando ella se separó de él–. Considérala como un refugio temporal mientras te recuperas antes de que sigamos negociando. Ichigo supo que lo escuchaba a pesar de que no reaccionara, así que continuó:–Piénsalo bien –le ofreció un pañuelo. Ella le proporcionó un primer pequeño triunfo al aceptarlo–.Esto no tiene nada que ver con Byakuya. Será tu refugio. Yo ni siquiera estaré porque me voy de viaje. Estarás sola con Toby.

Ichigo sabía que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Su instinto depredador había entrado en acción en cuanto Rukia Kuchiki se había mostrado vulnerable.

Ella intentaba convencerse de que no debía aceptar la oferta de Ichigo. Se odiaba por no haber contenido el llanto. Ichigo sabía cómo acorralar a su víctima. No era tan tonta como para confiar en su promesa de que le proporcionaba un refugio «sin compromiso» de ningún tipo. Tenía la seguridad de que la actitud compasiva que había adoptado era fingida, y de que lo que buscaba era hacerse con el control de la situación. Pero tenía razón en que era imposible seguir en aquella casa sometidos al acoso de la prensa. Bastó que pensara en el mal rato que había pasado Lucy para que volviera a llorar.

–Tienes que prometerme que no me presionarás –dijo, secándose la nariz con el pañuelo.

–Te lo prometo.

–Y que no le dirás a mi abuelo donde esto.- ¿Sería consciente de que por primera vez había pronunciado la palabra prohibida

«abuelo»?

–Eso va a ser difícil, pero lo intentaré en la medida de lo posible.

–Y cuando quiera volver a casa, no me lo impedirás.

–Palabra de boyscout –dijo Ichigo.

Rukia alzó los ojos y lo miró a través de sus humedecidas pestañas. Él respondió a su eléctrica mirada violeta con un guiño, y ella estalló en una carcajada.

Ichigo pensó que le gustaba Rukia Kuchiki y su valentía frente a la adversidad. Y también le gustaba en otros sentidos, aunque debía ignorarlos por totalmente inadecuados. Aun así, no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerle otrogesto afectuoso, retirándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Ella no se inmutó. Ichigo se dio cuenta de la ironía de que dos enemigos hubieran acabado sentados en el sofá, mirándose como si les resultara imposible romper el contacto visual.

Fue él quien primero desvió la mirada, y se puso en pie pausadamente.–Dime qué hay que hacer –dijo con aire decidido y recuperando la capacidad de reacción. Rukia lo vio mirar la hora sacar el móvil del bolsillo.

–Tengo que reunir algunas cosas de Toby y mías, y necesito una ducha y cambiarme de ropa –dijo ella, imitándolo para ignorar la súbita confusión que la invadió.

–Ve y organízate –dijo Ichigo–. Yo cuidaré de Toby.

Rukia fue a poner en duda sus habilidades como canguro ,pero Ichigo ya hablaba en el teléfono de nuevo. Encogiéndose de hombros, salió de la cocina. Una parte de ella cuestionaba la sensatez de ponerse en manos del enemigo, pero no se encontraba en condiciones de analizarlo más profundamente.

Así que preparó el equipaje y se dio una ducha. Para cuando volvió a la cocina, un hombre con traje negro acompañaba a Ichigo. Ambos callaron en cuanto ella entró. Rukia los miró alternativamente, pasando del rostro impasible del recién llegado, al de Ichigo, igualmente inescrutable. Hasta sus ojos parecían velados.

Aquellos ojos la inspeccionaron de arriba abajo, y Rukia creyó ver un nervio temblar en la comisura de sus labios, que se desplegaron en una breve sonrisa.–Éste es Keigo Asano, mi jefe de seguridad –dijo Ichigo. Volviendo la mirada hacia el otro hombre, Rukia inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo él la imitó.

–Keigo se asegurará de que tu casa quede segura después de nuestra partida –continuó Ichigo, reclamando su atención–. Si hay algo que necesites y que no podamos llevar con nosotros, díselo y te lo mandará. Y será mejor que lleves contigo cualquier documento de carácter personal.

Rukia fue a pedirle una explicación, pero él se le adelantó.–Por muchas medidas que tomemos, no podemos estar seguros de que no vaya a entrar algún tipejo en busca de una nueva exclusiva. Rukia fue a protestar, espantada con la idea de alguien husmeara entre sus cosas, pero Ichigo volvió a adelantársele:–Sólo es por precaución. Keigo es muy meticuloso.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y dijo:–Ichigo está acostumbrado a este tipo de medidas. Es el inconveniente de ser una figura pública.

Los dos hombres la miraron en espera de su consentimiento y Rukia volvió a cuestionarse si hacía bien cediéndole el control, pero recordó a Lucy y, al borde de las lágrimas, asintió. Luego fue a por Toby y se alegró de que, al agacharse para levantarlo, el cabello le ocultara el rostro.

Ichigo aspiró el fresco olor a manzanas que ascendió del brillante cabello de Rukia y casi le resultó imposible mantener su libido bajo control, un ejercicio en el que había tenido que concentrarse desde el momento en que ella había entrado en la cocina.

La criatura pálida y abatida de hacía media hora no tenía ninguna similitud con la espectacular belleza que tenía ante sí.

El feo chaleco, los vaqueros gastados y el cabello mortecino habían sido sustituidos por un vestido de punto gris que se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo y acababa a la mitad de sus torneados y esbeltos muslos. El resto de sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas finas medias sin talón; y sus delicados tobillos se elevaban sobre unos zapatos negros.

–Espero que sepas lo que haces –masculló Keigo a Ichigo en griego, que con su aguda capacidad de observación había notado el efecto que Rukia tenía sobre él.

–Tú concéntrate en tu trabajo –replicó Ichigo

–Es una...

–Creo que ha llegado el momento de decir que soy bilingüe –dijo Rukia en un fluido griego, clavando en ellos sus ojos violetas como dos dardos–. Y espero que sepas lo que haces, Ichigo, porque si crees que me estás ablandando para doblegar mi voluntad, estás muy equivocado.

Rukia vio ensombrecerse el rostro de Keigo de soslayo, mientras que Ichigo, sin inmutarse, se apoyó en actitud relajada contra el fregadero y metió las manos en los bolsillos. El movimiento ajustó el traje a su musculoso torso, que cubría una inmaculada y reluciente camisa blanca de cuyo cuello colgaba una fina corbata de seda.

Una sensual punzada atravesó el vientre de Rukia a medida que deslizó su mirada por sus caderas estrechas y sus largas piernas, que acababan en unos zapatos de cuero hechos a mano.

–¿Entonces no odias todo lo griego? –preguntó él divertido, obligando a que Rukia alzara la vista hasta sus ojos ámbar .

Desvió la mirada con la respiración ligeramente alterada.–Eso significaría odiar a mi padre.

–Y a ti misma, puesto que eres medio griega –dijo él. Y sin cambiar de tono, añadió–: Keigo ponte a trabajar.

Éste se puso en movimiento, y como si temiera quedarse a solas con un animal salvaje, Rukia se apresuró a preguntar: –¿Puedo indicarle lo que hay que llevar? Está todo en el piso de arriba, junto con la carpeta con documentos personales.- Y salió detrás de Keigo, dejando a Ichigo, solo, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Todo rastro de humor lo había abandonado cuando se reunieron de nuevo en el vestíbulo media hora más tarde. Keigo estaba ante la puerta mientras él se pegaba a la pared y observaba de soslayo a Rukia, que intentaba abrocharse con dedos temblorosos una chaqueta negra. Toby, ajeno a la tensión que lo rodeaba, dormía en su sillita de coche.

Ichigo sentía como un constante cosquilleo en los dedos el deseo de tocar a Rukia para tranquilizarla. Era evidente que actuaba en contra de su voluntad, que en la media hora que había transcurrido la había asaltado la duda y que la única razón por la que no cambiaba de opinión era la perspectiva de un refugio seguro.

Keigo habló brevemente por teléfono e hizo una señala Ichigo. Éste asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de pensar que estaba mintiendo a sabiendas, pero excusándose en la convicción de que hacía lo mejor para Rukia y para el niño.

–Mi coche está aparcado delante de la puerta –dijo en tono tranquilo–. Mi gente abrirá un pasillo para que lo alcancemos. Supongo que los periodistas resultarán intimidantes, pero el truco es mantener la mirada fija en la puerta del coche y dirigirte a ella.

Rukia apretó los labios y asintió para darle a entender que comprendía.

–Intenta recordar que se marcharán en cuanto nos vayamos y que tus vecinos recuperarán la calma.-Tras mirar a Toby, que dormitaba en su sillita, Rukia volvió a asentir.–¿Me permites que me ocupe de tu hermano? –preguntó Ichigo .Ella lo miró e Ichigo vio que sus ojos ardían de ansiedad y miedo.

Sin poder contenerse, posó un dedo bajo su barbilla y le alzó el rostro.– confía en mi -dijo.

-Muy bien-dijo ella temblorosa. La expresión de Ichigo se endureció al tiempo que se agachaba para tomar la sillita de Toby por el asa. Al incorporarse, miró a Keigo, que tras dar unas instrucciones por teléfono, abrió la puerta. Rukia sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca aun antes de salir.

Keigo bloqueó la luz que se proyectaba sobre el porche; Ichigo le pasó un brazo por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y salieron juntos con paso decidido y la cabeza gacha.

Rukia actuó como él le había instruido y se concentró en el hombre que abría la puerta de la limusina.

Vio flashes, se oyeron gritos y percibió una multitud arremolinándose.–¿Qué se siente al ser la nieta de Byakuya Kuchiki?–Ichigo, ¿cuándo te enteraste de que no heredarías su fortuna?–¿Es verdad de que Byakuya Kuchiki quiere al niño?

Ichigo protegió el cuerpo de Rukia hasta dejarla sentada, luego dejó la silla de Toby y a continuación se sentó él. Su hombre cerró la puerta. Ella abrió los ojos angustiada, y se sobresaltó cuando la gente empezó a golpear los cristales, volviéndose a un lado y a otro para evitar que las cámaras la cegaran. El coche se puso en marcha y al mirar hacia adelante Rukia vio que lo conducía un chófer del que los separaba una mampara.–¡Dios mío! –exclamó cuando oyó sonido de sirenas por delante y por detrás–. ¿Llevamos escolta policial?

–Era la única manera de salir –explicó Ichigo.

Rukia asió el asa de la sillita de Toby y miró a Ichigo con ojos desorbitados.–¿Tan importante eres?

–Lo somos –le corrigió él .

Rukia comprendió por primera vez el giro que había dado su vida. Volviéndose, miró hacia atrás.–La prensa va a seguirnos.

–No podrán una vez estemos en el aire.

–¿En el aire? –preguntó ella, desconcertada.

–Sí. Un helicóptero nos llevará a nuestro destino. Dime qué hay que hacer para que tu hermano viaje seguro…«Maniobra de distracción». Ichigo no se sintió particularmente bien por usar tácticas de negociación empresarial, pero había tenido que renunciar a su sentido del juego limpio en el momento que había tomado la decisión de no dejar la casa sin Rukia y Toby.

Rukia se concentró en la tarea, centrando la silla del niño y pasándole el cinturón de seguridad.

–Es un niño muy tranquilo –comentó Ichigo, que observaba la maniobra.

–Sólo tiene tres semanas. Los bebés sólo comen y duermen a no ser que les pase algo –dijo ella, agachándose para besar la nariz del niño.

Ichigo admiró una vez más la calidad fina de su cabello y sus dedos largos y delgados.

–¿Quién es el hombre que hay en tu vida? –preguntó, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

Rukia se reclinó sobre el respaldo y se echó el cabello hacia atrás antes de contestar.–¿Quién dice que hay un hombre?

–Has cerrado la verja del jardín detrás de alguien que se ha marchado precipitadamente, y me preguntaba qué hombre era capaz de huir en lugar de quedarse a protegerte.

Al pensar en Tatsuki, Rukia sonrió. Aunque había tenido varios novios, no había mantenido ninguna relaciónimportante ni había llegado a sufrir por amor. Pero no pensaba darle esa información a Ichigo Kurosaki.–No creo que mi vida personal sea de tu incumbencia.

–Lo es si alguien puede vender una historia sobre ella a la prensa.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que se refería a la información que pudiera haberle dado a un amante sobre los secretos familiares.–¿Y qué hay de la mujer con la que sales tú? –preguntó ella, contraatacando–. ¿Sería capaz de vender una

exclusiva?.

Ichigo sonrió con desdén.–Yo no cuento secretos. Además, he preguntado primero.

–Yo tampoco –dijo ella, irritada con el efecto que aquella sonrisa tuvo sobre ella–. Y si hubiera algún hombre, creo que se consideraría desplazado tras verme subir en este coche contigo.

–¿Porque no podría competir con mi belleza y mi irresistible encanto? –bromeó él, aunque Rukia pensó que tenía ambas cosas en abundancia.

–Pensaba más bien en tu dinero y el de Byakuya. Tienen demasiado como para que les surjan competidores. Aunque tengo que admitir –añadió– que tus atributos físicos te hacen un adversario difícil.

Ichigo dejó escapar una profunda carcajada y Rukia se descubrió riendo con él. Era la primera vez que reía desde el inicio de aquellas espantosas semanas y se sintió culpable.

- te toca a ti- dijo ella concentrando su atención en él- sales con alguien?

-No.

-La prensa dice otra cosa. ¿Qué hay de la modelo de Nueva York?

Ichigo dio un fingido suspiro de resignación.–Algunas mujeres adoran la publicidad. Rompimos después de que concediera esa entrevista.

–Mi padre siempre dice… –Rukia calló bruscamente y miró al suelo.

–¿Qué solía decir tu padre? –preguntó Ichigo con delicadeza. Rukia iba a decir que su padre siempre decía que los bienes materiales no importaban, sólo el amor. Pero tenía un nudo en la garganta

-Coincidí con él un par de ocasiones-dijo ichigo quedamente. Y ella alzó la cabeza–. Yo era muy pequeño y pensaba que él era muy mayor, aunque sólo tendría dieciocho años. Me llevó a jugar futbol, algo que no había hecho nunca nadie..

Rukia tragó saliva.–¿Ni tu padre?

–Había muerto el año anterior. Apenas lo recuerdo. Viajaba demasiado por negocios y era demasiado importante como para jugar conmigo. Ya hemos llegado –dijo, sonando aliviado de tener una excusa para cortar aquella conversación.

Rukia miró al frente a tiempo de ver que el coche de policía que los precedía giraba hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que la limusina aminoraba la velocidad y cruzaba una verja. Mirando hacia atrás, vio que los dos coches de policía bloqueaban el hueco que dejaba la verja. Tras ellos, vio detenerse la caravana de periodistas que los había seguido y vio la frustración reflejada en los rostros de éstos, que se bajaban de sus coches protestando. Aliviada, se volvió hacia adelante. Pero el alivio desapareció al instante.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, alarmada.

–Nuestro próximo medio de transporte –dijo Ichigo.

–¡Pero… es un avión! Observando el aerodinámico perfil de su avión privado,

Ichigo contestó:–Eso parece.

continuará...

chan chan chan! el próximo capítulo se viene buenooo xddd dejen sus reviews u.u no sean maloos xddd emmm y eso o cuidense nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :DDD ahh se me olvidaba y dejen sus reviews u.u xdddd


	4. Chapter 4

Bueeeeeno aqui está el capitulo 4 como lo prometí espero que les guste :DD

dejen reviews u.u

bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo y el libro pertenece a michelle reid

aquiii vamooos :DDDD

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 4

intentando dominar el pánico, Rukia murmuró.

-Has dicho que era un helicóptero. ¿Vamos a ir a tu casa en avión?

-Sí-confirmó él, mientras el chófer bajaba e iba a abrir su puerta. Al humedecerse los labios, Rukia notó que le temblaban.

-¿Dónde está tu casa?

Rukia se dió cuenta de que debía haber hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad. Ichigo permanecía inmóvil, pero su mirada de acero hizo que, intuitivamente, ella agarrara el asa de la sillita.

La tensión electrizó el aire.

Cuando el chófer fue a abrir, Ichigo pegó en el cristal con los nudillos para detenerlo, sin apartar la mirada de Rukia.–Vamos a Grecia –dijo.

–¿A Grecia? –exclamó ella, poniéndose en guardia–.Pero dijiste que…

–No he dicho que mi casa estuviera en Inglaterra –dijo él, como si esperara que Rukia aceptara la situación sin presentar batalla. Pero no fue así.

–Ni yo ni mi hermano vamos a ir a Grecia –dijo Rukia al tiempo que intentaba soltar el cinturón de seguridad del niño.

–¿Y dónde piensas ir? –preguntó Ichigo.

–A casa.

–¿Cómo?

–¡Andando, si es preciso! –exclamó ella. Y mirándolo fijamente, añadió–: O quizá vaya a hablar con la prensa y les diga que eres un tramposo y un mentiroso, y que me has secuestrado.

Por primera vez Ichigo hizo un gesto de irritación.–Puede que haya mentido por omisión –dijo entre dientes–. Pero ni he hecho trampa ni te estoy raptando.

Rukia siguió intentando soltar torpemente el cinturón de la sillita.

–¿Y qué es esto, unas vacaciones?

–Por ejemplo.

–¿Quién nos espera al final del viaje, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki? -La forma en que pronunció ambos nombres, como si la envenenaran, sacó a Ichigo de sus casillas.

–No- dijo sujetando la sillita por el lateral Rukia por fin la soltó y agarró el asa–. ¿Quieres parar y escucharme.

–¿Para qué me sigas mintiendo? ¿Crees que soy idiota?–Rukia cerró ambas manos alrededor del asa–. ¡Me pediste que confiara en ti y ya ves de qué me ha servido!

–Puedes confiar en mí –insistió Ichigo–. No vamos a casa de Byakuya. Te juro por mi honor que la oferta de un refugio era sincera.

Rukia lo miró despectivamente antes de soltar una mano y palpar la puerta a tientas, en busca de la manija.

–Debía haber sabido que tu amabilidad era una impostura –dijo con voz trémula–. Después de todo, eres su representante. No me extraña que mi padre los evitara a todos los de su calaña.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kaien.

–¡No oses pronunciar su nombre! –gritó ella–. Para ti es el señor Chiki. Ahora comprendo que no soportara llevar el apellido Kuchiki.

-Yo no soy uno de ellos, Rukia- dijo Ichigo-. Reconozco que no te dije toda la verdad sobre nuestro destino, pero...- Dejó escapar una maldición al ver que Rukia se ponía a temblar como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y que había adquirido una palidez espectral.-escucha, Rukia.. ¡Maldita sea!- masculló Ichigo cuando Rukia abrió la puerta súbitamente y bajó del coche.

Ichigo bajó precipitadamente y la alcanzó cuando se agachaba para tomar a Toby.

Apretando los dientes, la ensartó por la cintura y tiró de ella antes de que pudiera asir el asa de la sillita. Ella se retorció y pataleó hasta que Ichigo la dejó en el suelo y sujetándola por los hombros la obligó a volverse.

-Escucha- dijo, entre enfadado y suplicante-. Siento haberte disgustado tanto.

¿Disgustarla? Rukia alzó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos violetas tan llenos de rencor que supo que aquella palabra quedaba lejos de describir sus sentimientos.

-¡Te odio!- sollozó ella.- Mi abuelo y tú me han destrozado la vida, y si no me sueltas, voy a gritar pidiendo socorro.

Tomó aire y abrió la boca para cumplir su amenaza, pero Ichigo ahogó el grito apretando sus labios contra los de ella. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de usar ese recurso para detenerla, pero una vez hecho, ni se le pasó por la cabeza retirarse. Los labios de Rukia estaban entreabiertos y temblorosos, sus lenguas se rozaron y se produjo un estallido de calor de una fuerza explosiva. Aunque Rukia seguía llorando, le devolvió el beso con una frenética urgencia, e Ichigo supo que actuaba de forma inconsciente.

Más allá de la pista, al otro lado de la verja, se elevaron varias cámaras telescópicas para capturar el beso. Su personal de seguridad permaneció impasible mientras veían a su jefe besar apasionadamente a la nieta de Byakuya Kuchiki cuando acababan de verlos tener una pelea monumental. Y aun así, la pasión reverberaba entre ellos como si hubiera adquirido vida propia.

Estrechó a Rukia contra sí, y la dureza de su cuerpo la hizo gemir con desmayo.

Separando sus labios bruscamente de los de él, Rukia lo rechazó con temblorosa decisión. -¡Te has propasado!

-Pero tú has participado por voluntad propia- dijo él, que no se reconocía en aquel estado de descontrol.

-Eres... eres...- Rukia se quedó sin palabras. Sentía los labios hinchados y calientes. Sensaciones que desconocía recorrían su cuerpo intensificándose en sus partes más íntimas, desde los pezones endurecidos hasta la pelvis, contra la que Ichigo presionaba la evidencia de su respuesta física. La forma en que la miraba en ese momento, como si fuera a besarla de nuevo, le hizo sentir a un tiempo temor y deseo. -Suéltame- susurró, rozando con su aliento el de él.

Ichigo se sentía alerta, vigorizado. La nieta de Byakuya se había convertido para él en una obsesión en un tiempo récord, y se quedó desarmado cuando aquellos espectaculares ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- gimió ella.

Al oír un ruido a su lado, se giró instintivamente. Espantada, vio que el choche, con las puertas todavía abiertas, se había alejado-¡Ichigo! ¡Toby está en el coche! ¿Qué hace ese hombre con mi hermano?.

El pánico se apoderó de ella, sumiéndola en una espiral de terror. Miró a Ichigo y encontró su rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Por favor !- suplicó llorosa-. ¡No me quites a mi hermano!

Con los labios apretados, Ichigo le dijo algo, pero ella no lo oyó porque el miedo la ensordecía. Habían entrado en el avión y Ichigo la conducía hacia el interior. Rukia se revolvía y le pegaba con los puños.

-¡Toby!- gritó una y otra vez hasta que el nombre resonó en su cabeza.

Dejándola en un asiento, Ichigo se puso en cuclillas delante de ella.-Escúchame, Rukia- dijo con firmeza, consciente de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria. Temblaba como una hoja y no dejaba de llorar y llamar a su hermano.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y le ató el cinturón de seguridad.-Despega- dijo a alguien.

Le daba lo mismo quién lo hiciera con tal de que obedecieran su orden. Como si sus palabras hubieran atravesado la niebla del cerebro de Rukia ésta se asió a las solapas de su chaqueta. -Ichigo, por favor. Necesito a mi hermano. Por favor, Ichigo, por favor.- Fue como el gemido de un animal herido, ante el que nadie podría permanecer impasible. Todos los presentes incluido Ichigo, se quedaron helados, e Ichigo no recordó haberse sentido nunca ni tan enfadado ni tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

Keigo lo miró con desaprobación.

-Su hermano, está aquí, Señorita Kuchiki- dijo con una dulzura que Ichigo, que lo conocía desde hacía años, nunca le había oído usar.

Rukia alzó la mirada y vio al niño todavía en su sillita.-Toby- susurró, aliviada.

-Tengo que colocarlo con un arnés de seguridad mientras despegamos- continuó Keigo en el mismo tono.- Está sólo dos filas por delante de usted. Está a salvo conmigo, se lo prometo.

-Gracias- musitó ella antes de volverse hacia Ichigo- Creía que...

-Ya sé lo que pensabas- dijo Ichigo con solemnidad- Puedo tener muchos defectos Rukia, pero te prometo que jamás le daré a Toby a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Rukia asintió aunque se preguntaba por qué iba a creerlo. - Él es todo lo que tengo- apretando los labios, sus ojos se posaron en los dedos con los que aún se aferraba a las solapas de Ichigo- Es todo lo que me queda de ellos y... - sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos como una arrolladora ola de dolorosa tristeza. Durante tres semanas había logrado contenerse. Había permanecido tranquila, guardando sus sentimientos bajo llave porque había tenido que demostrar que podía ser una buena madre para Toby. Entonces había aparecido aquel hombre y, por primera vez, había bajado la guardia... Y aquella era la consecuencia: estaba en un avión en medio de la nada, a punto de despegar hacia Grecia.

Ichigo la observó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar de nuevo por sus mejillas; unas lágrimas distintas a las que se había permitido hasta ese momento. Apretando los labios y con expresión inescrutable, él cerró los brazos en torno a ella y con una mano le hizo apoyar el rostro en su pecho. No le ofreció caricias reconfortantes ni la animó a llorar. Se limitó a mirar fijamente el respaldo del asiento de Rukia y a sostenerla mientras el profundo pozo de tristeza en el que estaba sumida brotaba como una imparable cascada.

Rukia desahogó en violentos sollozos entre los que Ichigo oyó susurrar entrecortadamente «mamá» y «papá».

El auxiliar de vuelo se aproximó con cautela.- Señor tiene que sentarse.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, reacio a moverse, y tras unos segundos el auxiliar se marchó. Los motores se pusieron en marcha y el sintió la vibración en los pies. En cuanto alcanzaron altitud suficiente, soltó el cinturón de Rukia y, tomándola en brazos fue con ella hacia el dormitorio que había en la parte de atrás. Cerrando la puerta a su espalda con el hombro, se quitó los zapatos ayudándose de los pies y depositó a Rukia en la cama. Como seguía asida a sus solapas, en lugar de soltarse, se echó a su lado, manteniéndola abrazada. Cada uno de sus sollozos era un golpe contra su cruel y desconsiderada arrogancia.

Cuando finalmente Rukia quedó exhausta y se adormeció, Ichigo permaneció a su lado, consciente de que jamás había abrazado a ningún ser humano tan estrechamente, ni siquiera durante el sexo. Esperó a que los dedos de Rukia se aflojaran y se desplazó con cuidado para levantarse e ir al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella con los ojoscerrados, dominado por un espantoso sentimiento de culpa.

Rukia despertó con la vaga sensación de que había sucedido algo malo. En su mente se sucedían imágenes de sí misma gritando a Ichigo, besándolo, suplicándole y llorando. Se movió tentativamente, frunciendo el ceño ante la certeza de que se había humillado en público. Descubrió que estaba en una cama, cubierta con un edredón pero completamente vestida.

Resistiéndose a abrir los ojos, permaneció tumbada, utilizando el resto de sus sentidos. Al percibir la vibración recordó súbitamente el motivo de la pelea con Ichigo y el miedo que había sentido al creer que la separaban de Toby.

-Así que estás despierta- dijo una voz a su lado. Rukia abrió los ojos sobresaltada. - Creía que ibas a dormir todo el viaje- añadió.

Girando la cabeza, los ojos de Rukia se encontraron con dos ojos ámbar que la miraban con sorna.

Ichigo estaba echado a su lado, incorporado sobre un codo y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Llevaba unos pantalones de seda grises y una camisa azul pálido.

-Toby- musitó ella.

-Está aqui- dijo él, indicando el espacio que había entre los dos. Siguiendo su mirada, Rukia vio a su hermano profundamente dormido.

–Ha tomado un biberón entero –le informó Ichigo–. Luego he realizado una tarea impropia de un hombre de mi clase –bromeó.

–¿Lo cambiaste? –preguntó Rukia, perpleja.

–Sí, aunque primero me ha manchado el traje. Pero como ya me lo habías mojado tú con tus lágrimas, no me ha importado tener que cambiarme. No añadió que se había negado a que lo ayudaran. Había decidido cuidar del niño a modo de expiación, así como soportar las miradas de reproche que había recibido de su personal.

–No sé qué decir –masculló Rukia.

–Basta con un «muchas gracias»

–No te las mereces. Nos has secuestrado.

–¿Volvemos a las hostilidades? –suspirando profundamente, Ichigo se puso en pie.

–Mentiste y me engañaste hasta conseguir que perdiera la cabeza.

–Que perdiste la cabeza es cierto –dijo Ichigo mientras abría un armario–, pero creía que había sido por el beso.

Rukia se negó a mirarlo o a responder a la provocación.–Supongo que no debería extrañarme tu comportamiento puesto que has crecido bajo la influencia de Byakuya Kuchiki –dijo, sentándose y tomando a Toby en brazos-Eres desconsiderado, cruel y manipulador, aparte de carecer de escrúpulos.

–Has resumido mi personalidad a la perfección, Rukia –dijo él , descolgando una chaqueta de una percha–.¿Aceptarías mis disculpas por haberte asustado tanto?

–¿Ordenarías que el avión diera media vuelta rumbo a Inglaterra.

Ichigo hizo una breve pausa en el proceso de ponerse la chaqueta y se limitó a decir:- No Rukia.

No pudo resistirse a mirarlo y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el magnífico aspecto que ofrecía, lo que la hizo más consciente de lo desaliñada que estaba ella.–Entonces tus disculpas tienen tan poco valor como tu palabra –dijo, aunque en cuanto habló sintió que se encendía una luz de alarma en su mente por haberse extralimitado. Desvió la mirada, que tuvo que volver a alzar hacia el rostro de Ichigo cuando éste rodeó la cama hasta ponerse a su altura. Observándola con el niño en brazos y rodeada del plumoso edredón, Ichigo pensó que parecía la viva representación de la madre tierra, aunque nunca había visto una estatua con aquellos ojos violetas, el cabello negro azulado, y los labios tan carnosos y tentadores.

–Si te hubiera dicho la verdad sobre el viaje, ¿habrías venido?

–No –dijo ella, retirándose el cabello de la cara.

–Entonces mi honor permanece intacto. Tú no podías seguir donde estabas, y el único lugar donde yo podía ponerte a salvo era en mi casa, en Grecia. Ya me he disculpado por los medios que he utilizado, Rukia, pero lo cierto es que el niño que tienes en brazos es medio griego, como tú, y tiene derecho a conocer a su familia griega. ¿O es que pensabas incluir a la próxima generación en la disputa familiar? Porque si es así, no eres mejor persona que el hombre al que te resistes a llamar «abuelo». Piensa en ello –fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir, añadió- Aterrizaremos dentro de una hora. Tu maleta está en el cuarto de baño, te recomiendo que te arregles antes de salir.

Rukia miró su espalda con odio y musitó:–Cazafortunas.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado. Rukia no estaba segura de por qué lo había dicho, pero el pulso se le aceleró al ver que Ichigo retrocedía. La dureza que había adquirido su rostro le cortó la respiración. Pasando al ataque, añadió:–Viniste a casa y me convenciste de que te siguiera. Puede que hasta animaras a los periodistas para que me asustaran –se puso en pie y dejó a Toby en la cama–Byakuya quiere a su nieto y estás decidido a cumplir sus órdenes aun cuando implique llevarme a mí también.

–¿Y eso me convierte en un cazafortunas? –preguntó él con una engañosa calma que aterrorizó a Rukia.

Apretando los puños, intentó no dejarse intimidar.–Hasta hace tres semanas, tú eras el heredero de Byakuya. No sé mucho de leyes, pero imagino que la aparición de Toby y mía cambia un tanto las cosas. Si no, ¿por qué te ibas a tomar tanto trabajo en llevarnos a Grecia? Ichigo permaneció callado, mirándola fijamente.–¡Di algo! –estalló Rukia.

–Estoy esperando a que llegues a tus propias conclusiones antes de dar mi opinión–dijo él.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos.–Me dijiste que Byakuya estaba muy enfermo y que quería a mi hermano. Si me incluyes a mí es por evitar el escándalo que supondría separarnos. Así que supongo que quieres quedar bien con mi abuelo- aunque una voz interior le aconsejaba que callara, no puedo contenerse- ¿O has trazado un plan para seguir siendo el heredero y convertirte en tutor de Toby?

-¿Esa es tu definición de cazafortunas?- preguntó Ichigo con la mirada clavada en ella. Cuando asintió, Ichigo continuó- Se ve que nos has tenido en cuenta que hay otro medio más simple de mantener el control sobre la fortuna de Byakuya, en el que tú estás implicada.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo ella con voz trémula.

-Bastaría con hacerte mi esposa y adoptar a Toby. Dos por el precio de uno- dijo él con una sonrisa cruel- Y puesto que no tengo honor y miento y secuestro a inocentes...-Ichigo fue acorralándola hasta que Rukia chocó contra la pared.

Tras una breve y teatral pausa, continuó- De hecho, a Byakuya le encantaría ese plan. Los griegos son muy románticos- mirándola fijamente y con una insinuante sonrisa, añadió- Lo que me pregunto es a qué tienes más miedo, si a tu abuelo, a mí... o a ti misma.

Rukia fue consciente de que el corazón le latía desbocado y que le faltaba el aire, pero por más que intentó reaccionar, no pudo separar su mirada de los sensuales labios de Ichigo.

-Claro que si no estás dispuesta a cumplir el acuerdo- siguió él, con un brillo sarcástico que puso la carne de gallina a Rukia-, te enviaré junto a Byakuya para que te encierre hasta que cambies de opinión. Ya sabes que los hombres griegos no tenemos escrúpulos. Puede que incluso decida...-alzó la mano y la plantó al lado de la cabeza de Rukia-besarte de nuevo- musitó-, o acostarme contigo- y acercó su cuerpo al de ella con provocadora lentitud-. De hecho, podría hacerte mi mujer incluso antes de que pisemos tierra griega y convertirte en mi...

Rukia lo abofeteó. Alzó la mano y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre su mejilla. La palma le dolió al entrar en contacto con sus marcados pómulos, pero le dio lo mismo- ¡Quítate de mi vista- dijo entre dientes.

continuará...

ahhhh rukia eres valiente al haberlo golpeado chan chan chan bueeno ese fue el capitulo 4, :DDDD dejen reviews ! u.u cuidense muuucho nos vemoos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hooooola bueno bueno me pidieron actualizar pronto y así lo hice xd ya que la historia está terminada *O* por lo que no quedará botadita por nada del muundo XD gracias por sus reviews sigan dejandolos u.u

bueno bueno aquiii vamoos

bleach no me pertenece es de Tite kubo, si fuera mio habria mas ichiruki! xdd y el libro es mérito de michelle reid

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 5

Ichigo se irguió, dio un paso atrás y por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. La desagradable escena que acababa de producirse flotaba en el aire entre ellos creando una mezcla de emociones entre las que Rukia reconoció, preocupada, la atracción. Estaba segura de que odiaba a Ichigo y, sin embargo, también había deseado que la besara.

Por eso mismo lo había abofeteado, huyendo de un deseo que se negaba a sentir. Los ojos de Ichigo eran dos brasas cuyo ardor le permitió intuir que también él se sentía confuso. Estaba pálido bajo su complexión morena, y sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados.

Finalmente, él dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.–Me temo que he vuelto a comportarme inadecuadamente –admitió–. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

Rukia no pudo pronunciar palabra y, tras unos segundos, Ichigo dio media vuelta y se marchó. Una vez se quedó sola, Rukia se separó de la pared y se dejó caer sobre la cama al tiempo que liberaba el aire que había quedado encerrado en sus pulmones. Tenía la sensación de acabar de participar en una pelea de boxeo; estaba exhausta. Y lo peor era que ella misma había provocado la discusión al acusar a Ichigo de cazafortunas. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho si, a pesar de todo e incluso a su pesar, no creía que fuera capaz de caer tan bajo? Lo cierto era que ya no sabía qué creer. Al levantarse aquella mañana y encontrar la carta de su abuelo se había sentido herida y resentida. Cuando abrió la puerta y apareció Ichigo Kurosaki lo había dejado pasar con la seguridad de que lo echaría en cuestión de minutos. Y sin embargo, cuanto más hablaban, o peleaban, pensó con una sonrisa, más intuía que podía confiar en él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio confiaría en un mentiroso? ¿Por qué prefería pensar que lo que acababa de decir sólo había sido una manera de vengarse de que lo acusara de ser un cazafortunas?

Toby se sacudió con hipo, y Rukia se volvió.–No te han quitado los gases –dijo. Recordó que había sido el propio Ichigo el que lo había atendido, y sonrió al ver que no había conseguido cerrar bien los corchetes del mono. Aquel desconcertante hombre era una mezcla de dulzura y severidad, de consideración y crueldad. Porque Rukia estaba convencida de que había cuidado de Toby como muestra de arrepentimiento.

Inclinándose hacia él, le puso bien el mono y se lo llevó al hombro.–¿Qué hacemos, Toby? –preguntó–. ¿Aceptamos la oferta de ir a conocer al abuelo, o seguimos con la batalla? El niño eructó y Rukia volvió a dejarlo en la cama.–Ya que estamos prácticamente en Grecia, supongo que no vale la pena que sigamos protestando –decidió, dando un suspiro. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que para entrar en Grecia necesitarían pasaportes…Diez minutos más tarde, después de arreglarse, Rukia volvió a la cabina principal.

Sólo entonces fue consciente del lujoso interior, y le desconcertó que hasta seis miembros del personal se pusieran en pie para recibirla.

Sentado relajadamente en su asiento, Ichigo alzó la mirada del ordenador, observando aquella demostración voluntaria de respeto de sus hombres a la pasajera, y no pudo evitar compararla con las miradas de reproche que le habían dirigido a él.

Ni siquiera Keigo que lo miró al pasar por su lado para recibir a Rukia, le hablaba. Ichigo volvió su atención al ordenador mientras le oía preguntar a Rukia si había descansado y se ofrecía a colocar al niño en su asiento de vuelo. Nunca había visto aquella faceta de Keigo, y menos aún cuando al salir del dormitorio, se le había acercado para decirle que su comportamiento había sido vergonzoso.

Y aunque estaba de acuerdo con él, Ichigo no estuvo dispuesto a admitirlo. Como tampoco le hubiese confiado que había otros sentimientos implicados, como el deseo y la atracción. La nieta de Byakuya, con sus vivos ojos violetas su cabello negro y su pálida piel, asaltaba sus sentidos, dejándolo sin capacidad de reacción. El hecho de que se enfrentara a él como una igual no hacía sino despertar aún más su curiosidad.

Aunque ella se habría sentido ofendida de saberlo, lo cierto era que tenía la fuerza de Byakuya. Era una criatura valiente en la adversidad y decidida a sobrevivir. Ichigo la admiraba y la deseaba en partes iguales. Se había sentido cómodo con ella desde el instante en que puso el pie en su casa y por eso mismo no se había molestado en cuestionarse si le parecería bien el plan que había preparado para ella y para su hermano.

Había actuado como un hombre concentrado en cumplir una misión, dominado por la adrenalina de tener que tomar decisiones, y no se había parado a pensar que cualquier golpe podía derribar sus frágiles defensas.

Como consecuencia Ichigo estaba seguro de que recordaría durante mucho tiempo los desgarradores gemidos de dolor que habían brotado de su garganta. Era su castigo y lo merecía. Como el de que lo acusara de cazafortunas.

Su perfume a manzana precedió. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un vestido negro y el cabello recogido en una coleta floja.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo ella.

-Por favor, toma asiento- le ofreció él, dejando a un lado el ordenador.

Rukia se mordió el labio, porque hubiera preferido sentarse enfrente de él y evitar la proximidad, pero finalmente se sentó con la espalda muy erguida y dijo: -Has olvidado que para entrar en Grecia necesitamos pasaportes. Vamos a tener que volver.

Ichigo la miró sin inmutarse.-está resuelto- dijo con obvia satisfacción de sí mismo.

Luego se inclinó hacia el lado y, sacando una carpeta lateral del asiento, los puso sobre la mesa.

Rukia lo observó desconcertada mientras él abría la cremallera y rebuscaba hasta sacar un documento con el sello del gobierno británico, que le tendió.

-Tu hermano viaja con un visado de urgencia-explicó mientras ella lo leía-. La solicité aduciendo a la gravedad del estado de salud de tu abuelo.

Ichigo le pasó otros papeles.

-Ésta es una carta de tu médico diciendo que Toby está en condiciones de viajar; y ésta, otra de los servicios sociales dándote permiso para viajar al extranjero con tu hermano.

-¿Conseguiste todo esto sin que nadie se molestara en consultármelo?- preguntó Rukia, perpleja.

Ichigo asintió.-Sólo como medida de precaución por si surgían problemas con la custodia- aclaró- En unos días llegará un pasaporte en regla para Toby a la embajada en Atenas.–Como te he dicho, todo el mundo se mostró muy comprensivo.

Rukia dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.–Claro, y como eres tan encantador y un gran manipulador…

–Dicen que es una de mis mayores virtudes. -Rukia lo miró y vio que esbozaba una sonrisa a la vez que con la mirada le pedía disculpas. Apoyándose en el respaldo sacudió la cabeza con impotencia, pensando que el encanto no era más que una de las muchas características que hacían que aquel hombre consiguiera lo que se propusiera. A su pesar, sintió que los labios se le alargaban en una sonrisa.

Aprovechando la tregua, Ichigo llamó con la mirada al auxiliar y le pidió un té para Rukia.–Y dile a Keigo que vaya a ver al niño. Me ha parecido oírlo.- .El auxiliar asintió y fue en la dirección indicada.

Rukia hizo ademán de ir ella misma, pero Ichigo la retuvo posando su mano sobre la de ella.–Quédate y charla conmigo –dijo con voz ronca. Rukia titubeó y perdió el impulso. No la detuvo el deseo de quedarse con el que, después de todo, era el enemigo, sino la sorpresa de que sus dedos descansaran sobre los suyos con delicadeza, suplicantes más que impositivos.

Rukia bajó la mirada y vio el contraste entre la piel de Ichigo, morena y cálida, y la fría palidez de la suya. Un calor que empezaba a resultarle familiar se asentó en su vientre, mientras se amonestaba por ser tan contradictoria. U odiaba a Ichigo o le gustaba, pero no podía sentir las dos cosas simultáneamente.

–No soy tu enemigo –musitó él como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento–. Sé que te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mí. Pero quiero demostrarte que soy digno de tu confianza .

Rukia sintió en su fuero interno que quería ceder. ¿Estaría sufriendo síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿Era una estúpida por querer creer en él? Keigo pasó a su lado de camino a ver a Toby.

En una decisión súbita, Rukia lo detuvo.–Ya voy yo –dijo al hombre de seguridad. Y sin mirar a Ichigo, sacó la mano de debajo de la de él, se incorporó y se fue.

Aterrizaron cuando el sol se ponía sobre el centelleante mar. Keigo, que parecía haberse convertido en su protector, se ocupó de desembarcar a Toby, y Rukia no se molestó en evitarlo.

Todos los tripulantes estaban de pie, recogiendo sus cosas, incluido Ichigo, que le daba la espalda. Rukia se descubrió pensando que tenía una espalda perturbadoramente musculosa, y se obligó a mirar a otro lado. En cuanto se detuvieron los motores, Ichigo habló por teléfono. Rukia le oyó dar órdenes con voz grave y aterciopelada. Al ver que iba a ponerse una chaqueta, Keigo dijo:–No la necesita, _thespinis._ La temperatura exterior es de veintisiete grados.

Al ponérsela en el brazo, Rukia se giró y descubrió a Ichigo observándola con expresión turbada y ella alzó la barbilla mecánicamente, consciente de que se había ruborizado. Bajaron del avión. Ichigo la precedía y Rukia observó que, a pesar del calor, se había puesto la chaqueta, recuperando su aspecto de elegante hombre de negocios. Keigo, con Toby, cerraba el grupo.

Rukia se detuvo un instante para dejarse envolver por el calor y el perfume a jazmín, limón y tomillo que impregnaba el aire. Al final de la pista había una hilera de coches esperándolos: dos limusinas, un pequeño autobús y un sedán junto al que había un hombre con aspecto oficial. Rukia vio que el personal de Ichigo se dirigía hacia el oficial con unos pasaportes. Él los siguió con la bolsa del ordenador al hombro, hablando por teléfono y haciendo gestos de impaciencia con la mano libre.

A los pocos pasos, Rukia sintió una extraña sensación, y cuando la identificó, tuvo que detenerse. Estaba en Grecia. Pensó: «estoy pisando la tierra natal de mi padre por primera vez en mi vida». Entre todas las razones por las que no había querido hacer aquel viaje, no se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella extraña, electrizante sensación que irradiaba desde sus pies e iba recorriendo su cuerpo hasta convertirse en la revelación de que aquél era uno de los momentos más profundos e intensos que había experimentado nunca. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por la sensación y por la peculiar noción de que por fin estaba en casa, una idea absurda, puesto que ella era tan británica como el té, el olor a rosas en verano, o el Big Ben. Ella era una chica de climas grises y húmedos, una pelinegra con piel delicada. Era la hija de su madre. Y sin embargo en aquel instante sintió que sus genes griegos pugnaban por escapar de los escondites donde hasta entonces habían permanecido y apoderarse de ella como animales hambrientos.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente, dejándose poseer por aquella sensación de paz.¿ Sería esa la razón de que su padre no hubiera querido volver nunca?¿Sabía que, como ella, experimentaría aquella sensación casi espiritual de que volvía a su hogar?

–Rukia… -Aquella voz de nuevo, grave, modulada como la de supadre. Sólo que en aquella ocasión, reconoció la diferencia. Bajó la barbilla y al abrir los ojos vio a Ichigo, aún más guapo bajo la luz de su sol natal. Sus ojos habían perdido su calidad de acero y habían adquirido el aspecto aterciopelado del chocolate. La miraba con preocupación, y sus brazos formaban una curva a ambos lados de ella,como si se preparara a sujetarla por si se desmayaba.

–Estoy bien –musitó ella.

–No lo parece –dijo él.

–Ha sido el shock de estar aquí después de tantos años–admitió–. No esperaba sentir… nada.

Ichigo empezaba a darse cuenta de que la hermosa hija de Kaien Kuchiki

sentía todo profunda y apasionadamente. La curiosidad de cómo se traduciría esa intensidad en la cama activó sus sentidos, pero también le hizo bajar los brazos en un brusco gesto de retirada.«Territorio prohibido», se dijo.

Rukia se había situado en él desde el momento en que lo acusó de ir tras el dinero de su abuelo. El cambio de actitud en Ichigo devolvió la devolvió a la realidad, y al mirar en la distancia vio que sólo quedaban las dos limusinas.–Perdona –dijo–. Te estoy retrasando.

–No te preocupes –dijo él amablemente–. Ya hemos resuelto todos los trámites.

–¿Dónde está Toby?

–Con Keigo, en el segundo coche –Ichigo sacó un pasaporte del bolsillo y se lo dio–. Aquí tienes. Espero que no te importe que Keigo lo sacara de tu caja de documentos.

–Gracias –dijo ella, pensando que era demasiado tarde para protestar.

–Y ahora, si ya te has empapado de la tierra de tus ancestros, será mejor que nos vayamos. Rukia asintió y lo siguió. Era consciente de haberlo irritado, pero no sabía exactamente por qué.

Encogiéndose de hombros, miró de nuevo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Habían aterrizado en un pequeño aeropuerto privado y en la distancia se veía el mar y colinas cubiertas por pinos.–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó.

–En Thalia –dijo Ichigo.

Rukia aceleró el paso para ponerse a su altura. –Thalia era la hija de Zeus –comentó, intentando recordar la mitología griega.

–O la ninfa de la juventud –sugirió él.

–¿Es una isla? –inquirió Rukia con suspicacia, deteniéndose bruscamente.

Ichigo había llegado al coche y se volvió con gesto deimpaciencia.–¿Te importaría dejar las lecciones de historia griega para otro momento? Se está haciendo tarde y tengo que volver antes de que anochezca.

Rukia giró sobre sí misma observando los alrededores. Estaban rodeados de mar. Debía tratarse de una isla muy pequeña.–Lo has hecho de nuevo, ¿verdad? –dijo airada–. ¡Haz incumplido tu promesa! .

Ichigo suspiró.–Es imposible tener una conversación normal contigo. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora?

–¿Que qué pasa? –Rukia alzó los brazos–. ¡Esto! Que piensas marcharte y dejarnos a Toby y a mí con Byakuya Kuchiki.

–¿Te has vuelto loca? –replicó Ichigo indignado–. Esta isla es mía, no de Byakuya. ¿Ni siquiera sabes dónde nació tu padre? Por la cara de sorpresa de Rukia, Ichigo dedujo que no tenía ni idea.

El sol del atardecer hacía resplandecer su cabello como si fuera un halo. «Maldita sea», oyó en su cabeza. Y supo perfectamente qué le hacía jurar.

–¡La isla de tu abuelo se llama Argiris! –dijo, furioso, señalando con un brazo –. Queda a unos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí.

–Ah –dijo ella. Y miró en la dirección que le indicaba como si pudiera ver a esa distancia. Ichigo se permitió el culpable placer de imaginarse a sí mismo aproximándose a ella para estrecharla en un abrazo y besar los labios que fruncía en un encantador mohín.

-Sube al coche-ordenó al tiempo que abría la puerta y esperaba a que Rukia entrara.

Una vez más, su perfume le precedió, avivando sus sentidos.

-Si no confío en ti, es por tu culpa- dijo ella con frialdad, antes de meterse en el coche con un resoplido.

Ichigo cerró la puerta con firmeza y fue hacia el otro coche bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia. Comprobar que no podía soportar viajar con ella le produjo un vacío en el estómago.

-Es mejor no hacerle enfadar- dijo una voz a su lado.

continuara...

bueno bueno este capi quedó algo más corto, pero ya se viene lo bueno xdd se incendió parte de mi escuela hoy así que xdd aproveché el tiempo libre para actualizar jajaja cuidense! dejen sus reviews u.u nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye!:DDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

mil gracias por los reviews :DDD bueno aqui les paso a dejar el capitulo 6 espero que les gustee :)

bleach no me pertenece es de tite kubo, y el libro es merito de michelle reid

aquiii vamooos :DDDDD

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 6

Rukia miró sobresaltada hacia el ángulo opuesto y vio a Keigo con Toby, plácidamente dormido a su lado.–Es mejor no dejarse apabullar por personas como él –replicó ella.

–Lo ha provocado.

–Me he limitado a hacerle una pregunta y él se ha puesto furioso –se defendió Rukia aunque era consciente de haber querido irritarlo. Al ver que el coche de delante arrancaba, se preguntó a dónde iría, pero como no estaba dispuesta a mostrar su curiosidad preguntándoselo a Keigo, se dijo que le era indiferente.

–Tiene asuntos pendientes en el pueblo –dijo éste, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento– Luego debe marcharse antes de que anochezca porque en este aeropuerto no se puede despegar de noche.

–Creía que la isla le pertenecía.

–Es su lugar de nacimiento y el de varias generaciones de Kurosakis antes que él –explicó Keigo–. Ichigo construyó el aeropuerto, el hospital y una escuela nueva; además, proporciona trabajo a quien quiera quedarse, o le ayuda a buscarlo a quien prefiere instalarse en otro lugar. Keigo hablaba de su jefe con orgullo y afecto, pero Rukia mantuvo su testaruda determinación de pensar mal de él aunque el resto del mundo lo considerara un santo. También el diablo conquistaba a la gente otorgándole favores… a cambio de su alma. ¡Y ella estaba decidida a no caer en la trampa! Odiaba a Ichigo hasta tal punto que sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Desde que dejaron el aeropuerto habían circulado por una carretera que transcurría entre pinos; poco a poco los árboles fueron clareando y el paisaje dio paso a prados salpicados de olivos y naranjos. Hacia adelante se veía el brillo del mar, y la carretera avanzaba sinuosamente hacia un cruce. Al llegar, el primer coche giró hacia la izquierda; el suyo, a la derecha. La carretera avanzó paralela una playa de arenas blancas, limitada por un pinar.

Rukia vio varios veleros y le sorprendió pasar junto a un hotel.–¿Hay industria turística en la isla? –preguntó, a pesar de haberse prometido reprimir su curiosidad.

–Digamos que no se desanima a los turistas, pero se exige que mientras permanezcan en Thalia sean respetuosos con la isla y sus habitantes.

–¿Y si no lo son? –preguntó ella. Y recuperando su agudo sentido del humor, añadió–: ¿El gran señor feudal los envía a los calabozos para ser juzgados?

–Son expulsados –contestó Keigo, sonriendo–.Tenemos tolerancia cero con los disturbios. La isla es un oasis de paz. Es el único lugar en el que Ichigo puede relajarse y ser él mismo. Rukia se preguntó cómo sería ese Ichigo, pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas. Un déspota no dejaba de serlo por muy relajado que estuviera.

Unos minutos más tarde, la carretera giró hacia el interior y tras bordear un pequeño cabo alcanzaron una maravillosa bahía rodeada de pinos que llegaban hasta el borde de la playa. La carretera giró de nuevo y Rukia vio de frente unas grandes puertas de hierro, aunque la desconcertó ver que, en lugar de un muro, a ambos lados creciera una tupida barrera de pinos.

Las puertas se abrieron para que pasara el coche y Rukia se quedó sin aliento al contemplar una preciosa villa blanca con contraventanas azul pálido y tejado de terracota, en medio de un cuidado jardín. La belleza que la rodeaba la dejó sin aliento. Nada resultaba demasiado formal o pretencioso, sino que se había dejado que la naturaleza brillara en todo su esplendor .

El coche se detuvo ante una puerta azul y cuando Rukia fue a soltar la sillita de Toby, éste se despertó como si percibiera que el viaje había concluido. Sin transición, pasó del sueño apacible a protestar a pleno pulmón, y Rukia lo tomó en brazos para aplacarlo antes de salir del coche. Keigo había alcanzado ya un sombreado porche, donde una mujer pequeña, con rostro redondo y ojos oscuros, lo abrazaba efusivamente.

–Esta es Anthea, el ama de llaves de Ichigo… Y mi madre –la presentó, adoptando el gesto tímido de un hombre maduro en el papel de hijo–. Esta es

_thespinis _ Kuchiki y su hermano Toby. La mujer miró a Rukia como si procediera de otro planeta-¡ Qué precioso cabello!- dijo entusiasmada- ¡al igual que sus ojos!.

No sabiendo qué responder, Rukia agradeció que Toby se convirtiera en el centro de atención al redoblar sus protestas. Anthea los acompañó al interior y al piso superior, mientras Keigo los seguía con el equipaje. Rukia se encontró en medio de un bonito dormitorio con visillos que filtraban la luz exterior. Una enorme cuna ocupaba un lugar dominante, y a su alcance había muebles apropiados para el bebé. En un rincón vio un pequeño frigorífico y un calentador de agua eléctrico; y junto a la ventana, una cómoda mecedora. En otra esquina, frente a un pequeño sofá color crema, había una televisión. Rukia se dio cuenta al instante de que la habitación acababa de ser transformada para acoger a Toby, y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida hacia Ichigo Kurosaki por haber hecho el esfuerzo de que se pareciera lo más posible a su casa de Londres. Una bonita joven de cabello castaño se acercó sonriendo tímidamente y musitando a Toby palabras de consuelo.

–Esta es mi hermana Mizuho–dijo Keigo–. Está aquí para ayudarla. Percibiendo la ansiedad por complacerla de la joven, Rukia se mordió la lengua en lugar de decir que no necesitaba ayuda, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Mizuho había tomado con destreza a Toby en sus brazos.

Entonces Anthea la llevó al dormitorio de enfrente. Estaba pintado de un azul claro que contrastaba con el mobiliario de madera oscura.–Todos los muebles están hechos a mano en Thalia –explicó Anthea con orgullo–. Siempre que puede, Ichigo usa a los artesanos locales .

Rukia pensó con irritación que todo el mundo parecía adorarlo. Se acercó a la ventana. Era noche cerrada y se preguntó dónde estaría en aquel momento, y si se sentiría aliviado de haberse librado de ella.

Mizuho insistió en mostrarle el cuarto de baño y explicarle dónde encontraría todo que necesitara. Luego Rukia abrió otra puerta y, aunque no sabía qué esperaba encontrar, la desconcertó descubrir un completo vestuario de mujer que le resultaba desconocido. Se le encendieron las mejillas al imaginar a una de las amantes de Ichigo seleccionando una de las prendas para agradar a su hombre, y dio un paso atrás como si hubiera encontrado un nido de serpientes.

–Anthea, creo que te has equivocado de dormitorio – balbuceó.

–No, no. Son para usted –Anthea se interpuso entre el armario y ella–. Ichigo las ha hecho traer esta tarde diciendo que habían tenido que salir tan precipitadamente que dudaba de que usted hubiera elegido la ropa adecuada para el caluroso abril griego. Tranquilizada, Rukia preguntó:–¿Y dónde estás mis cosas?

–Aquí –dijo Anthea, señalando hacia un lateral en el que su ropa estaba perfectamente doblada. Rukia tuvo que reconocer que las prendas elegidas por Ichigo eran mucho más adecuadas para el clima griego, y por primera vez no se sintió irritada por su comportamiento. Además, observó que había tenido el detalle de elegir ropa buena pero no escandalosamente cara, aunque le llamó la atención que dominaran los colores, vivos o pastel, y la ausencia de negro.

Al pensar que no le gustaba la idea de que Ichigo hubiera gastado un dinero en ella que no podría devolverle, Rukia frunció el ceño y Anthea preguntó con ansiedad:–¿No le gusta la ropa, _thespinis_?

Rukia se recriminó por ser tan poco agradecida y sonrió a la mujer.–Claro que me gusta. Pero me sorprende que todo el mundo se haya molestado tanto por Toby y por mí.

–Ah –Anthea le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano–. ¡La forma en que esos periodistas la estaban acosando era una vergüenza! Me alegro de que Ichigo la haya traído a Thalia, donde no se toleran esos comportamientos. Él mismo se ha ocupado de que echaran a los que han llegado esta tarde persiguiéndolos, así que puede relajarse –yendo hacia la puerta, para concluir añadió–: Aquí está a salvo. Mizuho se ocupará del bebe y usted sólo tiene que sentirse cómoda. Serviré la cena dentro de una hora. Al quedarse sola, Rukia volvió a mirar a su alrededor y observó la enorme cama con una colcha de ganchillo blanco y cortinas de la más fina muselina que, colgando desde el techo, la cubrían como una nube etérea. Luego fue al cuarto de baño y tras darse una ducha no pudo resistir la tentación de ponerse un vestido blanco con un gran escote en la espalda que encontró en el armario. Toby descansaba apaciblemente en su enorme cuna bajo la atenta mirada de Mizuho, que estaba sentada en un sofá próximo rodeada de libros.

Tras una breve conversación, Rukia averiguó que tenía dieciocho años y que se preparaba para ingresar en la universidad… gracias a la ayuda de Ichigo , por supuesto.

A continuación bajó las escaleras y como faltaban diez minutos para a cena, los dedicó a recorrer la casa. Todas las habitaciones que inspeccionó presentaban un aire sencillo y clásico muy diferente a su idea de Ichigo, cuyos gustos había imaginado mucho más inclinados hacia la modernidad y la tecnología. Había dos comedores, uno grandioso y formal, y otro más pequeño e íntimo, en cuya mesa circular había un solo cubierto. La idea de cenar sola no le agradaba y fue hacia las puertas de cristal que se abrían en la pared del fondo. Salió a la terraza y miró a su alrededor. El silencio era tan profundo que se sintió como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. La oscuridad se extendía más allá del resplandor que se proyectaba desde la casa, y el aire entraba en sus pulmones con cada espiración como una cálida seda. Nunca había experimentado una tranquilidad como aquella, ni tanto bienestar. En Londres había llegado a acostumbrarse al constante rumor del tráfico, a los aviones de Heathrow, a los trenes que pasaban a poca distancia. Incluso dentro de su casa, los ruidos de sus vecinos se filtraban por las paredes. Sintiendo una súbita inquietud, se frotó los brazos al tiempo que caminaba hacia un lado de la terraza, en el que descubrió unos sofás en torno a una mesa de cristal. Incluso en el exterior, la casa de Ichigo resultaba acogedora y elegante. Una suave brisa se levantó y Rukia alzó el rostro para sentir su efecto refrescante. Entonces las vio y dejó escapar una sofocada exclamación de alegría, al tiempo que bajaba al jardín y corría hasta alcanzar la oscuridad. Entonces alzó la mirada y contempló pasmada el firmamento plagado de estrellas.

Ichigo subía sin prisa hacia su casa por el sendero que atravesaba el bosque desde la playa. Estaba cansado y de mal humor, aunque ver a los reporteros abandonar la isla lo había animado momentáneamente. Con suerte, otros que tuvieran la tentación de imitarlos recibirían la noticia y cambiarían de idea. Milos Loukas, el agente de aduanas, podía hacer su trabajo con tanta minuciosidad que conseguía desesperar a cualquiera. Quizá lo que debería haber hecho era ir en el barco con ellos puesto que el retraso había significado que su avión no pudiera despegar, lo que lo había abocado a pasar la noche en su casa.

E Ichigo no quería seguir padeciendo el desprecio de Rukia y, menos aún, alimentar el creciente deseo que despertaba en él.

El sonido de la risa cantarina de una mujer en la oscuridad le hizo detenerse en seco. Había decidido retrasar su llegada caminando desde el pueblo por la playa, pero aunque sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, no supo con certeza si le engañaban o si verdaderamente veía lo que creyó ver. ¿Habría salido a jugar la ninfa Thalia aprovechando la quietud de la noche? Porque eso era lo que Rukia parecía, una ninfa con el cabello refulgente y la piel evanescente. Su vestido blanco resplandecía en medio del jardín, donde permanecía de pie con la mirada alzada hacia el cielo y el cabello cayéndole sobre la espalda. Giraba lentamente sobre sí misma contando y nombrando estrellas. ¿Habría enloquecido? Ichigo no podía oír los nombres que les daba porque apenas las pronunciaba en un susurro, entrecortado por breves carcajadas de felicidad plena. Se quedó fascinado observándola desde las sombras.

Sabía que debía marcharse, pero sus pies no le obedecían. Su presencia rompería la magia de aquel instante de regocijo infantil de Rukia así que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer sigilosamente y quizá ir a emborracharse con Keigo, que con toda seguridad, estaría deseando reprenderlo por su comportamiento.

¿Por qué habría creído que estaba demasiado delgada si el vestido que lucía mostraba que tenía las curvas necesarias en los lugares precisos? Observándola mientras completaba una nueva vuelta, atisbó sus redondos senos que llenaban plenamente la pechera y un gemido animal brotó quedamente de su garganta al sentir un golpe de sangre en la ingle. Desvió la mirada y dio un paso para marcharse, pero al hacerlo pisó una rama.

–¿Quién está ahí? –oyó preguntar a Rukia. Ichigo cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.–¿Quién está ahí? –repitió ella, poniéndose de puntillas. La oscuridad era tan densa entre los árboles que por más que escudriñó sólo consiguió que le dolieran los ojos

- Soy yo –dijo una voz conocida.

Y el corazón de Rukia dio un salto al ver la alta figura de Ichigo Kurosaki emergiendo de las sombras. –Me has asustado –dijo ella , llevándose la mano a la boca como si con ello fuera a controlar su aceleradocorazón.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente. Sujetaba la chaqueta sobre un hombro y llevaba la camisa desabrochada. La sombra de una incipiente barba le daba un aspecto desaliñado extremadamente masculino.

–¿Contando estrellas, Rukia? –preguntó.

–Nunca había visto un cielo como éste –dijo ella, sonriendo. Alzó de nuevo la vista justo cuando Ichigo llegó a unos pasos de ella–. ¡Es maravilloso!

–¿Cuántas has contado?

–Llevaba un millón cuando me has interrumpido.

–Lo siento –musitó él.

–Te perdono –replicó ella sin dejar de mirar al cielo–.Ojalá hubiera traído mi telescopio.

–¿Tienes un telescopio?

–Sí –Rukia señaló con el brazo–. Si miras en esa dirección, ves la nebulosa de estrellas próxima a Antares. Como no hay polución se ve perfectamente. Ichigo miró, pero no vio más que estrellas.

–¿Dónde tienes el telescopio?

–Lo vendí cuando dejé la uni–… ¡Mira, Ichigo, Perseo! Nunca hubiera… –Rukia calló al darse cuenta de que no tenía la audiencia apropiada y que Ichigo, en lugar de mirar al cielo, la miraba a ella con una intensidad que la hizo enrojecer.–Perdón –balbuceó, avergonzada–. El cielo por la noche es mi pasión.

–Se nota –dijo él en un susurro.

Rukia intentó evitar que le afectara la dulzura de su tono.–¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tenías que marcharte antes de que oscureciera.

–No he llegado a tiempo.

–¿Por culpa de los periodistas? –preguntó ella. Y al ver que Ichigo la miraba sorprendido, explicó–. Anthea me lo ha contado. ¿Los has echado?

–Como a Zeus, me ha bastado un soplido.

Rukia alzó la barbilla pensando que se burlaba de ella.–Eso lo habría hecho su equivalente romano, Júpiter. Me temo que los dioses griegos no siempre conseguían lo que querían.

–Sé bien a lo que te refieres –dijo Ichigo con sorna. Rukia decidió no cuestionar ese comentario a pesar de que, respecto a ella, él parecía hacer lo que le daba la gana.

–¿Y cómo has venido? No he oído el coche.

–Caminando por la playa. Me gusta el vestido.

–Vaya…, gracias –Rukia bajó la mirada–. Por cierto, no quiero que gastes dinero…

–¿Te gusta tu cuarto?

–Claro, es precioso. Gracias. Pero respecto a la ropa…

–¿Y había todo lo necesario para que tu hermano estuviera cómodo? –la interrumpió Ichigo de nuevo. Ella le dedicó un gesto de creciente impaciencia.

–De eso también tenemos que hablar –era evidente que él quería cambiar de tema, pero no pensaba dejarle hacerlo–. Todos esos peluches no eran necesarios. No vamos a pasar aquí más que un par de semanas y Toby…

–Imagino que el personal Les ha dado la bienvenida.

Rukia tomó aire y cerró los puños.–No vas a poder evitar que te diga lo que pienso.

–Ya lo he notado. Pero, ¿podrías esperar a que llegue a casa antes de que tengamos nuestra próxima pelea?

Rukia recibió la pregunta como una amonestación y pensó que la merecía.–Sólo quería…

–Calla ya, Rukia–dijo él, irritado–. La ropa y los peluches han sido un regalo. Cuando te he visto, he pensado que estabas extraordinariamente hermosa, pero en cuanto has empezado a discutir, lo has estropeado. Será mejor que vaya dentro –concluyó, y dio media vuelta hacia la casa.

–Está bien –se apresuró a decir ella–. Admito que debería haber sido más agradecida. -Aunque se quedó donde estaba, Ichigo la miró como si la disculpa no le impresionara.–No pretendía empezar otra pelea –Rukia lo intentó de nuevo–. Has sido muy considerado comprando la ropa. Y te estoy sinceramente agradecida por las molestias que te has tomado para que Toby no se sienta extraño… Vaya, que siento resultarte tan molesta.

–No me resultas molesta –dijo él, cortante.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué decir.–No piensas ponerme las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad? –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si se diera por vencida–.Intentaba ser amable, pero no te lo mereces. Después de todo, supongo que eres consciente de que tu comportamiento de hoy ha sido imperdonable.

Ichigo siguió observándola en silencio. Rukia tomó aire.–Aun así, no soy idiota, y tengo que reconocer que este lugar es el paraíso comparado con mi casa en Islington, sitiada por la prensa. Pero si crees que eres el único que ha tenido un mal día, entonces…

Ichigo se movió con tanta suavidad, que Rukia ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que notó que la sujetaba por la barbilla y aproximaba el rostro tanto al de ella que pudo ver una desestabilizadora inquietud en el fondo de su mirada y sentir la silenciosa tensión que estalló entre ellos, enfatizada por el persistente silencio de Ichigo. Rukia sintió la angustia reptar por su cuerpo al intentar mirar hacia otro lado y darse cuenta de que los ojos de él la mantenían atrapada como si la hubieran hipnotizado. Entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Rukia supo que iba a besarla. Y a pesar de que sólo sus dedos la tocaban, sentía la plena fuerza de su masculinidad abatiéndola en sucesivas oleadas. Sintió que los pezones se le endurecían, provocándole un hormigueo. Sabía que debía separarse de él, romper el contacto físico, pero lo más preocupante era que estaba ansiando que la besara.

Ichigo le acarició el labio inferior lentamente con el pulgar, y ella sintió en él un calor instantáneo. Él esbozó una sonrisa como si lo notara y supiera lo que significaba. Sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, Rukia hizo el mismo recorrido con la lengua, humedeciéndose el labio, y los ojos de Ichigo centellearon. El aire pareció detenerse, la bóveda de estrellas que los coronaba resplandeció antes de sumirlos en una total oscuridad. Sólo quedaban ellos dos en el mundo, atrapados en el círculo de energía que emanaba de ambos y del que no podían salir. La expresión de Ichigo era sombría, su mirada de una intensidad abrasadora. Se inclinó sobre ella con sus anchos hombros, su musculoso cuerpo y con una actitud tan arrebatadoramente masculina que Rukia, a pesar de que sabía que debía separarse de él, no lo logró. Era vergonzoso y humillante, pero permaneció inmóvil ante él, zambulléndose en sus ojos con los labios entreabiertos y esperando a que la besara.

Ichigo masculló algo sobre ninfas hechiceras y llegó el momento. Basto el roce de su lengua con la comisura de los labios de Rukia para que ésta sintiera una explosión de placer expandirse por sus venas. Desconcertada por la fuerza de las sensaciones que la asaltaban, llevó sus manos instintivamente a la cintura de él . El calor que irradiaba de él le sorprendió, al igual que la intimidad con la que ella absorbió el aliento que escapaba de su boca.

–Vaya, Ichigo, por fin has llegado –dijo una voz en tono de alivio.

continuará...

chan chan chaaaan espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :DDDD

como siempre dejen revieewss! u.u PROXIMO CAPITULO: LEMON! cuidense muuucho nos vemooos! y viva el ichiruki! 3


	7. Chapter 7

bueno bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 7 de este fanfic espero que les guste y muuuchas gracias por los reviews :DDDD aquiii vamoos

bleach no me pertenece es de tite kubo y el libro es merito de michelle reid

advertencia: lemon DD: xddd

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 7

Ichigo y Rukia se separaron como dos amantes clandestinos. Rukia se volvió hacia la casa con la piel ardiendo y vio la figura de Anthea, iluminada por la luz que se proyectaba desde el interior. Ichigo maldijo entre dientes y se adelantó para llamar la atención sobre sí y dar tiempo a que Rukia se recompusiera.–Buenas noches, Anthea –dijo caminando hacia la casa–. ¿Llego demasiado tarde para cenar?

–Claro que no –dijo ella, ofreciéndole la mejilla para que la besara–. Keigo me había advertido de que llegaría tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para afeitarse esa rasposa barba? Thespinis Kuchiki debe de estar muerta de hambre.

-Dame diez minutos para que me adecente antes de bajar a cenar –dijo él , entrando con la sirvienta y dejando a Rukia sola, en la oscuridad. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma y confusa. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Estar cerca de Ichigo Kurosaki era como caminar sobre el filo de una navaja. Pero la pulsante sensación que la inundaba no tenía nada de dolorosa. Sus labios estaban suaves y calientes. Se pasó un dedo por ellos para calmar el cosquilleo que sentía. Tenía que bajarse de la montaña rusa emocional a la que se había subido, y que la llevaba del rechazo frontal al deseo, o a una mezcla de ambos.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente tenso, con Ichigo tratando de mantener una conversación amable mientras Rukia intentaba responder en el mismo tono y Anthea los atendía con mimo. Rechazó el vino que Ichigo le ofreció porque se encontraba suficientemente embriagada; y su estómago, que había clamado por comida, se había cerrado y apenas le cabía bocado. Quejándose de que Rukia comiera como un pajarillo, Anthea retiró los platos, y Rukia aprovechó para retirarse a su dormitorio.

Intentó dormir, pero no lo consiguió porque estaba demasiado alterada. El silencio le resultaba perturbador, y la cama, demasiado grande. Además, había dejado la puerta abierta porque temía no oír a Toby si se despertaba. Y lo que en su propia casa era un gesto habitual, allí podía interpretarse como una invitación.«O eso es lo que querrías», le dijo una voz interior con sarcasmo.

–¡Cállate! –masculló, girándose boca abajo.

Al oír un ahogado gemido de su hermano se alegró de tener una excusa para levantarse. Peinándose con los dedos, cruzó descalza el corredor y entró en su dormitorio justo cuando el niño elevaba el volumen de sus protestas.

–Ya está, ya está –le susurró ella, inclinándose sobre la cuna para levantarlo–. ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó. Y fue hacia el frigorífico.

Acunando a Toby en un brazo, preparó un biberón sindejar de apaciguarlo con palabras de consuelo. Al oír un ruido en la puerta, se volvió.

–Ah –musitó al ver a Ichigo en bóxers y con un batín que no se había molestado en atarse.

–Me ha despertado –dijo él, cubriéndose la boca para contener un bostezo–. ¿Dónde está Mizuho? Está encargada de cuidar de él.

–La he mandado a la cama –dijo Rukia, dándole la espalda para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo–. Está estudiando para sus exámenes y necesita descansar. Además, me gusta cuidar de mi hermano personalmente. ¿Verdad, pequeño? –añadió, sonriendo con ternura a Toby.

Ichigo mantuvo uno de sus cargados silencios y Rukia se preguntó por qué no se marchaba en lugar de permanecer apoyado en la puerta, observándola. Para cuando ella se giró, él se había atado el batín, y ella, evitando mirarlo, se colocó cómodamente en una esquina del sofá para dar el biberón a Toby.

Ichigo abandonó entonces su inmovilidad y, dando un suspiro, se separó de la puerta.–Voy a prepararme algo caliente. ¿Quieres que haga algo para ti?

Ella estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta, pero notó que tenía la garganta seca.–Sí, por favor –musitó con amabilidad.

Ichigo volvió diez minutos más tarde con una taza de café y otra de chocolate, así como con un plato con galletas.

Verlas y relacionarlas con el té y las galletas que ella le había dado el día anterior, aunque pareciera que habían transcurrido meses desde entonces, la hizo sonreír.

–Tómate el chocolate antes de que se enfríe. Yo meo cupo de Toby –se ofreció Ichigo, sentándose en la esquina opuesta del sofá y tendiendo los brazos hacia ella. Rukia estuvo tentada de decirle que se fuera, pero no quiso iniciar una nueva pelea. Encogiéndose de hombros, le pasó a Toby, esperando con escepticismo a ver cómo se manejaba.

Pero como era de esperar, Ichigo aprendía rápido, y sin la menor muestra de incomodidad, cobijó al niño en su fuerte brazo y se acomodó relajadamente, estirando las piernas y cruzándolas por los tobillos. Lo que más sorprendió a Rukia fue que Toby ni se inmutara, y prefirió pensar que era porque quería comer y le daba lo mismo quién le diera el biberón. Ella se sentó en el lado opuesto y tomó la taza con chocolate. Aquello era una locura. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que estaría sentada a la una de la madrugada con Ichigo Kurosaki, comiendo galletas y tomándose un chocolate mientras él daba el biberón al pequeño?

–Produce una sensación de sosiego –comentó él, como si estuviera pensando lo mismo–. Es tan pequeño e indefenso que saca mi lado más vulnerable. Supongo que es eso lo que hace que los hombres quieran proteger y criar a sus hijos.

–No todos los hombres la experimentan.

–A mí me extraña tenerla –admitió él–. No me había dado cuenta de que me gustaran los niños hasta que me ocupé de él en el avión.

–Tu imagen se haría añicos si esta escena se hiciera pública.

–¿Qué imagen? –preguntó él, clavando la mirada en Rukia.

–La de frío empresario al que sólo le importan el poder y el dinero –dijo ella, desviando la mirada. Bebió de la taza y decidió no referirse a la reputación que tenía de tratar de la misma manera a las mujeres, de disfrutar de ellas como amantes y desecharlas cuando la novedad se pasaba.

–Tener dinero y poder implica comportarse de esa manera o dejar que otro te arrebate ambas cosas en cuanto des la menor muestra de debilidad.

Rukia reflexionó unos segundos y concluyó que tenía razón. –Pues eso no combina bien con tener un bebé indefenso. El deseo de cuidarlo y protegerlo debe ser para toda la vida.

–¿Hemos pasado a hablar de Byakuya y de tu padre? –preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia no se había dado cuenta, pero aceptó que quizá lohabía hecho subconscientemente.–Olvidémonos del débil y acojamos al fuerte –murmuró, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. E Ichigo interpretó el comentario como un golpe directo a él.

–Ni soy ni he sido nunca el heredero de tu abuelo, Rukia–se defendió.

–¿No? –ella se encogió de hombros como si su negación fuera irrelevante–. Pues has pasado veintidós años con él hasta convertirte en la persona que él quería.

–¿Una persona que no te gusta?.

Aunque Ichigo mantenía una postura relajada, Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba enfureciéndolo. Aun así, no pudo resistirse a contestar:–Nos has mentido, nos has engañado y nos has secuestrado con un objetivo que todavía no me has explicado. Tú me dirás si eso contribuye a que me gustes.

–Esta misma tarde me has agradecido que los secuestrara –dijo Ichigo con aspereza.

–Lo que te he dicho es que admitía que había una gran diferencia entre Islington y esto. Se ha quedado dormido–Rukia se puso en pie y se inclinó para tomar a Toby de sus brazos. Él no intentó detenerla y ella, a su pesar, lo miró a los ojos al incorporarse. Como hacía unas horas en el jardín, el mundo a su alrededor quedó sumido en un profundo silencio en el que sólo existían ellos dos, y Rukia se sintió devoraba por la fuerza de la atracción que Ichigo ejercía sobre ella. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en las mejillas y su proximidad le erizaba el vello, cortándole la respiración. Aunque sujetaba a Toby entre las manos, sintió con más intensidad el roce de sus dedos con el sólido pecho de Ichigo. La pulsión sexual que emanaba de él la envolvió, ahogándola, y el aire escapó de su garganta bruscamente. Una ola de calor la recorrió de arriba abajo y tuvo que desviar la mirada y concentrarse en Toby para ignorar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, algo que era cada vez más intenso y más difícil de negar Ichigo la observó llevarse el bebé al hombro y acabar de incorporarse.

Se había ruborizado y la mano con la que frotó la espalda de Toby temblaba levemente.

Consciente de la fuerza del deseo que había despertado en él, se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose, mientras la veía recorrerla habitación de un lado a otro, porqué ejercía una atracción sexual tan fuerte en él cuando ni siquiera era su tipo. A él le gustaban las mujeres de su edad, lo bastante sofisticadas sexualmente como para que no le creara problemas de conciencia acostarse con ellas. Pero Rukia Kuchiki activaba su mente en la misma proporción que otras partes de su cuerpo. ¿Y quién era, además de la nieta de byakuya Kuchiki? Una mujer de veintidós años, hermosa e inteligente con un gran futuro por delante al que había renunciado, sin que pareciera arrepentirse, por cuidar de su hermano. Tomar una decisión como aquélla requería un grado de madurez que él no podía por menos que admirar. Quizá eso explicaba parte de su atractivo: la novedad de conocer una mujer que no anteponía sus necesidades a cualquier cosa, que no era ni vanidosa ni egoísta, y que era tan poco consciente de sus propios encantos como para llevar unos

pantalones de pijama de algodón gris y una camiseta con un personaje de comic. Aunque, por otro lado, el pijama no lograra oculta la forma sensual del cuerpo que cubría.

–Deberías irte a la cama –dijo Rukia, ansiosa por quedarse sola. No comprendía cómo podían pasar de una tensa conversación a aquella pulsante tensión física que la dejaba sin aire en los pulmones. Oyó que Ichigo se ponía en pie al tiempo que devolvía a Toby a la cuna. Cuando se incorporó y miró, él la esperaba junto a la puerta. Temblorosa, Rukia fue hacia él y salieron juntos. La puerta de su dormitorio seguía abierta y se detuvieron delante de ella.

–Buenas noches –musitó ella, irritándose consigo misma por sonar titubeante.

–Sólo una cosa –dijo Ichigo, apoyando el hombro en el marco–. Mañana me iré temprano por la mañana.

Rukia alzó la mirada sin tiempo a disimular su sorpresa. Aunque fuera una locura, no quería que se marchara. Ichigo suspiró.–Tengo que cumplir la promesa que te hice –musitó–.Hasta un secuestrador mentiroso sabe cuándo debe jugar limpio.

Ichigo no se refería en realidad a lo que había pasado el día anterior, sino a lo que estaba pasando en aquel instante entre ellos. Rukia asintió con la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra.

Desesperada por separarse de él antes de hacer o decir lo que no debía, fue a pasar, pero Ichigo alzó una mano y la deslizó por el dibujo delpersonaje que tenía estampado en la camiseta.

–¡Qué suerte tiene Snoopy! –susurró.

Rukia contuvo el aliento y sintió que el torbellino de emociones que la asaltaba se hacía con ella. Bastó que mirara a Ichigo para que sus brazos se alzaran hasta su cuello como si tuvieran voluntad propia y, rodeándolo, alzara su rostro y le ofreciera los labios. Sin transición, se encontró besándolo como si llevara toda la vida esperándolo. Ichigo intentó resistirse y llegó a sujetarla por lasmuñecas con la intención de romper el abrazo y separarse de ella. Quizá ella debía haberlo permitido y debía haber recordado que era su enemigo, pero se asió con fuerza y se apretó contra él .Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Ichigo y le devolvió el beso con una pasión que Rukia jamás había experimentado y que la sacudió hasta las raíces. Igual que el calor que Ichigo irradiaba y la fuerza con la que sus brazos la apretaban contra sí. Había pasado de querer que desapareciera de su vista a querer retenerlo con la misma desesperación.

Se sentía embriagada y confusa por las contradictorias emociones que sentía, pero le devolvió el beso con igual anhelo. Cuando Ichigo hundió la mano en su cabello y, tomándola por la nuca, le hizo inclinar la cabeza, sus manos se deslizaron hasta su pecho, por debajo del batín. El estremecimiento que experimentó Ichigo al sentir el roce de sus palmas en la piel la excitó. Y desde ese instante fue incapaz de pensar, porque metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta y le acarició el pecho. Una corriente de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo, y cuando él le frotó y pellizcó los pezones, que ya estaban endurecidos, gimió y se apretó aún más contra él buscando prolongar el beso y sentir sus manos en la espalda, en la cintura, de nuevo en los senos. Pero cuando él la tomó por las caderas y Rukia sintió contra su ingle la prueba física de su excitación, la sorpresa le hizo separar sus labios de los de él. Los ojos de el parecían más radiantes que nunca; sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

–Estás jugando con fuego, _glikia mu_–le advirtió. Ella no estaba segura de saber qué estaba haciendo. Los labios de Ichigo, entreabiertos e hinchados por el flujo de sangre que los recorría, estaban más oscuros de lo habitual. Rukia sintió los suyos palpitantes al dejar escapar un trémulo suspiro. Y el sexo endurecido que seguía presionándole el abdomen había hecho que se le humedeciera la entrepierna y le temblaran las piernas.

–¿Paramos aquí? –insistió él, con una voz tan ronca que pareció brotar de los más profundo de su ser. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, ella hizo un esfuerzo por dar la respuesta correcta mientras se decía «deja que se vaya, recuerda quién es». Pero no logró articular las palabras.

Ichigo la observaba fijamente, con un destello en los ojos con el que parecía retarla, y ella creyó ahogarse en ellos, en el deseo que le transmitían cada uno de sus músculos.

Finalmente, él soltó una carcajada sofocada y Rukia temió por un instante que tomara él la decisión que ella había sido incapaz de tomar. El pánico le hizo decir precipitadamente:–No quiero parar.

Una llamarada prendió en los ojos de Ichigo , que la besó al instante con renovada urgencia. Rukia hundió los dedos en su cabello y dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara al de él. Las piernas apenas la sostenían y, como si se diera cuenta, Ichigo la tomó en brazos. Sin dejar de besarla, atravesó el dormitorio y la depositó en la cama. Ella no fue consciente de que él se quitara el batín o ella la camiseta hasta que notó el contacto de la sábana contra la piel. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de admirar el torso de bronce de Ichigo aproximándose al echarse a su lado.

–Ichigo… –susurró sin saber por qué. Como si la entendiera mejor que ella a sí misma, él contestó:–Lo sé –y deslizó la mano por su vientre, por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones, provocando una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Rukia. Con un grito, ella alzó las caderas en busca de sus dedos y, profundizando la caricia, él invadió su cálida y húmeda cueva mientras observaba cómo Rukia se revolvía de placer. Entonces la besó, imitando con la lengua los movimientos que hacía con los dedos, y ella, sacudiéndose, se asió a sus hombros. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo clamaba por recibir su atención, cada movimiento de sus dedos, cada invasión de su lengua la arrastraba más y más profundamente hacia un abismo en cuyo fondo la esperaba una luz cegadora que Rukia ansiaba alcanzar. Los dedos de él se adentraban más y más profundamente en su húmeda lava, hasta que Rukia se giró sobre el costado, alzando las piernas dobladas como si el placer la desbordara.

Ichigo musitó algo, le quitó los pantalones y siguió acariciándola hasta que ella, jadeante, comenzó a susurrar su nombre una y otra vez.

En una nebulosa, percibió en él una contención esforzada y el empeño en excitarla y darle placer, hasta el punto que pensó que se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno en los pulmones. Pero la calma con la que Ichigo estaba actuando se fue por la borda en cuanto ella lo tocó a él. Sus dedos lo rozaron primero accidentalmente, pero al descubrir su sexo duro y firme, suave como el terciopelo, lo asió y deslizó la mano arriba y abajo. Él se la sujetó por la muñeca y se la apartó, haciéndola girarse sobre la espalda para colocarse sobre ella y presionarla contra la cama con el peso de su poderoso cuerpo. Rukia sintió sus senos apretados contra su torso, y sus pezones estaban tan endurecidos y sensibles que el contacto le resultó casi doloroso. Cuando Ichigo le soltó la muñeca, se abrazó a él, queriendo intensificar el contacto y sentirlo aún más.

Él no separó su boca de la de ella, manteniéndola en una nebulosa que la aturdió hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Él colocó sus caderas entre sus piernas abiertas y Rukia sintió por primera vez el roce de su miembro contra su húmedo sexo, un segundo antes de que la penetrara como un guerrero reclamando su botín. Fue demasiado tarde para que dijera nada antes de que un grito de dolor brotara de su garganta al sentir un intenso dolor que la sacudió como un rayo, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y tensara todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado como una estatua de mármol y la miró fijamente al tiempo que ella abría los ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan sobrecogido.

–No –susurró, perplejo.

Rukia no pudo pronunciar palabra. Él estaba dentro de ella, palpitante; y sus músculos internos se contraían en torno a él sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-No es posible.- dijo el palideciendo.

-Te odio –dijo ella, antes de dejar escapar un grito por razones completamente distintas cuando él intentó salirse–. ¡No se te ocurra! –exclamó, jadeante–. ¡Oh, Dios mío! –gimió cuando él la obedeció, quedándose paralizado, con la tensión reflejada en su rostro–. Te odio –repitió ella–. Esto no debía haber pasado, pero te deseo. Te deseo.

Ichigo le retiró un mechón de cabello del sudoroso rostro y Rukia notó que le temblaban los dedos. Cuando él se meció suavemente, ella sufrió una sacudida que no tuvo nada que ver con el dolor, y su expresión de placer encendió a Ichigo, que empezó a moverse a un ritmo constante y sensual que fue elevándola a peldaño a peldaño hacia la excitación erótica.

Su mirada, clavada en la de él, contribuyó a intensificar la experiencia, e Ichigo continuó absorbiendo los gemidos cada vez más entrecortados y agónicos que escapaban de sus labios.

–Ichigo –repitió insistentemente Rukia. Y cada vez que lo nombraba, el ritmo de Ichigo se aceleraba, como si oírlo alimentara el fuego en el que ardía. Cuando ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, él la sujetó con una mano por la nuca le dio un beso voraz.

Rukia se arqueó, gimió y se asió a sus hombros como si temiera desintegrarse y perdió todo control al experimentar el placer multiplicado de que Ichigo la acompañara en la caída. La corriente de bienestar que la invadió duró apenas unos segundos antes de que él rompiera el hechizo. Dejando escapar una maldición en griego, se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama. Magnífico en su desnudez, la observó como si fuera una estatua de bronce.

Ella se acurrucó sobre el costado y esperó en el tenso silencio lo que estaba por suceder. Debía habérselo dicho. Había sido consciente de ello incluso cuando la pasión le nubló el sentido. Y si había guardado silencio era por razones que no estaba en condiciones de analizar por el momento. Además, su cuerpo seguía anestesiado por las sacudidas del orgasmo, y su corazón seguía latiéndole aceleradamente. Entre sus muslos, el lugar que él había descubierto seguía palpitando como si le hubiera dejado el placer tatuado; los músculos de su interior seguían contrayéndose, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por gozosos y delicados estremecimientos.

Pero el enfado que irradiaba Ichigo acabó dominando todo lo demás. En lugar de mirarla a ella, mantenía la vista fija en un punto indefinido.

–Sabía lo que estaba haciendo –dijo ella, pensando que era mejor decir algo que guardar silencio.

El sonido de su voz sacó a Ichigo de su parálisis. Con un movimiento brusco, dio media vuelta, se agachó para recoger los bóxers del suelo y se los puso con una furiosa brusquedad.–Si es así, me avergüenzo de ti –dijo finalmente.

Y a Rukia le extrañó que sus palabras no la hicieran sangrar como dagas.

continuará...

ichigooo como eres asi de maloooo! DDD: bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dejen sus revieeeews cuidenseee nos vemoos :DDD


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaa aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 de este graan historia xd okey no ._.

xddd bueno gracias por sus reviews y aqui vamooos

Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo, y el libro es merito de michelle reid

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 8

Rukia que en ese momento iba a desenredar la sábana y cubrirse con ella, se quedó parada. ¿Ichigo se avergonzaba de ella?–No creo que tengas derecho a avergonzarte de mí –tiró de la sábana con brusquedad y se la cruzó sobre el pecho–. Eres mi secuestrador, no mi consejero espiritual. Ocúpate de tu propia moral. Estoy segura de que has cometido muchos más pecados que yo.

–¡Cómo he podido caer en la trampa! –masculló él, mirando al vacío.

–¿Qué trampa? –Rukia se reclinó sobre las almohada sintiéndose cada vez más furiosa.

–¡Y luego me acusas a mí de ser un manipulador!

–No sé a qué te refieres –dijo Rukia, desconcertada.

–Eras virgen.

Ruborizándose, ella replicó sarcástica.–Gracias por recordármelo, lo había olvidado.

–Y eres la nieta de Byakuya Kuchiki.

–Otra verdad que preferiría olvidar.

–Si pretendías abrir una brecha en la relación entre Byakuya y yo, no podrías haber elegido una manera mejor.

–Tus sospechas son completamente maquiavélicas –dijo Rukia, tomando una de las almohadas sobrantes y abrazándose a ella–. ¿Puedes explicarme la relación entre una cosa y otra?

–Eras virgen.

–¿Te importaría dejar de repetirlo? –dijo Rukia, perdiendo la paciencia. Finalmente, él la miró. Tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y sus ojos parecían dos dardos de acero.

–¡Eras virgen! –repitió como si fuera una maldición–. Y ahora voy a tener que casarme contigo antes de que Byakuya se entere de lo que ha pasado.

Pensando que estaba soñando despierta, o mejor, que tenía una pesadilla, ella observó al espectro que representaba a Ichigo, esperando a que en cualquier momento le brotaran cuernos y garras. Tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego y la mente de un loco, además de la arrogante belleza de un príncipe de las tinieblas. Temblando a causa las imágenes que su mente invocaba, Rukia asió la almohada con fuerza.

–No pienso decirle a Byakuya lo que ha pasado –dijo con frialdad–. Y por si te consuela, tenías razón, ahora mismo me siento terriblemente avergonzada.

–Pero para mí va a ser cuestión de honor decírselo, así que has ganado, Rukia Kuchiki. Has destrozado mi imagen a ojos de tu abuelo y, con ello, has protegido tu herencia.

–¿Cuestión de honor? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de algo que desconoces? –dijo ella, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en la garganta y poniéndose en pie con una almohada en la mano–. ¡Hace veinticuatro horas ni siquiera eras para mí más que un desconocido que había ocupado el lugar de mi padre y que iba a quedarse con su dinero mientras Toby y yo nos escondíamos como ratas de la prensa! Acabo de perder a mis padres. -Rukia hizo una pausa para evitar echarse a llorar. Tomó aire y lo expiró lentamente.–¿Pero lo tuviste en cuenta antes de aparecer en mi puerta? No. Te dio lo mismo que tu presencia azuzara a la prensa porque para ti era más importante obedecer a mi abuelo y así proteger tu posición en la vida.

–Rukia…

–¡Cállate! –cortó ésta a Ichigo, tan encendida que no se dio cuenta de que él palidecía–. Ahora me toca hablar a mí. Voy a repetirlo una vez más y, si quieres, lo pongo por escrito: no me interesa el dinero de mi abuelo. Así que tranquilo, Ichigo Kurosaki, no tienes por qué temerme ni porqué casarte conmigo. Sólo cuando notó un dedo tembloroso de Ichigo secándole una lágrima fue consciente de que él se había acercado. Dio un paso atrás y usó la almohada para secárselas ella misma.

–Pensaba que simplemente habíamos perdido el control ambos, pero… –musitó.

–Y así fue.- Rukia le dio la espalda sin darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda e Ichigo tuvo la tentación de cubrirla con una sábana, pero no quería humillarla. Era consciente de haberle hecho ya bastante daño. Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué le había impulsado a decir lo que había dicho, porque, una vez recuperada la calma, era consciente de que había sido una solemne tontería.

–Creía simplemente habíamos perdido el control ambos pero...- musitó él.

–Y lo ha sido.

Ichigo decidió finalmente cubrir su desnudez y, tomando la sábana de la cama, se la pasó por los hombros.–Estás temblando –dijo al hacerlo. Rukia se envolvió en ella y se giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos violetas refulgían en el pálido ovalo de su rostro y Ichigo no supo qué decir para congraciarse con ella.–Disculpa por haber reaccionado como lo he hecho, pero es que…

–Te preocupa haber mantenido relaciones con la nieta de Byakuya –concluyó ella por él.

–¡Me da lo mismo quien seas! –exclamó él–. Ni siquiera sé por qué he dicho eso. Pero si me hubieras dicho que eras…

–Fuera de aquí –dijo Rukia, negándose a oír de nuevo la palabra–. Ya que me has puesto en una situación tan incómoda, tengo derecho a la privacidad de mi dormitorio. ¡Fuera! Dándole la espalda de nuevo, se arrebujó en la sábana, consciente de que iba a perder una vez más el control de sí misma y a llorar como lo había hecho en el avión.

–Los dos hemos perdido la cabeza –insistió él–. No esperaba… Me siento tan culpable… –añadió, desesperado–. Podría haberte hecho menos daño en lugar de…

Rukia se alegró de que no supiera cómo continuar. No necesitaba que repasara lo que había sucedido, o cómo debía haber sido.–Por favor –le suplicó–. ¿Te puedes marchar?

–Hablaremos mañana –dijo él, yendo hacia la puerta.

–Has dicho que te marchabas –le recordó ella. Y rogó que se fuera muy lejos.

–Lo dudo –Ichigo volvió hacia ella–. Tenemos que hablar.

–Mañana te vas –repitió Rukia–. Me prometiste que me dejarías en paz un par de semanas y luego me devolverías a casa, así que más te vale cumplir tu promesa. Rukia no supo si asentía con la cabeza, porque le estaba dando la espalda, pero se tomó su silencio como una forma de asentimiento. Era «cuestión de honor» que lo hiciera.

El avión de Ichigo despegó al amanecer, con éste convencido de que debía sentir lo mismo que Kaien Kuchiki cuando había sido expulsado de su hogar.

Dos semanas. Le había prometido a Rukia que le daría alojamiento durante dos semanas y no rompería su promesa por nada del mundo. Apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento, cerró los ojos. Haberse desvelado o la cantidad de brandy que había consumido al volver a su dormitorio para ahogar el recuerdo del sexo más espectacular que había experimentado en toda su vida estaban afectándolo. Sexo fantástico, seguido de una espantosa escena. Se revolvió en el asiento. No quería recordar la forma en laque había atacado a Rukia para librarse de su propio sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Mujeres… Culpaba a todas las mujeres que se habían metido en su cama con la esperanza puesta en casarse con él.

Y no por su atractivo, del que era plenamente consciente, ni por su reconocida capacidad sexual, sino por su dinero y poder. Por eso para cuando cumplió veinte años era ya un cínico, y había aprendido a disfrutar y a tomar de ellas lo que le interesaba hasta que lo aburrían, sin que nunca se hubiera parado a pensar en sus sentimientos.

Por primera vez, estaba en la situación opuesta y descubría lo que era ser rechazado. Porque a lo largo del día anterior, Rukia había conseguido traspasar las barreras tras las que se protegía. Hasta se había encariñado con el niño y a las cuatro de la mañana había corrido a consolarlo antes de que su llanto despertara a Rukia.

–¿Ichigo?

–¿Sí? –gruñó éste, que no quería ser molestado.

–Tenemos un problema –le advirtió Keigo con gesto de preocupación.

Rukia condujo el carrito por uno de los senderos sombreados que recorrían el jardín y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que sacaba a Toby al aire libre desde que saliera del hospital. Con amargura pensó que era una de las ventajas de estar atrapada en el paraíso. Aquella mañana le habían anunciado que la serpiente había partido aunque ella no lo hubiera oído porque la noche anterior había vuelto a la cama y se había tapado con las almohadas para intentar olvidar lo que había sucedido. Un brillo metálico en un lateral hizo que se volviera a tiempo de ver un Mercedes cruzar la verja de entrada.

No era posible que Ichigo estuviera ya de vuelta. El hombre que se había enfurecido tras el salvaje y tórrido sexo de la noche anterior se habría colgado antes de incumplir el plazo de dos semanas que había prometido darle.

Rukia se giró y continuó el paseo, estremeciéndose con las imágenes que su mente invocó. Y no precisamente de las cosas que él había hecho, sino de las que había hecho ella misma. Se odiaba por ello y lo odiaba a él.

Ichigo le había dicho que debía avergonzarse y así era; pero lo que él sentía había quedado aplastado por la amargura que había brotado de sus airados labios. Sólo más tarde había admitido que se sentía culpable. Y eso no era un consuelo. Ella era su pecado porque tendría que haber sido completamente ciega para no notar que Ichigo se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento.«Y tú por él», le dijo una odiosa vocecita interior.

Rukia se encogió de hombros como si intentara librarse de ella. Era una mujer de veintidós años, razonablemente atractiva, que llevaba años rechazando la atención el sexo opuesto. Había preferido estudiar y dedicar su tiempo a complicados cálculos matemáticos antes que a coquetear con sus compañeros. Su padre solía reírse de la hilera de chicos que acostumbraba merodear la puerta de su casa esperando a que saliera.«Te dan lo mismo, ¿verdad?», le oyó decir, divertido,en su cabeza. Y tuvo que pestañear para contener las lágrimas.

Se había desarrollado tarde, y su padre había estado aun tiempo orgulloso de su belleza y aliviado de que no se contagiara de la fiebre adolescente de sus pretendientes. Con el paso de los años, y ya concluida la adolescencia, el sentido común siempre había pesado más en ella que los súbitos arrebatos hormonales. Sentido común. Rukia sonrió para sí con sarcasmo al recordar que era su mantra de estudiante universitaria. Tenía amigos y era popular, pero sus compañeros solían reírse de su cerebral actitud hacia el sexo y de que se perdiera toda la diversión.

Si la vieran en ese momento, probablemente se morirían de la risa al descubrir que había sido seducida por un conocido conquistador menos de veinticuatro horas después de conocerlo. Se había caído del pedestal y un irresistible hombre griego la había sacudido hasta los cimientos con su mezcla de cruel frialdad y aniquilador encanto.

El sonido de unos pasos que se aproximaban precipitadamente la hicieron volverse. Al ver que Mizuho se dirigía hacia ella con expresión angustiada, la esperó. –Ichigo me ha mandado a buscarla, _thespinis_–explicó Mizuho al llegar a su lado–. Le ruega que se reúna con él en su despacho.

–¿Está aquí? –preguntó ella–. Creía que…

–Se ha ido esta mañana, pero ha vuelto –explicó Mizuho, como si fuera lo más habitual. Señaló a Toby–. También me ha pedido que cuide del niño entre tanto. Dejando a Toby al cuidado de Mizuho, Rukia volvió hacia la casa mientras intentaba adivinar, sin lograrlo. qué habría hecho volver a Ichigo.

Aunque encontró la puerta de su estudio entornada, llamó antes de abrirla y entrar. Lo había visto el día anterior, en su exploración de la casa, y recordaba las paredes cubiertas de libros, la gran chimenea, el rincón con un tresillo de cuero negro y el gran escritorio tras el que Ichigo se sentaba en aquel momento.

Vestido con un traje milrayas de seda negra, volvía a presentar el aspecto de un gran empresario, y Rukia tuvo el impulso de llevarse la mano al cabello para peinárselo y de estirarse la falda de algodón que llevaba puesta desde la mañana. Él alzó la mirada y Rukia se quedó paralizada al notar que el corazón le daba un vuelco.–Has pedido verme –dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular su nerviosismo.

Entonces observó la expresión malhumorada del rostro de Ichigo y el gesto brusco de la cabeza con el que la saludó.–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, aproximándose al escritorio. Había sufrido demasiados traumas en los últimos tiempos como para no reconocer las señales de que algo iba mal.

–Tienes que ver esto –Ichigo indicó con la mano algo que había sobre el escritorio. Rukia bajó la mirada y vio un periódico con un titular que saltaba a la vista:

_Kurosaki derrota a la oposición_

Tomándolo, Rukia estudió las fotografías que acompañaban al artículo hasta que las manos empezaron a temblarle. La humillación de ver cómo Ichigo la llevaba en brazos al interior del avión era una nimiedad comparada con la del apasionado abrazo y el beso en el que los habían retratado junto al coche. Horrorizada, se dejó caer en lasilla más próxima.

El artículo decía:

_En un súbito movimiento que nos dejó a todos sin habla, el magnate Ichigo Kurosaki se abalanzó sobre la nueva heredera Kuchiki, dejando claro cuál será el futuro de la fortuna familiar. Si no hereda el dinero por __derecho propio, se ve que está decidido a poseerlo por otros medios. Y si eso significa hacerse con Rukia Kuchiki en el proceso, ¿por qué no? Es joven, bonita y, como __muestra el apasionado abrazo, ya ha caído rendida a los pies del atractivo griego. Tan es así, que éste tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta el avión. ¿Sonaran campanas de boda en el próximo episodio? Todo es posible. Al fin y al __cabo, los negocios son los negocios._

–¡Qué gran manera de protegernos! –musitó Rukia al finalizar de leerlo mientras Ichigo la observaba en silencio–. Hasta la prensa te considera un cazafortunas.

–Eso parece –dijo él, impasible.

–Mientras que yo soy la pelinegra tonta que cae rendida a tus pies –dijo ella, tan furiosa que arrancó la página e hizo una bola con ella antes de ponerse en pie.

–Ni se te ocurra –dijo él, adivinando sus intenciones–. Acepto que te enfades conmigo y con la prensa, pero no que me tires misiles.

–¡Pero tú tienes la culpa de todo! –gritó ella, apretando la bola de papel mientras pisaba el resto del periódico, que había caído, desordenado, a sus pies–. Si no me hubieras…

–¿Besado?

–¡…secuestrado, nada de esto habría pasado!

–No recuerdo que intentaras evitar que te besara, _agapi mu_. Rukia recordaba bien la explosión de sensaciones que había causado aquel beso, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

–Estaba histérica.

–O algo así.

–¡Y te aprovechaste de mí, que es lo que has hecho desde que apareciste en mi casa!

–No recuerdo haberte obligado a hacer nada que no quisieras.

–Porque eres demasiado arrogante –masculló ella, furiosa por la calma que él mostraba–. ¿Y ahora qué?¿Denuncias al periódico y le pides que se retracte?–Ni hablar. Eso les daría más munición.–Entonces, ¿por qué has venido a contármelo

–Porque tu abuelo ha leído el artículo –dijo Ichigo, en un tono tan lacónico que Rukia lo miró atentamente, algo que había evitado hasta ese momento.

El sol lo iluminaba de pleno, haciendo destacar cada uno de sus atributos; el cabello anaranjado, las facciones marcadas, la elegancia. Y ese componente que Rukia habría preferido ignorar: la extraordinaria sexualidad que no podían ocultar ni su gesto de aparente indiferencia ni la sofisticación de su vestimenta.

Ella lo había visto desnudo, le había sentido estremecerse entre sus brazos, lo había cobijado en su interior y había sido testigo de cómo era cuando perdía todo control y era arrastrado por la salvaje marea de un orgasmo.

Rukia enrojeció y sintió las mejillas arderle. Era innegable que era pasmosa y perturbadoramente hermoso, y que hasta el sol lo acariciaba como si lo deseara.

–¿Y por qué debería importarme? –dijo, luchando con sus propios pensamientos y proyectando la rabia en sus palabras.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.–Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan indiferente a los sentimientos de un hombre viejo y enfermo.

–¿Y por qué iba a afectarle ese artículo? Lo que hagamos no es de su incumbencia.

Ichigo entornó los ojos y Rukia tuvo la seguridad de que sabía lo que había estado pensando hacía unos segundos.

–Al menos ahora admites que fuiste tan partícipe como yo.- Rukia se quedó callada aunque tuvo que respirar profundamente para no reaccionar cuando él rodeó el escritorio, se agachó para recoger las hojas sueltas del periódico y las puso sobre el escritorio.

Cuando alargó la mano hacia su puño cerrado, prácticamente tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dar un salto atrás.

Ichigo le abrió los dedos con delicadeza, le quitó la bola de papel y también la dejó sobre el escritorio.

–Está bien –dijo sin soltarle la mano–. Si ya te has desahogado, intentemos hablar como dos adultos. La implicación de que se estaba comportando como una niña sacó a Rukia de sus casillas por más que supiera que en parte tenía razón.

–No quiero hablar de mi abuelo –dijo, intentando liberar la mano.

–Pero yo sí. Aunque antes quiero saber cómo te encuentras.

En aquella ocasión Rukia tiró de la mano con la bastante fuerza como para soltarse.–Si te refieres a lo que pasó anoche, olvídalo –dijo, ruborizándose–. Estoy perfectamente –dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta–. Tú ocúpate de Byakuya –añadió, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

–¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

–Sí –dijo ella alargando la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta.

–Muy bien –dijo Ichigo cuando ella ya abría la puerta–,entonces nos casaremos en esta isla la semana que viene.

continuará...

ahhhhh me encanta este capitulooo *-* xddd espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus revieeeeeews! no sean maloooos (as) u.u cuidense mucho hasta el proximo capi!


	9. Chapter 9

bueno bueno capitulo 9 aqui, espero que les gusteee :DDDDD

me quedan 3 capis y se acaba T-T (música triste)

gracias a todos por sus reviews y todo lo demas :)

bueno bleach no me pertenece es de tite kubo y el libro merito de michelle reid

here we go!

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 9

Rukia se quedó paralizada.

–Me alegro de que seas tan razonable. Esperaba que te opusieras radicalmente, pero me alegro de que vuelvas a confiar en mí –dijo Ichigo. El comentario destilaba sarcasmo, pero aun así logró que Rukia se estremeciera.

Soltó la puerta y, cuando se volvió, vio que él se apoyaba en el escritorio, con las mangas de su elegante chaqueta remangadas, sus elegantes manos metidas en los bolsillos y sus elegantes piernas estiradas hacia adelante.

–Supongo que es una broma –dijo ella, irritada. Pero el rostro de Ichigo no transmitía el menor atisbo de humor.

–Es sorprendente cómo la vida de las personas puede cambiar de un momento al siguiente –dijo él como si reflexionara en alto–. Tú y yo vivíamos vidas completamente independientes y, de pronto, le hago un favor a Byakuya y aquí estamos. Veinticuatro horas más tarde somos amantes y vamos a planear nuestra boda.

–No vamos a planear nada –dijo Rukia, apretando los puños–. Te recuerdo que ayer ya te liberé de tener que casarte conmigo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte.

–Pero es que no quiero que me liberes –dijo él cuando ella ya se volvía hacia la puerta–. Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes para evitar que los periódicos sigan especulando. Quédate dónde estás –añadió con aspereza–. Tenemos que seguir hablando. Esto no nos afecta sólo a nosotros.

–Si te refieres a Byakuya…

–Y a tu hermano. Además de a todos aquellos que dependen de que las empresas de Kuchiki y de Kurosaki sigan siendo prósperas.

–¿A quién te refieres? –preguntó Rukia, desconcertada.–A nuestros accionistas, a las compañías que subcontratamos, a los miles de empleados que trabajan con nosotros en todo el mundo. Desde que Byakuya vive recluido, soy yo quien se ocupa de mantener la estabilidad y el éxito de ambas compañías.

Rukia escuchaba aunque seguía sin mirarlo. Por más que le resultara indiferente su abuelo, no podía sentir lo mismo hacía la gente a la que Ichigo se refería.

–Durante los dos años que he estado al mando, se ha asumido que sería el heredero. La implicación era que me interesaría defender los intereses de Byakuya. Entonces apareció tu historia, y las acciones de Kuchik's y kurosaki's se desplomaron. Los gestores de bolsa asumieron que la aparición de unos familiares directos de Byakuya significaría mi marginación.

–¿Y ha sido así? –preguntó Rukia, todavía de espaldas a él.

–Eso lo tendrá que decidir Byakuya –dijo él con indiferencia, pues no era eso lo que le preocupaba en aquel instante–. Lo cierto es que desde que ha salido el artículo, las acciones se han disparado. A todo el mundo le gusta una sólida fusión, ¿Y qué fusión puede ser más sólida que un matrimonio entre nosotros? -Cambiando de actitud, Ichigo se separó del escritorio y fue hacia ella pensando que parecía un pájaro atrapado, pero intentó endurecerse y mantener su determinación de impedir que volara en lugar de apiadarse de ella.

Posó las manos en sus hombros y la hizo volverse, y aunque sintió que temblaba, comprobar que no reaccionaba de manera arisca le hizo entender que, con su inteligencia habitual, estaba analizando las circunstancias. Sin decir palabra, la llevó hasta la silla que había ocupado hasta hacía unos minutos y la invitó a sentarse.

–Así que estamos tratando un asunto de negocios –Rukia sacudió la cabeza, rechazando el asiento. Si iban a negociar, prefería permanecer de pie–. Me he convertido en la baza que necesitas para que las dos empresas conserven su valor.

–También te afecta a ti, _agapi mu._

–¡No me llames «cariño mío»! Ni lo soy, ni quiero serlo.

–Y yo que creía que era un buen partido…

Ignorando su tono sarcástico, Rukia dijo:–Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que implicarme. Basta con que Byakuya anuncie que eres su heredero para que todo se solucione.

–Pero Byakuya no va hacer eso porque sus herederos son Toby y tú.

Ella lo miró perpleja.–Eso es imposible. Hasta hace dos semanas ni siquiera sabía que existiéramos. Ni Toby ni yo queremos tener nada que ver en esto.

–¿Estás segura? –apoyándose de nuevo en el escritorio, Ichigo la miró desafiante–. Estarías fallándole a tu hermano si tomas esa decisión antes de que sea lo bastante mayor para tomarla él mismo. Y lo quieras o no, Rukia, desde ahora eres responsable de preservar el buen nombre de los Kuchiki y lo que ello implica. Así que más vale que tomes una decisión rápidamente, porque si es cierto que no quieres tener nada que ver con tu abuelo, el barco va a naufragar, y yo con él.

–La gente no es tan estúpida como para dejarse afectar por lo que yo diga –dijo ella, aunque no estaba tan segura de la certeza de su afirmación.–La bolsa se mueve por intuición. No le gusta la incertidumbre. Aunque hemos intentado ocultarlo, saben que la salud de Byakuya se deteriora. Mientras no se cuestionaba mi papel, todo iba bien. Ahora el mercado está reaccionando con subidas o bajadas dependiendo exclusivamente del rumor que prevalezca. Una boda entre tú y yo acabaría con el problema.

Estaba presentado un futuro tan negro que Rukia tuvo que sentarse. Aunque quería que todo aquello le resultara indiferente no lo conseguía. No entendía la bolsa porque nunca había tenido dinero para invertir y su única preocupación económica había sido cómo pagar su préstamo de estudios. Aun así, tendría que ser de otro planeta para desconocer la naturaleza volátil de la bolsa, especialmente desde el desplome que había sucedido a la crisis. ¿Serían realmente tan sensibles los mercados como para acabar con dos empresas de éxito mundial basándose en meras especulaciones y rumores, o para calmarse si Ichigo y ella se casaban? La angustia y la confusión hicieron que bajara la mirada hacia sus manos, que retorcía sobre el regazo. Entonces pensó en su padre y en la lealtad que le debía. ¿Qué habría querido él que hiciera? Su intuición le decía que no le habría gustado que aceptara.

Recordó las numerosas veces que llegaba a casa exhausto porque tenía dos trabajos para vivir decentemente, mecánico entre semana y camarero los fines de semana. Aun así, jamás le habíaoído insinuar que preferiría retomar su vida en Grecia. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto caer rendido en el sofá?¿Cuántos fines de semana había pasado su madre sola mientras su marido servía a otros, obligándose a sonreír?¿Y cuántos años llevaba Byakuya Kuchiki siendo servido Por personas como su padre? Las preguntas se sucedieron con amargura en la mente de Rukia, al tiempo que imaginaba los aviones privados, las islas, los yates…

–La muerte de tu padre fue un duro golpe para Byakuya –comentó Ichigo con cautela–. Rukia, le quedan sólo semanas de vida. Piensa si verdaderamente quieres que un hombre decrépito, atormentado por sus errores, muera contemplando el colapso de su imperio.

–Eso es chantaje emocional –susurró ella, compungida. Ichigo dejó un pañuelo en su regazo.

–Son momentos muy emotivos.

–No hay nada emotivo en un matrimonio de conveniencia –dijo ella, tomando el pañuelo y secándoselos ojos–. Pero, como dice el artículo, los negocios son losnegocios.

Él intentó comprender el significado de ese comentario antes de hablar.–¿Quieres decir que accedes a casarte conmigo?

Rukia se resistía a pronunciar las palabras.–Vas a parecer un monstruoso cazafortunas.

–Soy griego –replicó Ichigo–, y estamos habituados a alcanzar acuerdos de este tipo.

Rukia creyó percibir cierta burla en su comentario y lo miró. Ichigo transmitía una imagen irritantemente relajada, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo le resultaba indiferente que lo acusaran de ir tras el dinero de Byakuya?

–Aun así, prometo mejorar mi carácter –añadió, reflexivo–. Haré circular el rumor de que yo mismo filtré la información de la identidad de tu padre con la intención de acabar con la disputa familiar.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –Rukia se puso en pie de un salto–. ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre!

–Porque merecía ser reconocido como el hijo de Byakuya –continuó Ichigo sin prestar atención a la protesta de ella–.Explicaré que me siento culpable por no haber reaccionado antes y haber perdido la oportunidad de que padre e hijo se reconciliaran antes de…

–¡Pero si no sabías nada! –lo interrumpió la pelinegra antes de que continuara. No quería oír la palabra que iba a pronunciar. No quería oírla nunca más vinculada a sus padres. Incluso cerró los ojos para ahuyentar de su mente ese espantoso pensamiento.

–No estés tan segura –Ichigo no se compadeció de ella–. Nadie sabe lo que yo sabía de Kaien antes del…accidente –cambió el final de la frase al ver que Rukia contenía el aliento.

Ella pensó que tenía razón y que no podía estar segura. Era posible que mientras ejercía de hijo adoptivo de Byakuya , Ichigo hubiera estado informado de lo que hacía su verdadero hijo y su familia por si, llegado el momento, le causaban algún problema. Ichigo la observó con la satisfacción de saber que sabía lo que pensaba como si fuera un libro abierto. En aquel momento pensaba en él como un cínico manipulador, que hubiera planeado durante años seducir a la nieta de Byakuya ,mucho antes de haberla conocido.

–Estaría bien que dijéramos que nos conocimos hace meses en Londres. Ya pensaremos en los detalles –continuó, dejando a Rukia clavada en el suelo, atónita ante lo que ichigo estaba dispuesto a hacer para construir la farsa–. Será un caso clásico de amor a primera vista. Pero cuando descubrimos la conexión que había entre nosotros, decidimos que sería demasiado complicado.

–¿Por eso te fuiste a Nueva York y tuviste una aventura con una modelo? –preguntó ella, sarcástica.

–Decidimos darnos un plazo –sugirió A él como solución–. Tú estabas ocupada con tus estudios y te preocupaba cómo reaccionaría tu padre al saber… lo nuestro. Así que decidimos separarnos y comprobar si lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro era sólo…

–Lujuria, o si éramos Romeo y Julieta. La sonrisa que le dirigió Ichigo hizo que el corazón le saltara en el pecho.

–Veo que comprendes bien –dijo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos como si intentara protegerse de sus emociones.–Entonces será mejor que nos aclaremos del todo. Tú eres… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Treinta y uno.

Rukia continuó:–Así que eres el empresario de treinta y un años locamente enamorado que huye a buscar consuelo en la cama de otra mujer mientras yo permanezco virgen, esperando a que vuelvas y reclames… ¿tu premio?

–Ha sido un premio fabuloso –musitó él–, que atesoraré el resto de mi vida.

–No sobrevalores tu capacidad de mantener una promesa –replicó Rukia, sarcástica–. Los dos sabemos que se te da muy mal.

–Ésta pienso cumplirla –dijo él, adoptando una súbita solemnidad–. Y si en nuestro matrimonio te comportas como la apasionada mujer que fuiste anoche, te aseguro que haré lo posible por mantenerte contenta.

Una luz de alarma se encendió en la mente de Rukia.–¡No vamos a compartir cama! ¿Cómo tienes la desvergüenza de transformar un acuerdo mercantil en una promesa de buen sexo?

–No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde que has entrado en el despacho.

La voz grave y aterciopelada con la que hizo esa admisión movió a Rukia a retroceder un par de pasos, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la tensión sexual que se respiraba en el ambiente.

–Nuestro matrimonio será intenso y fructífero, _kardia__mu_ , no sólo de cara a la galería –añadió él en el mismo tono–. Sólo así será exitoso.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que hablaba a largo plazo. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.–El acuerdo sólo durara mientras dure la crisis bursátil.

–¿Tú crees?

–No lo creo, lo sé –dijo ella, cometiendo el error de mirarlo a los ojos. El resplandor que observó en ellos hizo que sus latidos se aceleraran. Ichigo se separó del escritorio y Rukia supo, demasiado tarde, que había retado a su ego sexual. Sus ojos la atraparon como un imán y una corriente la recorrió de arriba abajo, endureciéndole los pezones y provocando una presión entre sus muslos.–No te acerques –balbuceó cuando Ichigo dio un paso hacia ella.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te das cuenta de que puedo interpretar tu lenguaje corporal y sé que me deseas? Desde que has entrado has querido desnudarme.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante? –Rukia suspiró y consiguió retroceder dos pasos–. Que hayas sido mi primer amante no significa que ahora esté obsesionada con… el sexo.

–Tienes las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas rojas –Ichigo le acarició una de ellas. Ella retiró la cabeza tan bruscamente que se hizo daño en el cuello–. Y estás temblando –siguió él , aproximándose–. Puedo oír tu respiración entrecortada. Y lo más fascinante es que desconoces de tal manera tus sentimientos que ni siquiera reconoces las señales que tú misma emites .Rukia sintió que las mejillas le ardían y dio otro paso atrás mientras se decía que Ichigo sólo pretendía alterarla y que debía plantarle cara.

–Se nota que eres un hombre experimentado –dijo con amargura–. Pero qué otra cosa puede esperarse de un hombre que se acuesta con cualquier mujer que se le ponga a tiro.

–¿Esperabas que fuera virgen a los treinta y un años?–preguntó él, incrédulo.

–Sí –dijo ella, acaloradamente–. ¿Por qué no? Mi madre fue la primera amante de mi padre, y él, el de ella. Pasaron veintitrés años juntos y nunca quisieron tuvieron otros amantes.

–Debe de ser fantástico ser tan perfecto –dijo él con desdén–. ¿Te inculcaron esos mismos ideales, Rukia ? ¿Estás esperando al amante virgen perfecto con el que tener un matrimonio ideal?

Rukia lo miró indignada.–Lo que está claro que tú no eres esa persona.

Ichigo la miró desafiante.–Desde luego que no. En mí encontrarás a un hombre experimentado y que ha vivido lo bastante como para ofrecerte su lealtad y el placer de sus habilidades sexuales.

–Eso será si te acepto –dijo ella, desafiante.

Ichigo entornó los ojos y caminó hacia ella con el aspecto de un depredador.–Claro que vas a aceptarme –dijo con una engañosa dulzura–. ¿Y sabes por qué?

–Párate ahora mismo o…-Rukia sintió que se rendía en cuanto él inclinó la cabeza.–No, por favor, no… –musitó, hacienda un último esfuerzo por resistirse, aunque sin poder apartar la mirada de sus sensuales labios.

–Mentirosa –susurró él. Y le rozó con la lengua la comisura de los labios. Al ver que se estremecía, rió–.Recuerda cómo te sentiste al desnudarte conmigo, e imagina tener derecho exclusivo sobre todo esto –la tomó por las caderas y las pegó a las suyas–. A esto –presionó su sexo contra el vientre de Rukia y comenzó a besarla. Cuando intentó introducir la lengua entre sus labios y Rukia se resistió, Ichigo alzó la cabeza para mirarla y descubrir qué estaba pasando por su mente. Y lo que viole hizo sonreír. Entonces la tomó al asalto, con un beso apasionado y devorador, poseyéndola con una fuerza quela dejó inerme porque el deseo la ahogó en una impetuosa marea.

No era justo. Rukia hizo un último y tímido esfuerzo por protestar, pero su cuerpo la traicionó y sus manos se asieron por voluntad propia a los hombros de Ichigo, luego se curvaron sobre su nuca y toda ella se amoldó a él para sentir su calor. Su entrega fue recompensada con un estallido de pasión.

Ichigo la besó tan profundamente que Rukia perdió la noción de todo excepto de la lava de placer que le recorría las venas. Cada célula de su cuerpo tomó vida con un anhelo sexual que le nubló la mente y le hizo aferrase a él como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Él la sujetó contra sí con firmeza, presionándola por la base de la espalda con la palma de la mano para mantenerla pegada a su masculinidad.

Ichigo se derritió por dentro. Para cuando alzó la cabeza para tomar aire era una marioneta temblorosa y acalorada, laxa. Él tenía varios botones de la camisa desabrochados, que ella debía haber soltado sin darse cuenta, y respiraba con dificultad.

–Yo que tú me replantearía el papel que quieres tener como mi esposa.

Y tras decir eso, se separó de ella tan bruscamente quela dejó tambaleante, y dándole la espalda, se abrochó. Rukia sintió una sensual pulsión en su pecho que latía como un segundo corazón, sus pechos estaban tan llenos apretados que latían visiblemente bajo la camiseta blanca.

Sólo le quedaba una salida. Dando media vuelta, caminó con la mayor dignidad de que fue capaz y salió sin decir palabra. Su cuerpo la había juzgado, sentenciado y ejecutado… o eso se decía Rukia mientras recorría su dormitorio de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo lo había consentido? ¿Cómo habían pasado de no conocerse y de ser enemigos, a apasionados y tórridos amantes en veinticuatro horas?

–No comprendo por qué me obligas a hacerlo –dijo ella mientras el helicóptero en el que viajaban se deslizaba sobre las aguas cristalinas del Egeo–. ¿No podíamos haber esperado hasta después de la boda?

–El mundo nos está observando, _agapi mu._–dijo él. -

Rukia recordó el comentario que él había hecho acerca de que su matrimonio no iba a ser sólo de cara a la galería. Todavía seguía sin comprender por qué había accedido a casarse con él.

–¿Qué pueden ver? Yo he estado escondida en la isla mientras tú haces lo que sea que hagas cada día cuando te vas.

–Trabajo. Es lo que se espera de un magnate obsesionado con el poder tan avaricioso como yo.- Rukia se estremeció al oírle citar una de las frases que se habían escrito sobre él en uno de los periódicos.–Y Byakuya quiere verte –añadió Ichigo–. O te llevaba a él o me arriesgaba a que viniera a verte. Y su salud no lo soportaría.

000000000000000000000

Toby protestó para llamar su atención. Desde el momento en que habían subido al helicóptero no había dejado de hacerlo, aunque a Rukia le había irritado comprobar que parecía más tranquilo en brazos de Ichigo que en las suyas En cuanto lo había estrechado contra su fuerte torso, el niño había dejado de llorar como si se sintiera seguro y protegido. Durante la última semana, el niño y él habían establecido una buena relación. Mientras que ellos dos se habían convertido en… amantes. Y dormían cada noche en la misma cama. La primera de ella, Ichigo se había metido entre las sábanas ignorando sus protestas, la había estrechado contra sí y había retomado el encuentro en el punto que lo había dejado en el despacho.

La segunda noche, había entrado en el dormitorio, la había hecho levantarse y, desoyendo sus protestas, la había llevado a su cama. Al día siguiente llegó una niñera, Rangiku Matsumoto, que además de ser bilingüe, era encantadora, y Mizuho pudo retomar sus estudios. En aquel momento, Rangiku ocupaba el asiento junto al piloto.

Rukia había comido, vivido y dormido con Ichigo como si ya estuvieran casados. Y la habitación del dormitorio quedaba firmemente cerrada cada noche para que Toby no la despertara. Que ello hubiera contribuido a que tuviera mejor aspecto, no edulcoraba el malhumor que sentía Rukia en aquel instante.

También durante los últimos días había podido experimentar lo que iba a suponer convertirse en la señora de Kurosaki.

Anthea le había consultado cada decisión que tomaba respecto a la casa, las comidas y la decoración, y había tenido que revisar las lujosas mantelerías, piezas de cristal y de plata, así como las numerosas obras de arte que decoraban las paredes. ¿Qué había descubierto con todo ello? Que los antepasados de Ichigo eran coleccionistas de objetos hermosos, pero seguía sin poder distinguir un Monet de un Manet.

Y en aquel momento se dirigía a conocer a su abuelo,

que probablemente vivía rodeado de los mismos símbolos de poder y de gusto refinado que su futuro marido.

–Más le vale no esperar que vaya a ser encantadora con él o que le perdone –dijo, crispada.

–Supongo que eso requeriría de un milagro.

Rukia estaba acostumbrada a su sarcasmo, pero no toleraba que la tratara como a una niña enfurruñada.–Si tienes dudas, todavía estamos a tiempo de cancelarla boda –dijo con frialdad

Es una pregunta trampa? –preguntó Ichigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia mientras se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Fue a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero Ichigo le agarró el brazo para que lo mirara.

–¡No me trates como si fuera tu hermana pequeña! –protestó ella, aunque era plenamente consciente que su enfado no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con la irritación que le causaba la debilidad que le hacía sentir y la forma en que la alteraba su cercanía–. Puede que seas nueve años mayor que yo, pero si no me tratas con el respeto que merezco como una adulta que tiene derecho a expresar su opinión, cancelaré la boda. Y al concluir, tiró del brazo con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Sin embargo, no consiguió que Ichigo reaccionara, y mirando las cabezas de Rangiku y del piloto, rezó para que no la hubieran oído.

Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que le sucedía exactamente, aunque sabía que la pelea era consigo misma. ¿Cómo había consentido convertirse en una marioneta en manos de Ichigo? ¿Cómo había conseguido Ichigo seducirla hasta el punto de lograr que se olvidarade sí misma? Lo miró y… lo deseó con tanta intensidad como siempre que lo miraba. Incluso cuando lo odiaba.

–Rukia…

–Cállate –dijo ella, ahogándose. Se sentía como una adolescente, tan sumida en la confusión de sus propias emociones que no podía ni pensar.

–Ya hemos llegado –dijo él Mirando por la ventanilla, la asaltó una emoción muy diferente. Emergiendo del centelleante mar azul, se veía la pequeña isla en forma de herradura en la que había nacido su padre.

Continuará...

AHHHHHH chan chan chaaan xd ya llegaron donde byakuya ! ahh que emocionante xdd que pasará? bueno en el proximo capitulo lo sabraan :DDD dejen sus reviews no sean maloooos u.u cuidense muchoo VIVA EL ICHIRUKI nos vemos en el proximo capii :DDD


	10. Chapter 10

bueno bueno capitulo 10! de esta adaptacion que hice T-T

espero que les guste !

bleach no me pertenece es de tite kubo y el merito es de michelle reid

aquiiii vamooos :DDD

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 10

Rukia se alejó del helicóptero agachándose para evitar las aspas y, tras erguirse, miró a su alrededor. Habían aterrizado en una pista de hierba, entre una playa en forma de luna creciente y una casa sorprendentemente modesta de brillantes paredes blancas y porche de madera.

Ichigo llegó a su lado con Toby en brazos y siguió la dirección de su mirada.

–A Byakuya no le gustan los cambios –explicó–. La casa original, la parte que ves desde aquí, la construyó su abuelo, que era pescador. Cuando Byakuya compró la isla mantuvo todo tal y como estaba, hasta que se casó y su mujer quiso agrandarla para poder dar fiestas y recibir invitados. Al morir ésta, Byakuya pasó varios años alejado con la excusa de que su casa de Glyfada estaba más cerca de las oficinas de Atenas, pero yo creo que en realidad echaba demasiado de menos a su mujer como para volver.

–Hisana –musitó Rukia al recordar el nombre de su abuela.

–Como tu segundo nombre –confirmó Ichigo.

Una de las pocas referencias a su familia griega que su padre había querido que tuviera, pensó ella.–¿La conociste? –preguntó.

– No. Murió antes de que yo viniera por primera vez. ¿Vamos?

Rukia apenas podía ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía por ir a conocer a su abuelo e Ichigo no estaba mucho más tranquilo que ella. De hecho, había intentado evitar aquella visita por todos los medios, hasta que el anciano había amenazado con ser él quien los visitara.

Rangiku los esperaba ya en el porche. Cuando llegaron a la escalerilla, se abrió la puerta y salió una mujer madura vestida de negro, que miró con curiosidad a Rukia y a Rangiku antes de fijar la mirada en Toby.

–Por fin lo traes –dijo en tono de reproche al tiempo que hacía ademán de tomarlo de brazos de Ichigo. Rukia se alarmó y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Ichigo se le adelantó.

–Compórtate, Dorothea. Ya tendrás oportunidad de sostenerlo. Ruborizándose, la mujer volvió al interior. Ichigo cedió el paso a Rukia y a Rangiku, y entraron en un espacioso vestíbulo.

–Será mejor que vayan a saludarlo antes de que le dé un rabieta –dijo Dorothea, indicando una de las puertas con la mano–. Les llevaré café.

–Después de acompañar a la señorita a su dormitorio para que pueda ponerse cómoda mientras no la necesitemos –dijo Ichigo .

Dorothea, con quien evidentemente mantenía una relación afectuosa aunque no disimularan sus desavenencias, resopló y sin decir palabra salió, seguida por una desconcertada Rangiku.

–Dorothea lleva tantos años trabajando para Byakuya que a veces olvida su posición. Pero si le plantas cara, no tienes nada que temer –explicó él. Y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que había indicado Dorothea, esperó a que Rukia le siguiera, mirándola fijamente en el proceso.

–.¿Estás bien? –preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.«¡Ójala!», se dijo ella, respirando profundamente antes de alzar los brazos hacia Toby y decir:–Quiero sostenerlo yo. Vio que Ichigo titubeaba, aunque finalmente le pasó al niño, que dormía sobre su hombro. Toby se revolvió, pero tras dar un suspiro, se acurrucó contra Rukia y se quedó tranquilo.–¿Lista,_agapi mu_?

–Eso creo –respondió ella , cuadrando los hombros.

Ichigo le retiró un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.–Prometo que no dejaré que te coma –dijo él. Y abrió la puerta.

Rukia se encontró contemplando una amplia y luminosa habitación, cuya luz quedaba tamizada por unos delicados visillos de color crema. Cuando vio a Byakuya, el corazón le golpeó el pecho.

Estaba de pie delante de una chimenea de piedra, pero lo que más la impactó fue que no proyectara la menor imagen de fragilidad. Transmitía una fuerza interior apabullante, a pesar de que se apoyaba con fuerza en un bastón que mantenía firmemente pegado a sus piernas,enfundadas en un elegante pantalón.

El hombre que tenía ante sí no sonreía, sino que la miraba con fiereza y con una intensidad que Rukia interpretó como hostil.

–Vamos, no te quedes ahí como si quisieras dar media vuelta y huir –dijo con aspereza. Su voz grave y sonora hizo sobresaltarse a Toby. Ichigo le pasó a ella una mano tranquilizadora por la espalda.

Rukia entonces se dio cuenta de que se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado como un muro protector, y más cuando, al dar varios pasos hacia el interior, se dio cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban.

Byakuya Kuchiki la siguió con la mirada atentamente, observando su cabello suelto, que parecía flotar sobre sus hombros, el vestido sencillo de color melocotón y sus largas piernas. Cuando llegó a unos metros, alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos violetas, que lo miraban con expresión desafiante, como si lo retaran a sostenerle la mirada

-Te pareces a tu madre –dijo él finalmente con un gesto de desdén.

–Gracias –dijo ella.

–Pareces inglesa.

–Porque lo soy –confirmó ella, desafiante.

Le resultó curioso que no se hubiera molestado en mirar a Toby y que, de hecho, la siguiente persona a laque prestó atención fuera Ichigo.

–Supongo que te crees muy listo.

–Depende de a qué te refieras –dijo Ichigo con calma–.¿Cómo estás, Byakuya?

Por fin alguien se molestaba en establecer unas mínimas normas de cortesía. Pero Byakuya no pareció notarlo.–Déjate de tonterías –dijo, alzando la mano en la que sostenía el bastón–. Siéntate ahí donde pueda verte –indicó a Rukia señalando un sillón al otro lado de la chimenea.

Luego, se volvió a Ichigo–. Y tú puedes marcharte.

–Me iré cuando me lo pida tu nieta –contestó Ichigo con una suavidad que contrastaba con la descortesía de Byakuya.

Rukia pensó que estaba siendo testigo de una lucha entre titanes. Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio hasta que fue ella quien decidió sacarlos del punto muerto al que habían llegado. Se aproximó al sillón para sentarse y así liberar a Ichigo de su función de guardaespaldas.

Pero él en lugar de marcharse, esperó a que Byakuya también se sentara antes de ir al extremo opuesto de la habitación y quedarse delante de la ventana, como si accediera a parcialmente a la solicitud del anciano: no se marchaba, pero se ausentaba de la reunión entre abuelo y nieta.

–Ahora será mejor que me dejes verlo –dijo Byakuya mirando finalmente a Toby.

Rukia tuvo que reprimir el impulso de estrechar a Toby contra sí para protegerlo y, levantándolo de su hombro, se lo colocó entre los brazos y se ladeó para que su abuelo pudiera verle la cara.

Byakuya observó a su nieto con expresión tensa e impenetrable, pero cuando habló, su voz estaba teñida de emoción.–Al menos parece griego.

–Así es –dijo ella, pensando que no valía la pena contradecir lo obvio.

–Tobias… –refunfuñó el viejo–. ¿Qué nombre es ese para un niño griego?

–Es el nombre que habían elegido mis padres antes de… –Rukia no pudo concluir la frase. Bajó la mirada y tragó saliva, rezando para poder contener la súbita tristeza que la invadió.

Byakuya se revolvió en su asiento.–Te–te acompaño en el sentimiento –musitó, incómodo–. Es una lástima que nos conozcamos en estas…trágicas circunstancias-. Incapaz de agradecer las condolencias de un hombre que había renegado de su hijo veintitrés años antes, Rukia tan sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Ichigo había mencionado que Byakuya sentía remordimientos por el pasado, y su sentimiento de culpabilidad vibraba en aquel instante entre ellos perceptiblemente. Pero Rukia no podía evitar la amargura que la dominaba por la memoria de su padre rechazado; por el dolor de su madre, que había vivido veintitrés años sabiendo que no la consideraban una mujer digna del hijo de aquel hombre. Y sí, también ofendida por que Byakuya nunca hubiera manifestado el mínimo interés por ella.

–Está bien –dijo Byakuya con voz rasposa–. Veo que no quieres hablar de mi hijo, así que hablemos de negocios. Ichigo me ha contado que estás dispuesta a casarte con él para que las empresas no se hundan en la bolsa.

Rukia alzó la barbilla.–No me interesa tu dinero.

–¿Quieres decir que vas a entregarte a ese cruel diablo por pura bondad?

–No –dijo ella, ruborizándose al escuchar la velada crítica que le valía lo que iba hacer–. Lo hago por el futuro de mi hermano.

–¿Quieres decir que te metiste en su cama y, como tantas otras antes que tú, no has soportado la idea de salir de ella?

El comentario hizo que Rukia enrojeciera hasta la raíz del cabello, especialmente porque la descripción se correspondía con la realidad.

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –dijo con frialdad–. Así que es mejor que dejes…

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó Byakuya con arrogancia–.Comprobémoslo. Te voy a hacer una contraoferta: si te casas con Ichigo, ni tú ni tu hermano veréis un céntimo de mi dinero. Abandona a Ichigo ven a vivir conmigo, y cuando muera, les dejaré a ti y a tu hermano todo lo que tengo.

Rukia observó al hombre al que supuestamente debía llamar «abuelo». Sus ojos ardían como dos ascuas, con un brillo de satisfacción al creer que le había lanzado un cebo que no podría rechazar. De soslayo, Rukia percibió la silueta de Ichigo a contraluz.

Parecía alerta, como si estuviera pendiente de su respuesta.–Piénsatelo –la instó Byakuya Kuchiki–. Piensa en el poder que te otorgo para vengarte del hombre al que coloqué en el lugar de tu padre. Tienes el arma para destruir sus planes de venganza por lo que Kaien…

–¡Ya basta! –Ichigo salió súbitamente de su inmovilidad y su voz sonó como un látigo–. Se supone que estamos intentando tender puentes, Byakuya, no remover el pasado.

–Pero, ¿de qué está hablando? –preguntó Rukia, girándose hacia él y descubriendo que apretaba los dientes y los puños.

–De nada –dijo, crispado–. Tu abuelo te está poniendo a prueba a la vez que pretende perjudicarme.

–Pero… –Rukia se puso en pie y se humedeció los temblorosos labios. La cabeza le daba vueltas por lo que acababa de escuchar–. ¿Por qué ha hablado de venganza si no…?

_-¡Gomoto!_–exclamó asombrado Byakuya–. No lo sabe, ¿verdad? –añadió, antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada.

Toby se despertó y empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón. Su abuelo dejó de reír y empezó a toser violentamente al tiempo que el aire, al pasar por sus pulmones, emitía un agudo silbido. Ichigo se arrodilló ante él precipitadamente.

–Mira lo que has hecho, viejo tonto –masculló al tiempo que le sujetaba por los hombros con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano alcanzaba algo en el brazo del sillón.

Era un timbre de alarma. Al reconocerlo, Rukia abrió los ojos espantada al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro para calmar a Toby.

Entonces se produjeron unos segundos caóticos. La puerta se abrió la puerta de par en par y un hombre entró como una exhalación. Al acercarse a Byakuya tenía la expresión concentrada y profesional de un enfermero, y estuvo a punto de empujar a Ichigo en su afán por acercarse a al anciano. Toby no paraba de llorar. Dorothea apareció, jadeante y con cara de angustia, con Rangiku pisándole los talones. Incorporándose, Ichigo miró a la niñera.–Llévese a Toby y tranquilícelo –ordenó.

Sin que Rukia supiera cómo, Ichigo le quitó a Toby, y la encaminó hacia el corredor. Rukia vio alejarse a Rangiku con Toby, mientras en el interior se oía a Dorothea amonestar a Byakuya ; e Ichigo, tomándole la mano con firmeza la condujo hasta una puerta que abrió bruscamente.

Se trataba de un despacho decorado con mobiliario oscuro. Ichigo la llevó a sentarse a un sofá de terciopelo granate.

–¿Qué… qué le ha pasado? –balbuceó Rukia, visiblemente afectada.

–¿Creías que tu visita lo había curado? –aunque Ichigo sonó sarcástico Rukia fue consciente de que estaba tan afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir como ella.

–No me había cuestionado cómo se encontraba porque parecía tan… fuerte –dijo ella, arrepentida de haber estado tan preocupada por defenderse que no se había parado a pensar en el estado de su abuelo.

–Porque así era precisamente como quería que lo vieras. Ichigo fue hasta el mueble bar.–Es un viejo cabezota que quería recibirte de pie. Ha sido un imprudente. Ichigo sirvió dos brandys, volvió a sentarse junto a ella y le dio uno de los vasos diciéndole que lo bebiera.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.–¿Y qué hay de… lo otro? –preguntó–. ¿La venganza cuya mención le ha causado el ataque tos?

Ichigo bebió el brandy de un sorbo.–Quería provocarnos. Tiene tan pocas ocasiones de poner en práctica uno de sus enredos, que no ha podido resistir la tentación.

Pero eso no era todo.

Rukia podía ver la palidez bajo la piel cetrina de Ichigo y el rictus que tensaba sus labios.–No me distraigas con más mentiras, Ichigo –dijo con un suspiro de impaciencia–. Le ha parecido hilarante que no supiera algo que asumía que sabía, y quiero que me digas de qué se trata.

Ichigo se reclinó bruscamente sobre los cojines dando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos. Debía haberlo supuesto. A los pocos minutos de conocer a Rukia había adivinado que no tenía ni idea de por qué Byakuya y su hijo nunca se habían reconciliado. Ella creía que Byakuya era un despiadado déspota que había cortado todo vínculo con su hijo por haberlo humillado al abandonar a la novia que él le habíaescogido.

Ichigo habría dado cualquier cosa por que fuera así de sencillo. Y habría dado aún más por no haberse dejado llevar por su atracción hacia la nieta de Byakuya hasta el punto de convencerse de que todo acabaría bien.

«Acuéstate con ella. Proponle matrimonio. Convéncela apelando a su sentido de la responsabilidad. Acuéstate con ella una y otra vez; luego haz un gesto magnánimo llevándola a ver a su abuelo para que sellen la reconciliación familiar». Byakuya estaba virtualmente en su lecho de muerte. Debía haber interpretado el papel de abuelo contrito, devorado por el sentimiento de culpa porque su hijo había muerto antes de que hubiera enmendado la situación.

–Lo único que te importa es el dinero, ¿verdad? –dijoRukia, desafiante.

Ichigo se estremeció.

–No. No necesito el dinero de Byakuya, tengo todo el que necesito.

–Abre los ojos y dímelo mirándome a la cara –Rukia plantó el vaso en la mesa y se puso en pie.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella se tensó al sentir que la desnudaba con la mirada.–¡Cómo te atreves a mirarme así en estas circunstancias!«Es inevitable», pensó Ichigo, observándola temblar. Bastaría un simple movimiento para hacerla suya, allí mismo, sobre el sofá de Byakuya.

Era una perspectiva mucho más tentadora que dejar que la conversación llegara a su desafortunada conclusión. Sexo tórrido en la cresta de una torbellino emocional; casi podía sentir el placer anticipado en su boca. Y pudo percibir que ella también lo sabía por el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, la forma en que sus pechos se movían al ritmo de su alterada respiración y por cómo apretaba los puños a los lados del cuerpo.

Siempre que lo miraba, lo deseaba, pensó ella. Y eso no podía cambiarse.–Renuncia al dinero de tu abuelo ,_agapi mu_.«Maniobra de distracción», sabía lo que tenía que hacer.–Huye conmigo, ahora mismo –añadió–. Nunca te arrepentirás. En una hora podríamos estar disfrutando de una de esas siestas fantásticas.

–Mi… mi abuelo está enfermo y tú quieres… –Rukia casi se atragantó con las palabras. Dio media vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma. Luego se volvió bruscamente–. ¿Y Toby? ¡Tú me convenciste de que pensara en él y no en mí misma!

–No le faltará nada mientras esté a mi cuidado –dijo Ichigo.

La elección de palabras que hizo encendió una luz de alarma en la mente de Rukia.–A tu cuidado como… ¿tutor de su fortuna?

Así que volvían al punto de partida. Respondiendo con calma a su retadora mirada, la advirtió con suavidad:–No lo hagas, Rukia. No vuelvas a acusarme de ser un cazafortunas a no ser que quieras provocar una pelea.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza para retirarse el cabello de la cara, debatiéndose entre el deseo de mantener la sospecha sobre Ichigo, y la intuición de que no era el dinero lo que lo motivaba.

–Está bien, si no estás en esto para hacerte con el dinero de Byakuya, explícame para que nos has traído –exigió saber–. Y luego dime por qué te ha acusado de querer vengarte.

El silencio de Ichigo mientras la observaba con expresión de sorna y ojos chispeantes pesó como una losa. Rukia no conseguía leer su rostro y sentía que un hacha pendía entre ellos, pero estaba decidida a llegar hasta el fondo. Necesitaba que él le diera una explicación convincente de por qué su abuelo había usado la palabra «venganza» referida a él.

El silencio se prolongó, y cuando finalmente Ichigo se puso de pie y Rukia tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retroceder en un gesto defensivo. El enemigo… Aquellas dos palabras flotaban en su mente, recordándole lo que por unos días se había permitido olvidar. Ichigo permaneció de pie, vestido informalmente y aun así, transmitiendo la imagen de un gran empresario, alto, extremadamente atractivo, con un sentido innato de la elegancia. No había ni un defecto en su apariencia física.

Pero, ¿qué sabía del hombre que se ocultaba bajo aquella fachada y que ni en los momentos de mayor intimidad mostraba la esencia de su ser? Era un desconocido, un cruel extraño. De otra manera, ella no estaría en Grecia. Y en aquel instante, Rukia se despreció por haberse dejado seducir por un hombre que no era nada.–Contéstame, Ichigo–exigió, tan enfadada que no se molestó en disimular el temblor de la voz.

Él miró el vaso, y al comprobar que estaba vacío volvió junto al mueble bar. Mirándolo, ella sintió que se le encogía el corazón porque tuvo la certeza de que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de oír.–No pretendo vengarme de nadie –dijo Ichigo, inexpresivo, al tiempo que se servía otra copa.

–¿Pero hay algún motivo por el que pudieras

querer hacerlo?- preguntó ella

–Sí –asintió Ichigo.

Rukia tomó aire.–¿Y ese motivo implica a mi padre? –preguntó con voz trémula, aunque más que una pregunta fue una afirmación–. ¿Por qué Byakuya te eligió para reemplazar a mi padre?- Por fin llegaba la gran pregunta; la pregunta que Ichigo llevaba esperando que Rukia le hiciera desde que se conocieron.

Contemplando el líquido dorado tentativamente, Ichigo dejó el vaso sobre el mueble, compuso una expresión neutra y se volvió hacia Rukia.–Porque pensó que me lo debía –dijo, inexpresivo.

Por la actitud de Rukia, de brazos cruzados y con ojos centelleantes fijos en él, supo que intuía que estaba a punto de averiguar algo que iba a hacer añicos la imagen de perfección que tenía de su padre.

Y le correspondía hacerlo a él. Si se hubiera planteado vengarse de Kaien Kuchiki, habría conseguido la más dulce de las venganzas. Pero en lugar de dulce, le supo a veneno.

–Ya sabes que tu padre huyó de un matrimonio concertado –dijo a regañadientes–. Lo que no sabes es que la madre que plantó en el altar era mi madre, que acababa de quedarse viuda.

Continuará...

chan chan chaaaaaan pobre ichigo :( que pasará ahora? lo sabran en el proxiimo capituloo :DDD dejens sus revieeeews! T-T cuidense mucho ( ^ヮ^)/

saludoooos adioooosito


	11. Chapter 11

BUEEENO aqui yop coon el PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN T-T -canción triste- jajaja muuchas gracias por sus reviews en especial Kotsuki Kurosaki! :DDD

bleach no me pertenece es de tite kubo y el libro es merito de michelle reid

aqui vaaamos :DDDD

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 11

Tu...madre?- preguntó Rukia atónita.

–Iba a representar la fusión de dos grandes fortunas –dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de amargura–.Byakuya quería unir su empresa con la de mi abuelo, pero mi abuelo puso como condición que su hija y el hijo de Byakuya se casaran.

Para Rukia la noción era de una frialdad inconcebible.–Pero mi padre sólo tenía dieciocho años –dijo–.¿Cuántos tenía tu madre?

–Treinta y dos, pero eso era lo de menos –dijo Ichigo con una mueca de resignación–. Mi madre había crecido obedeciendo a mi abuelo. Dedicó su vida a que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

–Le había dado un nieto. Eso debería haber bastado.

–¿Estás defendiendo mi posición en esta lamentable historia, _agapi mu_? Me sorprendes.

–Pensaba en tu pobre madre, no en ti –dijo ella–. Has dicho que acababa de enviudar. ¿Amaba a tu padre?

–Yo no describiría su relación en términos de amor. Recuerdo oírlos discutir y que mi padre se ausentaba durante largos periodos –Ichigo se encogió de hombros–.Era mi abuelo quien mandaba en casa, no mi padre, que se cambió el apellido a Kurosaki como parte del acuerdo al casarse con mi madre. ¡Es el poder que tiene la riqueza! –añadió con cinismo.

–¿Y a mi padre también lo dominaba mi abuelo?

–Eso pensaba todo el mundo hasta que Kaein desapareció de camino a la iglesia –Ichigo sonrió con tristeza–. De hecho la sorpresa fue tal, que mi abuelo sufrió un ataque al corazón que lo mató. Mi madre se encerró en un convento y murió a los pocos meses de vergüenza. Entretanto –continuó con la misma perturbadora calma–, tu abuela sufrió un accidente en helicóptero de camino a ver a tu padre para convencerlo de que cumpliera con su deber. El helicóptero se hundió en el Egeo y Byakuya perdió a la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida.

Rukia retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en el sofá, temiendo que las piernas no la sujetaran.–Ahora entiendo por qué Byakuya nunca lo perdonó –musitó con un hilo de voz. E imaginó lo doloroso que debía haber resultado para su padre sentirse responsable de la muerte de su madre. Kaien nunca se lo había perdonado. De pronto su rechazo a hablar de su familia griega o la forma en que se velaba su mirada cuando la oía mencionar adquiría un nuevo sentido. Incluso su callada y cariñosa madre debía saber que su matrimonio tenía como cimientos el dolor y la culpabilidad.

–Byakuyase quedó solo, profundamente amargado –continuó Ichigo–, mientras yo me convertía en un huérfano multimillonario a los diez años, y me pudría en un colegió interno a la vez que los directivos del KurosakiGroup se repartían los mejores beneficios. Tenía doce años cuando Byakuya ganó el juicio para proteger mis intereses. Él me acogió, me dio un hogar y una educación apropiada.

Cuando cumplí veinticinco años me dio el control de KurosakiGroup, devolviéndomelo mucho más saneado y próspero de lo que era, y me dijo que me pusiera a trabajar para mantenerla a ese nivel.

Rukia lo miró a través de las pestañas humedecidas.–Lo quieres, ¿verdad? –susurró.

–Desde luego –dijo Ichigo con firmeza–. Parece duro y severo, pero entonces era un hombre solo que intentaba recomponer un corazón destrozado y necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él, igual que yo necesitaba que alguien se preocupara de mí.

–Entonces ¿te adoptó?

–No. Sólo me tomó bajo su protección.

–Y tú odias a mi padre.

–Yo no odio a nadie –dijo él, dando un suspiro–. O quizá un poco a la prensa, que nos ha puesto en esta situación. Y aun así, no puedo odiarlos en exceso porque están tan ocupados viendo qué va a pasar, que no se han molestado en husmear sobre el pasado, y por eso no han descubierto por qué Kaien desapareció –al ver que a Rukia le flaqueaban las piernas, fue hasta ella en dos zancadas–. No te desmayes, cariño–añadió, acercándole el vaso.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza. La cabeza le daba vueltas ante aquella truculenta historia familiar de mentiras, sexo y oscuros secretos.

–Estamos repitiendo el asado –musitó–. Y dices que no quieres venganza.

–Y así es –gruñó Ichigo, impaciente–. ¡No quiero vengarme!

–Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Ichigo apretó los labios y guardó silencio. Entonces Rukia, que súbitamente adivinó todo con toda claridad, dejó escapar una seca carcajada.–Has insistido en que nos casáramos prácticamente desde el primer momento. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que no sólo pretendías ahuyentar a la prensa? ¿Qué querías? ¿Vengar a tu madre dejándome plantada en el altar?

Ichigo osó reírse y ella estuvo a punto de abofetearlo.–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa el dinero de Byakuya? –dijo él con impaciencia.

–Tantas como has argumentado que debíamos casarnos. Y aun así no te creería.

Ichigo bebió de un trago el vaso de brandy que Rukia había dejado en la mesa y a dijo:–El testamento de Byakuya no ha cambiado en veintitrés años –la informó con aspereza–. Su hijo ha sido siempre su heredero, y en caso de defunción de éste, sus descendientes. Y si vas a preguntarme cómo lo sé te lo voy a decir –añadió, al ver que ella iba a interrumpirlo–:soy la única persona en la que Byakuya confía, y quien custodia sus documentos. Y pienso merecerme esa confianza por muchas etiquetas que la gente quiera ponerme –con una inclinación de cabeza, añadió–: ¿Vas a huir de tus responsabilidades, igual que hizo tu padre?

El aire en la habitación prácticamente vibró tras aquel comentario. Todo lo que Rukia había creído sobre el exilio de su padre hasta entonces se había visto trastocado. No le culpaba por no haber sido capaz de asumir sus responsabilidades, ni por amar a su madre, pero ésa no era la cuestión. Lo que Ichigo le estaba preguntando era si estaba dispuesta a hacer por su abuelo lo que su padre no había hecho.

–Byakuya ha dicho que no quiere que nos casemos –recordó a Ichigo.

Él la tomó por los hombros y por un instante Rukia creyó que iba a sacudirla, pero se limitó a mirarla fijamente y decir:–Estaba poniéndote a prueba. ¡Quería comprobar si lo decepcionarías, como tu padre! Necesitaba asegurarse de que va a dejar su legado en manos de alguien en quien puede confiar. Así que vuelvo a preguntártelo: ¿estás dispuesta a ser generosa y hacerle un regalo antes de que muera? Rukia se estremeció y se arrepintió de haberlo mirado a los ojos porque siempre que lo hacía perdía la voluntad d resistirse.

–Sí –se oyó susurrar–. Hasta que muera –añadió, porque necesitaba asirse a la única condición que había puesto la última vez que habían discutido por aquel tema–. Haré lo que me pidas hasta que todo esto pase, pero después volveré a mi vida y tú no me lo impedirás.

Ichigo adoptó una actitud fría y tensa sin que Rukia comprendiera la causa, por más que lo intentara. Pero Ichigo no le dio la mínima pista y, tras hacer una pausa, la soltó diciendo:–De acuerdo –y le dio la espalda. Luego añadió–: Voy a ver cómo se encuentra Byakuya –y salió sin mirarla.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Se casaron una semana más tarde en la casa de Byakuya. Fue éste quien la entregó a Ichigo, y sólo entonces aceptó volver a su silla de ruedas, desde donde fue testigo del resto de la celebración, de la que pareció disfrutar más que los dos protagonistas. Bebieron champán y luego se retiró.

Su aspecto llevó a Rukia a pedir ir a verlo antes de volar de vuelta a Thalia con Ichigo. Lo encontró dormido, pero permaneció sentada a su lado un rato, con una mano sobre la de él mientras se lamentaba de que no hubiera visto madurar a su padre porque estaba convencida de que se habría sentido orgulloso de él.

Cuando Ichigo entró a anunciarle que debían marcharse, se puso en pie y se inclinó para besar a su abuelo en la mejilla antes de salir precipitadamente con la cabeza agachada para que Ichigo no viera que lloraba.

Tras unas horas en casa de Ichigo, tuvo la sensación de que nada había cambiado. El sencillo vestido de boda que había lucido durante la ceremonia colgaba de una percha en el armario y, aunque los que los rodeaban les daban la enhorabuena y sonreían, Ichigo y ella se comportaban como dos desconocidos. Todos los días que habían pasado en la isla de Byakuya habían seguido la misma pauta. Ni siquiera compartían dormitorio, y él trabajaba largas horas. Aunque volvía cada noche a tiempo de cenar con Rukia, en cuanto terminaban, se retiraba al despacho y no volvían a coincidir hasta la cena del día siguiente.

«Siete largos días», pensó Rukia mientras permanecía frente a la ventana de su dormitorio que había abierto para dejar entrar la brisa del mar. Aunque no era tarde, se había retirado.

La luna flotaba sobre las copas de los árboles. Una de las sirvientas, una incurable romántica, había dejado sobre la cama un precioso camisón de seda rosa, y Rukia se lo puso después de darse una ducha. Se vio reflejada en el espejo y observó cómo la tela se pegaba delicadamente a sus senos y luego colgaba suavemente hasta sus tobillos. Parecía una novia en su noche de bodas, sólo que no tenía un novio que pudiera apreciar el efecto.«Por Dios, Rukia», se dijo, irritada. «¿Qué haces comportándote como una adolescente, contemplando la luna y anhelando un amor?».

El leve ruido de su puerta cerrándose le hizo volverse bruscamente. Como si lo hubiera invocado, descubrió a Ichigo, alto, moreno y espectacularmente real.–¿Contemplando las estrellas, _glikia mu_? –dijo, usando un tono grave y aterciopelado, y adentrándose en la habitación.

–Pidiendo deseos a la luna, más bien –dijo ella, riendo para ignorar la fuerza con la que le latía el corazón–.¿Quieres algo?

–¡Qué pregunta tan tonta para tu marido en la noche de bodas!

Rukia dijo con labios temblorosos.–Creía que habíamos decidido que era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

–¿Ah, sí? –Ichigo la miró intensamente, pero ella tuvo la sensación de que no la había escuchado. Y estaba… espectacular. Acababa de ducharse y sólollevaba puesto un albornoz negro. Tenía el cabello todavía húmedo y olía a jabón.

–No recuerdo haber hecho una promesa tan estúpida –musitó él.

–Pensaba que… –Rukia calló cuando Ichigo le acarició la mejilla y le retiró el cabello por detrás de los hombros antes de apoyar la mano en su nuca.–¿Qué pensabas? –preguntó él.

–Que no me deseabas –balbuceó ella al dar él un nuevo paso adelante.

–Tú elegiste la cama en la que querías dormir y yo he respetado tu decisión.

¿Así de sencillo? Rukia no lo tenía tan claro. ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo respetaba sus deseos?

–¿Y ahora has decidido dejar de respetarlos?

Ichigo sonrió con picardía.–Digamos que he adivinado lo que deseabas, porque yo deseaba lo mismo.

Y para puntuar sus palabras, deslizó un dedo por su cuello, hasta sus hombros y por la suave curva de sus senos, que se llenaron al contacto con su mano.

Rukia alzó la barbilla y, mirándolo a los ojos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.–Te he echado de menos –susurró.

Era una afirmación peligrosa porque la dejaba vulnerable y expuesta. Aun así, no titubeó y buscó los labios de Ichigo. Él recibió con placer sus leves besos mientras recorría con sus manos las formas de su cuerpo por encima de la seda.

–Se acabaron las peleas.

–Se acabaron las peleas –repitió ella. Y se sintió recompensada cuando él le devolvió los besos con una intensidad y una lentitud distinta a la de todos los besos que se habían dado hasta entonces. Permanecieron así, besándose bajó la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, y sin ninguna prisa por llevarlas cosas un paso más adelante. Les bastaba con liberarse de las barreras que habían erigido aquellos días para aislarse el uno del otro.

Cuando Ichigo quiso avanzar, en lugar de actuar como un macho, tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su dormitorio, utilizó una estrategia mucho más íntima, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y dirigiéndola hacia allí. Rukia supo que ya nunca se resistiría a él. Ichigo Kurosaki era su amante y su esposo. De haberse atrevido, habría susurrado, «te quiero», pero no lo hizo. Ichigo volvió a besarla cuando llegaron junto a la cama. Primero le besó el rostro delicadamente, descendiendo luego por su cuello al tiempo que le retiraba los tirantes del camisón y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Rukia bajó la mirada y se concentró en soltar el cinturón del albornoz de Ichigo. Éste no la ayudó, y ambos sintieron el aire vibrar cuando ella se lo quitó de los hombros y dejó que siguiera el mismo camino que el camisón. Finalmente desnudos. ¡Y la sensación era tan maravillosa! Cuando Ichigo la volvió a estrechar contra sí, Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad y apretó sus labios contra los de él. Sus senos parecían haber cobrado vida, sus pezones, endurecidos, se frotaban contra el el pecho de Ichigo. Él se meció contra ella sensualmente, excitándola con sus labios, sus manos, y la presión de su duro y firme sexo. Con premeditada lentitud la fue elevando hasta el borde de la explosión antes de tomarla de un solo movimiento y sentir las contracciones de su orgasmo al tiempo que ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Rukia adoró notar que Ichigo temblaba y sentir su aliento jadeante en la boca. Cuando finalmente él se echó en lacama, llevándola consigo para arrastrarla una vez más al éxtasis, ella gritó su nombre y él lo aspiró de sus labios con un profundo gemido de placer.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo la despertó sacándola de la cama.–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Rukia, adormilada.

–Tengo una sorpresa para ti –le anunció él. Y sin compadecerse de ella, la tomó en brazos y fue con ella al cuarto de baño–. Tienes diez minutos para ponerte presentable.

A los diez minutos, Rukia salió con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.–Espero que sea una buena sorpresa –dijo, amenazadora, al encontrarlo sentado en la cama. Él apenas le había dejado dormir la noche anterior y Rukia pensaba que había disfrutado de una de las mejores noches de boda posibles. Pero eso significaba que estaba cansada y un poco aturdida, aunque no tanto como para que no le pareciera arrebatador con aquellos pantalones grises y una camiseta que se pegaba a su impresionante musculatura.

Poniéndose en pie, Ichigo tomó de la mano y bajó las escaleras con ella.

–Ni siquiera he dado los buenos días a Toby –protestó–. Y necesito un té.

–Más tarde –Ichigo pasó de largo el comedor y salió directamente al soleado exterior. En ese instante Rukia pestañeó y se despertó bruscamente.–¡Dios mío! –exclamó incrédula, abriendo los ojos como platos. En medio del jardín estaba la mejor sorpresa que podía haberle dado, y los ojos de ella centellearon de alegría.–¿Dónde lo has encontrado? ¿Cómo lo has traído? –preguntó al tiempo que corría descalza por la hierba dejando a Ichigo en el porche, que la observó con expresión divertida rodear el telescopio de metal que brillaba al sol.

Ordenó que les sirvieran el desayuno en la terraza y se sentó mientras veía que Rukia hacía girar ruedas y palancas a la vez que comentaba lo que estaba haciendo sin que él llegara a comprender de qué hablaba.

Pero le daba lo mismo. Su mujer estaba contenta, y por primera vez afloraba a la superficie la criatura luminosa y alegre que había sospechado que se ocultaba bajo el dolor y el sufrimiento que la aplastaban. Era maravillosa; una mezcla de hermosa diosa y de niña, combinada con una extraordinaria inteligencia que lo dejaba sin aliento. Para cuando llegó la tarde, se preguntó si no había cometido un error. El maldito telescopio lo había relegado a un segundo lugar, lo que, para un hombre como él, representaba un duro golpe a su ego.

Finalmente decidió ir al despacho a trabajar mientras ella seguía explorando el cielo. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Toby.

–Se ha olvidado de nosotros –dijo Ichigo al niño, que con los días parecía prestar más atención a las palabras–.Nos han dejado por un tubo de metal con una lupa. Riendo para sí, se dijo que unos diamantes habrían sido una elección más acertada.

Llegada la noche, Rukia pareció acordarse de él y se sintió culpable por no haberle dado ni siquiera las gracias, y por primera vez todas las lecciones que había recibido de Anthea le fueron de utilidad. Para compensar a Ichigo, sacó los muebles de mimbre de la terraza y preparó la mesa para una cena romántica en el jardín, bajo la luz de las velas. Luego, se puso el vestido más sexy que encontró en el armario.

Los ojos de Ichigo se oscurecieron cuando la vio. Su cabello brillaba tanto como la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Rukia lo tomó de la mano, lo llevó a la mesa y le dio la cena que, de acuerdo con Anthea, más le gustaba, además de prometerle que iba a sorprenderlo más tarde con lo que iba a enseñarle cuando le dejara mirar por sutelescopio.

Y eso hizo, obligándole a mirar y dándole una lección, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo aburrido que le resultaba. Cuando finalmente le dio permiso para abrir el champán, su cara de alivio la hizo reír.–Y ahora –dijo, obligándole a sentarse en el sofá–, voy a darte tu regalo de boda.

Ichigo la miró con curiosidad mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa y dejaba su copa. Y con creciente curiosidad, la vio meterse las manos por debajo del vestido y quitarse las braguitas, que dejó caer al suelo.

El aburrimiento se le pasó súbitamente y esperó ansioso lo que intuía que iba a suceder. Pero aunque había sido seducido de forma parecida en otras ocasiones, nada podía compararse al fuego con que le ardió la entrepierna cuando Rukia se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

–Se supone que debía impresionarte –dijo ella–. Es la primera vez que hago esto.

–Y estoy impresionado –dijo él–. Pero estamos fuera,

_agapi mu_, y pueden vernos.

–¡Qué mojigato! –dijo ella, haciendo un mohín y llevándose la copa de Ichigo a los labios con expresión pícara.

–Te has ocupado de que sea imposible, ¿verdad? –preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

–Soy una persona muy organizada por naturaleza –confirmó ella con gesto serio, al tiempo que empezaba a mecerse y sentía el efecto que tenía sobre él

–¿Quieres un sorbo? - Ichigo tomó la copa y la lanzó hacia un lado. Rukia siguió la curva que describió en el aire hasta que cayó al césped.

–Qué manera tan original de responder –musitó.

–Y tú, esposa mía, eres una terrible provocadora –replicó él.

Pero no se trataba de una provocación, sino de una seducción en toda regla. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, Rukia le tiró de la camisa para sacársela de los pantalones.

–¿Quieres que me quede desnudo? –dijo él, quitándose los zapatos ayudándose de los pies.

–Sí, por favor.- dijo riendose.

Rukia le desabrochó la camisa y la abrió a ambos lados antes de agacharse para probar el cálido sabor a sal de su piel. Dejando escapar una exclamación él se quitó la camisa y estrechó a Rukia en sus brazos, obligándola a alzar el rostro. El primer beso fue tal y como ella esperaba, y los arrastró a un mundo propio de sensuales caricias.

Rukia sólo separó sus labios de los de él cuando quiso que se adentrara en ella. Tomándole el rostro entre las manos, susurró:–Gracias por mi regalo. Entonces Ichigo la levantó por las caderas y luego la hizo descender, penetrándola profundamente. La forma en que cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración al tiempo que susurraba «

_Thee mu_» hicieron que Rukia se sintiera la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

continuará...

ahhh penúltimo capitulo T-T - musica triste- ahh que pena :( bueno bueno estoy pensando en hacer un fanfic tratando de adaptarlo a la serie, sobre ichigo y rukia, cuando empiezan a gustarse, luego pasando cuando son novios hasta que son ya adultos y todo, es una idea que tengo en mi cabeza y nose que les parece :DD? bueno en sus reviews me dicen , ahh eso! dejen sus revieeews! bueno nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo :DDDD cuidense muchooo adioooos :DDDDDDDDD


	12. Chapter 12

ULTIMO CAPITULOOOOOOO T-T- musica muuy triste-

ahh-suspira- en fin mil gracias por los reviews, espero que les gusteee :DD

bleach no me pertenece es de tite kubo, y el libro es merito de michelle reid

LEGADO DE PASIONES

CAPITULO 12

Rukia olvidó recordarse regularmente que se trataba de un arreglo temporal, un acuerdo empresarial combinado con mucho sexo tórrido. Después de tantas semanas de dolor y tristeza, se sentía feliz, y se permitió abrazar su nueva vida en Grecia con Ichigo, arrinconando cualquier duda que la asaltara ocasionalmente.

Después de cuatro semanas, la realidad la golpeó con fuerza. Su abuelo murió mientras dormía. Un abogado llegó desde Atenas para leerles el testamento. Aparte de las asignaciones a aquellos a los que quería y que habían cuidado de él, Rukia y Toby eran sus herederos. A Ichigo le correspondía el control de los intereses empresariales. Encaso de que se divorciaran, su nieta quedaba libre de llegar al acuerdo que quisiera.

El arreglo era tal y como Ichigo había dicho que sería, y Rukia pudo por fin confirmar que no mentía. Lo dejó hablando con el abogado y, tras dar la tarde libre a Rangiku, se quedó cuidando de Toby.

Cuando Ichigo fue a buscarla, era más tarde que la hora habitual de la cena, y la encontró en el jardín, mirado por el telescopio mientras intentaba no pensar en nada. Porque lo quisiera o no había llegado el momento que tanto había temido, el momento de pensar en su futuro con Toby fuera de la isla, de poner fin a aquel matrimonio de conveniencia, aunque para ella siempre hubiera sido algo más que eso.

Había recibido una inesperada oferta de trabajo del observatorio astronómico de Atenas, que le había llegado a través de su profesor de Manchester. Y la oferta, que estaba considerando en aquel mismo momento mientras observaba las estrellas, era tan tentadora que casi le costaba creer que fuera realidad. Además de permitirle pagar su crédito, podría mudarse con Toby a la casa de su abuelo en Glyfada. Después de todo, era rica y podía tomar cualquier decisión libremente.

O podía enterrar la cabeza en la arena, como un avestruz, y quedarse paralizada. ¿Por qué se planteaba esa posibilidad? Porque no quería marcharse de aquella isla, de aquella casa…

–¿No cenamos? –al oír la voz que explicaba por qué no quería irse, Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo, que se había echado en una hamaca junto a la de ella.

Volvió la mirada a las estrellas y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. –Byakuya me preguntó el día anterior a morir si seguía odiándolo –confesó.

Ichigo le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–La verdad. Que al principio lo había intentado pero que cuando lo miraba veía a mi padre, y que no podía odiar al hombre que me había proporcionado el amor de padre más maravilloso del mundo.

–Me alegro de que se reconciliaran, _agapi mu_ –dijo Ichigo con dulzura.

Apretando los labios, ella susurró:–Llegué a quererlo.

–A pesar de su mal genio, Byakuya conseguía que te encariñaras con él –dijo él, sonriendo. Luego se puso serio y añadió–: Lo malo es que, para ti, es un familiar más que muere en un breve espacio de tiempo.

Otra persona a la que quería y que fallecía… Tres en un año. Y desde ese momento tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea de perder a una cuarta.

Impulsivamente, Rukia alzó la mano unida a la de Ichigo y beso los dedos de él.–Me han ofrecido un trabajo –musitó.

Sintió la mano de Ichigo tensarse antes de que la retirara de la de ella.–¿Es una buena oferta? –preguntó él tras una pausa.

–Sí –dijo ella, antes de explicar–: Parece que los cielos han oído mis ruegos. Si lo acepto, puedo terminar la tesis doctoral a la vez que empiezo a normalizar mi vida. Y tú la tuya –añadió con cautela, consciente de que estaba sacando el tema que habría preferido no tener que mencionar.

–Mi vida está muy bien, gracias –respondió Ichigo– Los dos podemos ir a Atenas a diario –añadió improvisadamente–. Es lo que yo hago.

–Sabes que no me refería a eso –dijo ella, incorporándose y abrazándose las rodillas. Él no era tan tonto como para no saberlo–. Teníamos un… acuerdo-continuó ella-, y ha llegado la hora de darlo por terminado.

El silencio de Ichigo fue angustioso para Rukia que por un momento llegó a pensar que no la había oído. Quería mirarlo, pero no se atrevía, y las lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas.

Él se puso en pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos.–No lo hagas, Rukia –dijo finalmente.

–¿El qué? ¿Hablar de lo que los dos evitamos mencionar? Byakuya ha muerto –dijo ella, mordiéndose una rodilla para contener las lágrimas.

–Si lo que quieres es poner fin a nuestra relación porque Byakuya ha muerto, dímelo con más entusiasmo y no farfullando.

Rukia se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.–No entiendo por qué estás enfadado. Esto no ha sido más que un arreglo temporal.

–¡No es un arreglo, es un matrimonio! –exclamó él–.Me casé contigo, no te compré a Byakuya ni al diablo. Me casé contigo porque quería que fueras mi esposa –añadió, con el tono airado–.¿Cuántas veces te pedí que nos casáramos?

–¿Pedírmelo? –Rukia se puso en pie–. Jamás me lo pediste. Me dijiste lo que tenía que hacer porque siempre crees tener la razón.

–Porque la tengo –dijo él, furioso–. Si no, ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta estúpida discusión? Porque tú la has empezado –se respondió a sí mismo–. Porque puedes ser una idiota…

–¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme idiota? –estalló Rukia.

Ichigo se atrevía porque pensaba que tenía que ser idiota para seguir considerando su relación como pasajera. Pero prefirió no decirlo.

–A veces puedes ser verdaderamente grosero –dijo ella al no obtener respuesta.

–No me trates como si fueras una gran dama inglesa –replicó él–. Eres tan griega como yo, tan testaruda y tan tenaz como yo. En cambio se te da mucho mejor hacerme sufrir por mis pecados que a mí hacerte sufrir por los tuyos.

Rukia abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.–¡Yo nunca te he hecho sufrir!

–Entonces, ¿por qué me haces esto? –exclamó él, alzando los brazos y dándole la espalda–. Yo te amo –dijo hacia la oscuridad que los rodeaba–, y tú estás ansiosa por dejarme.

Perpleja Rukia sofocó una exclamación.

–Eres injusto, sabes perfectamente que nunca hemos hablado de amor.

Ichigo dejó escapar una risa amarga.–Tú no.

–¡Ni tú! –protestó la pelinegra, alzando la voz–. Así que si sientes la obligación de conservarnos cerca a Toby y a mí porque crees que se lo debes a Byakuya, dilo. ¡Pero no te atrevas a llamarlo «amor»!

Ichigo se volvió y, tomándola por los hombros, la sacudió levemente.–Mírame –ordenó. Cuando Rukia mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, le dio otra sacudida–. Mírame Rukia –dijo, suplicante. Ella alzó la mirada con expresión desafiante.–Dime lo que ves –dijo él, mirándola fijamente. Ella no estaba dispuesta a decirlo. Hizo ademán de soltarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza.– ¡No voy a soltarte hasta que me digas lo que ves!

–¡Está bien! –dijo ella, estallando en llanto–. ¡Veo al hombre del que me he enamorado! ¿Estás contento?- Una vez más intentó liberarse, pero él intensificó la presión de sus manos.

–No, _agapi mu_ –dijo–. Lo que ves es el hombre que te ama. Y cuando te miro, veo a la mujer que me ama. Piénsalo –dijo con firmeza–. Desde el primer momento que nos vimos en Londres, cada vez que nos miramos, los dos lo sabemos. Cada vez te derrites por mí. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que para mí es lo mismo?-¿Lo veía? ¿Sería que no se atrevía a verlo? Era una locura, pero ¿cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera estado tan ocupada ocultando sus sentimientos hacia él, que le habían pasado desapercibidos los de él hacia ella?

Ichigo tenía razón. Ya empezaba a derretirse.–Di algo –pidió él al ver que lo miraba en silencio como si quisiera llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

–¡Ichigo! –soltó en un suspiro al tiempo en que impulsivamente, se abrazó a su cuello–. ¡Estaba tan desesperada pensando que tenía que dejarte!, pensé que eso era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer...

–Deberías haber sabido que no era así –él la estrechó contra sí–. ¿Cuándo te he pedido que me dejes?«Nunca», pensó Rukia. Jamás. Ni siquiera cuando la había raptado y le había dado un ataque de histeria, del que él se había sentido responsable. Ni la primera noche, tras la que también se había sentido mal… En ningún momento le había pedido que se marchara.

–Necesito que me beses susurró. Él no necesitó que se lo repitiera.

Con un gemido, atrapó sus labios y le dio el beso más apasionado que le hubiera dado nunca. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Rukia lo miró con ojos velados y susurró:–Te amo tanto que me asusta, _s'agapo_. Ahora necesito oírtelo decir a ti por si antes he oído mal.

Él obedeció. Se lo dijo en griego y en inglés. Incluso en ruso y en una docena más de lenguas al tiempo que iban hacia la casa.

–¿Están listos para cenar? –preguntó Anthea al verlos pasar junto al comedor.–Más tarde –dijo Ichigo, subiendo con Rukia las escaleras.

Anthea suspiró y volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios, porque no necesitaba estudiar las estrellas para saber dónde iban.

Ichigo cerró la puerta del dormitorio y los sonidos de la casa quedaron amortiguados.

–Podría vivir cien años y no cansarme de ti –dijo, después de que hicieran el amor con la pasión que solía dejarlos exhaustos .Con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, Rukia sonrió, adormecida.

–Cuando llegue ese día, te lo recordaré.

–Muy bien –Ichigo bostezó–. Trato hecho.

Era una conversación tonta, pero a ella le divertía. Se acurrucó a su lado y le pasó una pierna por encima.

–Te amo –musitó a la vez que se le cerraban los párpados.

–Y yo a ti, _glikia mu_–dijo él

Pero Rukia ya se había quedado dormida.

Fin...

aaaaaawwww y bueeeno este fue el final de esta historia :'DDDD espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews! cuidense muucho, nos veremos en un próximo fanfic :DDD VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! yyy eso xdd gracias a todos :DDD


End file.
